


Saying Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 16.5 and Rex is 23 at the start of the fic, All the sex scenes are consenual, Discussion of Power Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Rex is nervous, Slow Burn, also most chapters will be plot, chapter specific warnings will be in the notes, discussions about consent issues (including non-explicit mentions of non-con), most of the sex scenes are pretty vanilla, some jealousy on both sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: During a night of drinking, Rex confesses to Ahsoka that he's never been with anyone before. Ahsoka confesses that she's attracted to clones but doesn't feel comfortable with persuing it due to the power dynamicThey decide to help each other out, under the condition that they'll be equal as long as they're off duty.Of course, this affects their friendship in ways neither of them are prepared for
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 335
Kudos: 571





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first fic that’s gonna have a lot of smut in the plot. I kind of wanted to write it because I wanted to explore what their relationship would be like if it went friendship -> sex -> relationship instead of the more common friendship -> relationship -> sex (optional)
> 
> I’ll also put what will happen in each chapter in the notes so I won’t have to create a wall of tags for each individual sex act. If there’s anything extreme it’s still gonna go in the actual tags though
> 
> **Warnings:** This first chapter contains drinking, hitting on people respectfully and a kissing scene (the actual smut starts in the next chapter)

79’s was as busy as ever. Clones and civilians alike were drinking, talking and hooking up. Ahsoka watched Jesse’s attempt to woo a Twi'lek girl from behind Rex in the booth she shared with him. At the beginning of the evening, she’d been with a whole squad of them, but they had all gone home with different girls now. Usually, at least some of them stayed with her. But today it was gonna be just Rex apparently.

Jesse seemed to be successful and he came back to their table.

“I’m gonna go home with this girl. Are you okay watching the commander alone?”

“Sure, no problem Vod. Have fun” Rex said.

“Wait, you’re watching me?” She said indignantly after Jesse was gone.

“Well, kinda?” Rex admitted.

“Rex, I’m 16 and a half. I don’t need a babysitter”

“That’s exactly why you need someone to watch your back. You’re not a kid anymore”

“That doesn’t make sense”

“Commander, permission to just be blunt here?”

“Of course, especially if that means I can get an explanation”

“That’s why I asked. We clones go to 79’s for two reasons: to drink with our brothers, and to hook up with the civilians. When you turned 16, we were thrilled that you could come drink with us, since you’re one of us as far as we’re concerned.”

“Thanks, but you don’t babysit your brothers. Not even the shinies. So what’s different with me?” She asked.

“The other clones don’t consider you one of them.” He sighed “We found that out the hard way when we first went out with you. Someone from a different battalion asked if he could join us when I went to the bathroom. Turns out he was assuming were were going to run a train on you. That’s why we left so quickly that time, and asked you to leave your sabers at home since then. If rumour spread that we were running a train on our Jedi Commander, we’d be euthanised and you might get kicked out of the order”

She laughed at that, but then she realized something. “Actually, that would be allowed on my side. As long as I don’t get attached”

“Really?” Rex asked “Why would that be okay?”

“Well, the Jedi code forbids attachment because it gets in the way of our duty and clouds our vision. Marriage and children are banned because that could lead to Jedi dynasties and that’s also how you get attachments. But a gangbang is fine as long as it’s just physical. We’re not celibate”

“You Jedi are weird” Rex laughed, clearly a little to drunk to remember his formalities “but if you were dropping hints with that, I’m sorry to disappoint you. We can’t help you with that. It’s against the regs”

“I know, that’s why I never tried to hit on anyone here” she said. “But you know that, why are you still babysitting me?”

“As long as I’m here, all the other clones will consider you taken for the night and leave you alone. It saves them the awkwardness of recognizing you as a Jedi halfway through”

“Oh okay. It’s a shame really. Part of me wants to try it” she admitted. Maybe she had a little too much as well.

Rex started choking on his drink.

“Wait, you’re into clones?” He asked.

“Yeah? You guys are kind of cute” she admitted.

“Thanks?” He said, flustered “You know, maybe it could work as long as you hide your rank completely. As long as they don’t know that you outrank them, they won’t take orders from you and they won’t get in trouble if you don’t report them”

“Yeah, that could work” she said “and you could find someone as well”

“To be honest, I’ve never had much success. I always chicken out because I’m inexperienced, and I’m inexperienced because I always chicken out. I’ve given up on getting laid now, and my brothers appreciate that I’m always willing to watch you for them.” He admitted. Ahsoka briefly wondered how drunk he was to be telling her this. She wasn’t much better than him though.

“You know, if you let me try to hit on some of the guys here, you could try to get laid as well” she said. She’d blame it on the booze the next morning.

In response, Rex chugged the rest of his cider, put the glass down and said “You know what? Screw it. Let’s do this”. 

He got up and walked over to a zeltron.

Ahsoka could get out of the booth as well now, and she did so. She looked over the crowd. She didn’t spot any 501st. Good. She didn’t want to hook up with any of the men she knew. That would be awkward. And she preferred them not knowing the was hooking up with a clone at all, and hoped that Rex could keep a secret. He had the previous times she told him stuff he wasn’t supposed to know, but that had been about how she’d accidentally poured fuel in an oil tank on a fighter when she was tired, and that wasn’t nearly as juicy. Still, she trusted Rex.

She spotted a good target. He was wearing his armour, and it was clearly battle damaged. So he wasn’t a shiny. The yellow markings meant he was from the 327th, and they weren’t particularly close to the 501st. At least, not in the way the 212th was. So it was unlikely he’d recognize her. He also had most of his hair buzzed, aside from the top, and she really wanted to know what that felt like.

She took a deep breath and approached him. She wasn’t too drunk to notice it while walking, good.

“Hello there” she said. She cringed internally for stealing master Obi-Wan’s line, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

She knew how this would go. If he was interested, he’d offer to get her a drink. Clones drank free at 79’s, civvies had to pay. She could drink for free as well, since she was military personnel. But he wasn’t supposed to know that. If he wasn’t interested, he’d just try to continue talking to his brothers and hope that she’d get the hint.

The clone immediately stood at attention. This wasn’t going well at all.

“Hello, Commander Tano, isn’t it?” He asked.

There was no use in denying it.

“Yeah, that’s me. How did you know?”

“All the regulars here know who you are. Since you always show up with the same group of clones, we got curious and asked around. Jesse told me who you are”

She mentally cursed Jesse.

“Yeah, that makes sense” she said out loud.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?” He asked

“Yeah, I lost my men in the crowd and they’ll freak out if I don’t let one of them walk me home. Can you help me find them?”

“Of course, can I have a number? Our locators don’t respond to names”

“CT-7567” she said without hesitation.

“He’s in the bathroom. Not in one of the stalls, he’s near the door. There’s probably a line or something. So you can go in without seeing things you don’t want to see”

“Thank you” she said and she left to find Rex. She wouldn’t have any luck now that she know's most of the bar would recognize her. Why was he in the bathroom anyway?

She found him where she’d expected to find him, sitting on the ground next to the door of the bathroom, with a new bottle of booze next to him.

“Rex, are you okay?” She asked him as she sat down next to him.

“No, I just lost myself for a minute again”

“What do you mean?”

“I got scared and forgot everything, including my name. Like a coward”

“I don’t think you are a coward. I think you’re very brave to try it, especially if you're afraid” she said in an attempt to cheer him up.

He just groaned.

“What are you scared of?”

Rex took a deep breath before answering “I don’t even know. I just freeze up”

“Has this always happened?”

“Kind of. Maybe I do need to talk about it. But only if you promise not to judge me”

“Of course I won’t” she said “as long as you won’t judge me for what I said about being into your brothers”

“Okay. I have never slept with anyone. And I’ve heard so many stories from my brothers about messing up the first time. But most of them lose their virginity pretty quickly to the first willing civvie after their first battle." he said, sighing. She noticed that he was a little redder than before and wondered if it was just the alcohol or the nature of their conversation. But she let him continue

"The civvies know what to expect when a shiny approaches them." he said " But I’m not a shiny, they’ll have high expectations of me. Clones pretty much share all their knowledge with each other. We all know that we have a reputation to uphold as being a good lay. But I know I won’t be. I’ll be a disappointment, and that thought terrifies me”

She put a hand on his shoulder and stroked his arm between his pauldron and rerebrace in reassureance

He sighed, and added “And even if I got with someone, they'd probably assume I'm just a bad lay instead of inexperienced and I'd get a bad rep. They won't believe it's my first time, they'd assume it's a coverup story."

Ahsoka was quiet for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

“This would’ve been my first time too” she said “and I doubt I’d have tried it if I were sober”

“I know. But it’s different for you. You’re not expected to be good. I am. And I’m pretty sure you’d have enough clones to pick from. You’re really kriffing cute””

She blushed over her entire lekku. “Thanks. You’re cute too. I think you just needs someone who understands that you’re nervous”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m a clone. And for hooking up purposes, I’m a dime a dozen." he sighed "Well, actually I’m much more replaceable than that. And no one is willing to put up with my problems if I’m just a one night stand. I think I should just accept that I’ll miss out on this. You still have a chance though”

She laughed “After finding out almost everyone knows my rank? No way!”

“They know your rank?”

“Yep. Apparently the other clones started asking about why I was always with the same group of clones, and Jesse told them the truth. Or maybe some of the others too, I don’t know. But they know, and now I don’t feel comfortable hooking up with them anymore. Not if I can’t be sure they want it out of free will”

“Fair point. So, why don’t you go for a civilian?”

“Because my master won’t let me go out to drink without at least four clones, you know that.”

“So? We’re more than happy to be your wingmen”

“I’m afraid the civvies will see you as the firing squad they’ll have to face if they touch me inappropriately” she said, laughing.

He just laughed with her her and they sat together in silence for a while. It was actually kind of nice. Rex took a swig and offered her the bottle as well, and she accepted.

Their peace was broken when a clone came in with a Togruta. Ahsoka realized it was the same clone she’d tried to flirt with earlier.

He noticed her and Rex.

“Ah, I see you found your Captain” he said.

“Yeah, we were just going home” she said “Thanks for your help”

“No problem, Sir” he said as the other Togruta dragged him into a bathroom stall.

“Come on Rex. Let’s go home” she said as she got up. She was a little wobbly, but luckily not drunk enough to be unable to walk normally.

“Yeah, lets do that” he agreed.

* * *

“Who was that 327th guy?” Rex asked as they got outside

“The clone I tried to take home. After he recognized me I tried to cover it up by asking him to help me find you”

“Ah, that explains how you knew I was in the bathroom”

“Yeah. I’m honestly kind of pissed that he hooked up with another Togruta immediately afterwards. I don’t know why. I just hate feeling replaceable”

“You’ll get used to it” he said.

“You’re not replaceable”

“I am to them. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if it didn’t mean I was always the one getting replaced” he sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry. I wish I could help you with that”

“Thanks. I wish I could help you get laid as well” he said.

“Thanks” she said, and they walked together in silence for a while

Despite today’s disappointment, it didn’t feel like a failure to her. She had bonded with Rex and he’d finally started to drop the whole rank thing, at least when drunk. Hopefully, he could be more of a friend and less of a subordinate in the future.

Or maybe...

“We could help each other out” she blurted out.

“What?” He asked.

“You want a girl who’s patient with you and I want a clone who’s willing to forget my rank for the night. I could be patient if you forget my rank”

Rex’s face was red. She wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or embarrassment from her hitting on him, and she was considering backing out and blaming what she just said on the alcohol.

“Ahsoka... I... I don’t know”

“It’s okay if you need to think about it” She assured him.

“Part of me wants to say yes, but the General would kill me”

“The General won’t find out unless we tell him”

“But how are you going to smuggle me into the Jedi temple under his nose?”

She sighed “you’re right, that’s not going to work”

“Sadly I can’t smuggle you into the barracks”

“Why not?”

“You can get in trouble for that if your commander finds out”

“Rex, who’s your commander?”

Rex stopped to think for a second, and then he smiled “I don’t remember, sir”

“Almost right” she said, stepping closer to him. She was now inside his personal space. If she closed the last ten centimetres, she’d be on his chest plate. She was both nervous and excited at the idea, and she was even more excited at the bare skin behind the five centimetres of armour and padding.

“I don’t remember, Ahsoka” he said. Good. If he was able to catch up on that hint, he wasn’t too drunk to make this decision.

“That’s what I want to hear” she said before putting her hands on his chest plate and leaning in.

“Wait” he said.

She went back to her original position.

“Are you sure you want this? Aren’t you afraid that I’ll never look at you the same way again?”

She paused. She had kind of considered it before, when she’d gotten curious about sex after watching her men pick up so many women. She’d soon decided that it’d be too awkward with her own men in case they started seeing her as a potential hookup. She knew that she wouldn’t lose their respect, but the clones had no concept of privacy. She knew that if she slept with one of them, the others would know and want the same treatment. And she didn’t really know how to justify saying yes to one and no to the other. She didn’t feel comfortable playing favourites like that. So she’d have her hands full with the whole battalion. Well, actually it wouldn’t be her hands. But still.

“A bit to be honest. But as long as you still respect me, I’ll be fine.“

“Okay, I always will” Rex said as he leaned in again.

She cupped his face and stopped him. He gave her a questioning look. “One more thing though”

“Anything.”

“Don’t tell your brothers we did this”

“Of course. Why not if I may ask?”

“If they know I’m into you, they might want me too. I can’t do them all, and I don’t want to have to reject any of them. They might take it as me playing favourites. So I’d prefer if we kept this secret, at least for now”

“No problem” he said. She could feel him trembling in her hands by now. She closed the rest of the distance and kissed him on the lips.

It felt like she’d expected. His lips were warm, almost like he had a fever or like he was in heat. She knew this was probably the normal body temperature for humans though, so she wasn’t worried. He tasted like the alcohol they’d shared in the bathroom, even though it tasted a bit different on his lips.

He kissed her back clumsily. He was still trembling. Or maybe he was purring. If humans did that. She wasn’t entirely sure.

Rex broke the kiss first.

“Let’s go into the barracks” he said nervously.

“Yeah, let’s”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to sleep together, but things don't go exactly like planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the actual smut. it's pretty tame but I'm still putting up a warning in case of squicks. Enjoy
> 
>  **Warnings:** Some making out, exploring each others bodies, oral sex (both kinds and 69), swallowing, awkwardness afterwards.

Ahsoka pressed herself against the wall behind a crate while she waited for Dices to pass them. Rex was standing on the other side of the hallway, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. Honestly, he wasn’t doing a great job. Luckily, Dices appeared to be too tired to care. This was the third clone that had almost caught them.

“We need a new plan” she said when Dices was gone.

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Yeah, I’ll just find my way to your office separately and meet you there”

“Alright. Take the normal route. I need to get something from the sleeping quarters first”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting” she said, winking at him.

She disappeared into the shadows before he could react. She could hear him go into a different direction.

She made it to his office and closed the door behind her. She checked the corridors with the force. No one had seen her. Good.

She looked around the office. She’d been here multiple times already, but this was different. She didn’t come here to check on the paperwork this time. She looked around the office for places to do it. The office was really small. Only a bit bigger than two by two meters, and almost half of that was his desk. She might have to sit on it. Or maybe she’d put him in his desk chair and sit on his lap. She sat down at his tidy desk, putting her hand between her legs, pushing against her crotch. She started grinding against her own hand a bit in an attempt to calm her nerves and get in the mood for what was to come. She was still nervous, but it helped a bit to get her in the mood.

There was a knock on the door. She froze.

There was another knock. It didn’t sound like a fist, it sounded like someone was banging an armoured elbow against the door. She reached out with force, and felt that it was Rex. She got up and opened the door.

Rex was holding his mattress with both hands. She immediately jumped on his desk, allowing him to put the mattress on the floor. It fell down with a loud thud, so she immediately pulled Rex out of the doorway, levitating him above the mattress while she pushed the button to close the door, locking it for good measure.

She tried to feel where the other clones were. They weren’t anywhere near. Good.

She put Rex down in the tiny space at the foot of the mattress and he let himself fall backwards on it.

“Do you think this will help?" he said, patting the mattress

“Definitely” she grinned

“Good.” He said.

Then, he stayed on the mattress, his boots off the edge, completely still.

“Aren’t you gonna take your boots off?” she asked.

“Of course” he said, sitting up. He released the magnetic seals in his shin armour, and put them aside. Then, he started fumbling with his boots awkwardly. He eventually got them off.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous” he said.

“I know, don’t worry about it” she said in what was hopefully a reassuring tone.

“I don’t know if I can do this” he said.

“Okay. If you don’t want to that’s fine” she said.

“No, I want to. But I’m too nervous and I’m shaking, and I doubt I can even get my armour off.”

“That’s okay, I’ll help” she said as she removed her own boots and stretched her toes before getting on the mattress and starting to strip off his armour slowly.

“Thanks, Ahsoka”

“It’s no problem. Do you want to talk about why you’re nervous?”

“If you think it’ll help”

“I do”

“Okay. I’m mostly afraid that I’ll not last at all, or worse: not be able to get it up at all. I’m still kinda flaccid to be honest”

“That’s okay, I can help you get it up”

“But what if you can’t get it up either?”

“We’ll figure something out” she said as the cuirass came off.

She moved on to his arms.

“Is there anything that can go wrong for girls during their first time?”

“Yeah, lots of things. Do you really want to know?" she askes as she removed the second rerebrace

“Yes, I need to know. So I can keep it in mind”

“Well, it can hurt.” She said as she removed the last bracer and wrapped her arms around his waist to undo his utility belt

“What? How?”

“If I’m not wet or relaxed enough it can hurt. It’s hard to explain, but the tissue is the same stuff as the inside of your cheek. And it wouldn’t feel pleasant if someone pulled the corner of your mouth when you’re dehydrated and tense. This is the same”

“Alright. Then we’ll have to make sure you’re relaxed and wet. Is there anything else?” He said as he removed his gloves.

She didn’t know if she should tell him about the hymen. She didn’t have one as far as she knew, and if even she did it wouldn’t be a problem. She’d done enough with her own fingers to be sure of that.

“Nothing that you need to worry about. Just don’t do anything unless I say it’s okay” she said as his codpiece and skid plate came off.

Now, he was only wearing his thigh plates, knee covers and blacks. He undid the last few plates himself while she stroked his back. He was definitely tense. Probably even more nervous than he was before most battles

“Okay. Please take the lead” he said.

“Alright. But tell me if you don’t want to do something. I don’t want to do anything that you you might regret later”

He nodded and she pulled him back onto the mattress. He laid down willingly, and she got on top of him, straddling him.

She took a good look at him. It was weird in a way. She’d seen him in his blacks before, but this was different. She had even been in this position with him in just his blacks before, when he taught her how to fight on the ground. But knowing that she’d be allowed to take them off and look at him naked made the revealing nature of the blacks a bit more awkward, but in a good way.

“Is it okay if we just make out for a bit?”

“Of course” he said.

She leaned forward, pinning him down under her, and pressed her lips against his. This time, he was a little better. He awkwardly put his hands on her sides and she hummed in approval. His hands slowly explored her sides. After a while, she broke the kiss and grabbed his wrists and moved them forward to her chest.

Rex looked at her and then he smiled, awkwardly feeling them up and slowly putting more pressure on them. She closed her eyes and before she could help it, she was purring.

“Does that mean you like this?” He asked.

“Yeah” she said, continuing to purr.

“And you can speak at the same time?”

“Yeah,” she said “it’s a different part of my throat that’s making the noise”

Rex put his hand on her throat, feeling the vibrations. She moved his hand down to her chest again and he immediately went for her breast again. He cupped them both in his hands and massaged them gently while trying to tease her nipples with his thumbs. He was aiming a bit too low though. She didn’t blame him, her battledress was designed to hide them since she wasn’t wearing a bra under it. She moved his thumbs to the right spots and leaned back down to kiss him.

She tried to use a bit of tongue and he immediately opened his mouth to let her in. She explored his mouth a bit, but he wasn’t really using his tongue.

“Do you want me to stop using my tongue?” She asked.

“No. I just don’t know what to do” he admitted.

“You can just do what I’m doing and we’ll figure this out together”

He nodded and kissed her again, with a bit of tongue this time.

She moved her hands to his collar and started searching for the zipper. When she found it, she made a questioning noise and he nodded, his lips still on hers.

She pulled the zipper down. It went all the way down the side of his shirt, and when she reached the bottom she could expose his chest in one movement. She had seen it happen before, though that was with Fives and she hadn’t gotten a good look at him because Kix had started working on the abdominal wound right away.

She sat up on top of him, moving down a little so she could remove his shirt. When she put her weight on his hips, she realized that he was rock hard already

He looked at her nervously and she smiled at him to reassure him. Then, she looked down at his chest, and he quickly pulled off the flap of his blacks.

She took a good look at him. He was lying underneath her, his entire chest exposed. He looked softer than she had imagined. She gently touched his chest. His skin felt warm and soft, but underneath the thin layer of fat she could feel his muscles. They were tense, and looking him confirmed that he was still nervous about this.

She leaned forward and kissed his neck softly, like she saw in holomovies. They’d usually fade to black at this point, but that wasn’t going to happen now. He lifted his head, giving her better access to his throat. She grazed him with her teeth and he tensed up.

“Are you okay?” She mumbles into his neck.

“Yeah, it’s just... I can feel your teeth. They’re pointier than I expected”

“Sorry” she said, kissing him with less teeth. She had noticed that he didn’t have any fangs like she did ages ago.

“It’s okay. I kind of like it”

“Hm?”

“It’s nice to know that you could kill me instantly but that you won’t”

“What do you mean?” She said, gently trying to bite at his throat. She knew it wouldn’t hurt him, but she could feel him get excited through the force.

“It’s the same thrill I usually get during battle, but I’m not in any actual danger. And I like strong girls”

“Nice” she said, before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up into a kiss. She was now in his lap, but she could get his shirt off. She pushed it off and tossed it to the other side of the room before wrapping her legs around him and grinding her pelvis into his a bit more.

He broke the kiss, grabbed her by the waist and looked up at her. Then, he looked down into her cleavage.

“Would it be okay if you...”

“Oh, yeah. Of course” she said, blushing. “I forgot about that. I was distracted”

She quickly started undoing her battle dress behind her neck. When she’d undone the zipper, she guided his hands to the sides of the cutout on her back. He slipped the fabric over her shoulders and looked at her exposed chest.

“That’s... amazing” he said.

“Thanks. It’s okay if you touch them”

Rex didn’t hesitate. He put his hands on her chest and kissed her neck, making her lekku twitch.

“Should I do something with them?” He asked between kisses.

“If you want to”

In response, he grabbed the tip of her right lekku with his mouth and sucked on it gently. It felt amazing and she closed her eyes.

When he noticed the twitching in her left lekku, he let go of her breast for a second to add the other lekku and sucked gently on both tips

“How... how did you know to do that?”

"Like i said, my brothers exchange a lot of advice. I tried to pick up on it. In case it ever came in handy”

“Well, it does. Is there any other stuff your brothers told you to do?”

He nodded and moved his face towards her chest. When she didn’t stop him, he pushed her breasts together and licked between them. Then, he started exploring them with his tongue, giving her nipples the most attention.

She wrapped her hands around his head, keeping him in place while she ground herself on him. He groaned at that.

“If you take your leggings off, I’ll let you sit on my face” he said with his face still between her breasts

“Okay” she said breathlessly, and she got up. While she stripped her leggings off, she took a good look at Rex as he lay down in the middle of his mattress

She walked over to his head but decided to sit down next to his head instead

“I don’t know what to do here and I’m afraid I might hurt you if I actually sit on your face”

“Alright” he said “now that I’m actually lying here I think it’d prefer to see it first. Before I put my mouth on it”

In response, she pulled her skirt up and opened her legs so he could get a better look. Rex propped himself up on one elbow and looked at it.

“Okay, that’s not what Kix’s chart looked like”

She laughed “Yeah, medical charts usually pull the labia apart for a better view” she said, as she did it for him.

“Ah, that looks more familiar.” He said “Can I touch it?”

She nodded and he gently ran his fingertips over her labia, up to her clit. She felt a jolt of pleasure, but he moved his fingers further down.

“Is it okay if I put my finger in?”

“Yes” she said, and he slipped a finger in carefully.

“I’m pretty sure you’re wet enough” he said as he clumsily felt his way around inside of her

“Yeah, I think I am too. I still wanna sit on your face though”

“Alright” he said, slipping his finger back out and grabbing her hips “I wanted to try that first anyway”

She followed his lead and ended up above his face, and he started licking her pussy right away with slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue.

It would have send her to her knees if she wasn’t on her knees already. She grabbed onto the wall for support and forced herself to stay quiet.

Then, there was a knock on the door. They both froze.

“Captain, are you in there?” Fives asked.

Rex slid up, put his finger to his lips to signal that she should stay quiet, and then slid out from under her. She turned around and faced the room so she'd have a better view of what was going on

“What is it? I’m busy” he said, after seeing that the door was locked

“Someone took your mattress”

“I needed it here” he said.

“What for?”

“A girl” he said, turning red. She knew clones weren't good at lying, but he was holding up pretty well this time

“What? You got a girl in there? Congrats”

“Thanks Fives. Could you be a good brother and make sure we have privacy for the rest of the night?”

“Of course, sir. But wait, what about Commander Tano? Weren’t you supposed to watch her?”

“She insisted on going home alone. Jesse asked if I could watch her and that irritated her. She left shortly after that, insisting that she can handle herself. I didn’t want to insult her so I let her. And then this girl approached me”

Ahsoka was so thankful for his quick thinking.

“Alright." Fives said. She could hear his shit eating grin in his voice "I’ll make sure no one sees her and that the security cams malfunction”

Ahsoka sucked in a breath. Security cams. How could she have forgotten?

“Thanks Fives. I owe you one. I’ll get back to business now” Rex said as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

She could still taste herself on his lips, but she focused on Fives instead. She could feel him walk away. When he was out of earshot, she pushed Rex off

“Why did you tell him what's going on in here?”

“That would be the only thing that could explain the locked door. And he’s an arc trooper, he would have figured it out if I was hiding something. The R stands for reconnaissance after all”

“Alright. I just hope they won’t find out it was me.”

“They won’t” he said, cupping her face and kissing her again to calm both of them down.

“So... where were we?” she said.

“You were sitting on my face, Commander”

“Rex, what did I tell you about my rank?”

“Right. Sorry, Ahsoka. It’s just the force of habit, and it still feels disrespectful to call you by your first name”

“Do you think it’s disrespectful when I use yours?”

“No, but I’m a clone. It’s different”

“To me, it's not and I don’t care. I want us to be equals, at least when we’re off duty”

“Alright, Ahsoka. So... Do you want to continue where we left off?”

“Actually, I was thinking of returning the favour” she said

“How?”

In response, she just sank to her knees and grabbed the edge of his pants before looking up at him for consent.

“Oh... of course.” Rex said “I mean, feel free to look around”

She smiled and pulled his pants down. His cock was fully erect at this point, and some precum was leaking from the head.

She grabbed his cock gently, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb. Rex shivered at that.

She grabbed him a little tighter, and put a hand on the dark blond hair at the base.

“I always wondered what colour this would be” she said.

“You could have asked” he said, breathing heavily

“Isn’t that a bit of a personal question?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. It’s not like we clones get any privacy anyway”

“You deserve it."

"I genuinely don’t mind”

“Alright then," she said, giving him a light squeeze “Is it okay if I return the favour now?"

“Alright, but only if you want to.”

“Of course” she said as she gave him a good lick across the whole length.

He shuddered and grabbed the wall in support, so she decided to take him into her mouth completely. He was big, but she could still manage to get the entire head and some of the shaft in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around what wouldn’t fit and started jerking him of lazily as she sucked on the head

Rex whimpered at that, but then he grabbed her face and pulled her off

“What’s wrong?” She asked

“I want you on my face again” he said

“That close to cumming already?” She teased

He growled at her. “Just stay there”

He got down onto the mattress and positioned himself between her legs again and started eating her out, his cock lying in his stomach, still wet.

“I wanted us to be equal, remember?” She said as he kept licking her pussy.

He made a noise in acknowledgement but upped the pace.

She just leaned forward and started playing with his dick again, the soft skin sliding over his head through her fingers

She slipped it into her mouth after a short while, earning her an approving hum from Rex.

He immediately started thrusting into her mouth a little, and she could feel the precum dripping from his cock.

She could feel her own orgasm building up, so she put as much effort as she could into being quiet as her orgasm washed over her.

Then, he started twitching in her mouth violently as he came in her mouth without warning.

She immediately let go of his dick and swallowed his cum to get rid of the taste, but she could feel Rex tense up below her so she rolled off him.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t supposed to happen” he said “I should never have done this”

“It’s not that bad” she said, as the aftertaste hit her “Okay, it doesn’t taste great. But I’ll get over it”

“No, sir. I was thinking with the wrong head. I should never have done this”

“What? Why didn’t you say so?”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly. You should go home and give me whatever punishment you see fit tomorrow”

“Rex...”

Rex was already putting his blacks back on, and that told her enough. She had to go. She put her leggings on and fixed her dress back to it’s original state. She hadn’t even bothered to remove her headdress and bracers in the first place.

“I won’t be able to walk you home, our curfew will start soon. If you leave now, you won’t run into my brothers. They’re all inside the barracks”

“What about you?”

“I won’t be able to take my mattress back before the blast doors lock anyway. I’ll just sleep here. It’s not like Fives hasn’t told everyone I finally got a girl into my bunk” he said as he zipped up his blacks and walked over to his Kama. He pulled his blasters out and held them up to her.

“Here. Take them”

“What?” she asked, bewildered

“I want you to be safe, and since I can’t walk you home, this will have to do”

Ahsoka sighed. “Alright, I’ll go. But just so you know, I’m not upset and the only part that I regret is hurting you”

He sighed "Just go, we'll talk this out later"

She accepted the blasters and made her escape.

* * *

When she finally arrived at her quarters at the temple, she still felt bad about the whole thing. She knew Rex wouldn’t be in the mood to talk about it with her, but she had to patch one last hole in their cover story.

She grabbed her comm and messaged him
    
    
    Hi Rex, I need to say one thing about tonight. If anyone asks
    where your blasters are, tell them you insisted on letting me
    take them as protection while walking home after our argument
    about you watching me. I’ll return them tomorrow at breakfast
    with the same story.
    ~ Ahsoka
    

After she hit send, she instantly regretted how she’d signed it. He’d probably be much more comfortable if things returned to normal as soon as possible, and that included going back to just being “Commander Tano”

She just went to bed, putting Rex’s blasters on the ground next to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Rex has some regrets considering that he now has to lie to everyone, and since he doesn't want things to be weird between the two of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is the next chapter. This one is from Rex's POV and plot, so some drama and mentions of wat happened the night before

Rex woke up alone in his office, on a mattress on the ground. He checked his commlink and saw that he had several messages. The most recent one was from Fives.
    
    
    Hey Cap congrats on finally hooking up with a girl. I already
    told the rest of the squad, we'd love to hear all the details
    as soon as you're awake. Hope you're not too hungover!
    Ya boy, Fives

Rex groaned as last night's events came back to him. He had tried to sleep with his commander. Like an idiot. And he hadn't even done a good job at it, he just went off way to early because he lost control of himself like a trigger happy shiny.

Which he kind of was in this situation. But still. And this wasn't some girl he could just forget about afterwards. This was his commander. And he disappointed her.

Kriff.

At least she'd given him permission to cover up who he had disappointed. And there was a good chance that she'd let him get away with it. Of course, he'd never live it down and she'd always remember what a disappointment he was. But she'd promised him she'd let him live, and she wasn't the type to break a promise like that.

He checked the next message. It was from Jesse.
    
    
    Rex, when I got back on base I heard you'd hooked up as well.
    I'm happy for you, but I'm worried about what happened to our
    commander. You didn't leave her alone I hope? If some brother
    approached her accidentally, they'll probably regret that for
    a long time. Even if she understood the mistake. I hope she's
    gotten home safely 
     - Jesse

Rex groaned. He was going to have to assure Jesse that he hadn't let any brothers deal with the embarrassment of hitting on their commander, after doing something so much worse.

He just moved on to the next message. When he saw the preview, he froze. It was from Ahsoka
    
    
    Hi Rex, I need to say one thing about tonight. If anyone asks
    

He didn't open the message. He couldn't deal with that now. He needed breakfast first.

He grabbed his armour from where Ahsoka had left the pieces scattered around the room and started kitting up. When he grabbed his Kama, it felt strangely light. He checked his holsters and they were empty.

Then he remembered that he had given them to Ahsoka. He had to get them back. He opened his wristcomm and checked the message.
    
    
    Hi Rex, I need to say one thing about tonight. If anyone asks
    where your blasters are, tell them you insisted on letting me
    take them as protection while walking home after our argument
    about you watching me. I’ll return them tomorrow at breakfast
    with the same story.
    ~ Ahsoka
    

He thanked the force that this was just about his blasters, and hoped that the lack of obvious anger meant that she was just a bit disappointed. He decided to just go to the mess for breakfast.

* * *

Rex took a deep breath before he went into the mess. He got his breakfast and went over to Jesse, Kix and Fives.

"Rex, how was last night?" Jesse asked as Fives smirked at him. He was considering giving Fives the shittier duties, but decided against it. Fives didn't do anything wrong knowingly this time.

"It went alright" he said, sitting down at the table.

"Details vod" Fives said.

"Yeah, it was your first time, right?" Jesse added.

Rex sighed "It didn't really go well"

"Oh... that sucks" Jesse said "Please tell me what happened last night, especially with Commander Tano"

"What are you trying to imply there?" he growled.

"Just that you were supposed to watch her, Sir. I just want to know that she got home safely"

Rex relaxed a bit. Jesse didn't know. It was time to start lying.

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge because I had an argument with her" he said "She was upset that I implied that I needed to watch her and wanted to go home. Alone. I managed to give her my blasters so she'd be able to defend herself. Hookup girl then approached me and told me I was a real gentleman for giving my blasters to a girl who just turned me down, so I got her a drink and things escalated from there"

"Cool. What species was hookup girl?" Fives asked

"Also Togruta" Rex admitted. He didn't want to risk any inconsistencies regarding anatomy.

"What colour?" Jesse asked.

"Yellow skin, dark blue lekku markings. They were very stripy, like nexu stripes" he lied.

"Ah, so no awkward resemblance to Commander Tano?" Kix asked.

"Would that bother you? I mean she's kinda cute honestly" Fives said. Rex mentally agreed, and then mentally slapped himself.

Then he wondered why he'd done that, he had told her she's cute to her face. He had even had her on his face. He blushed at the thought, but tried to play it off as if he's embarrassed by the question.

"No," he said. "She wasn't that similar"

Kix nodded and then turned to Fives. "I agree that Commander Tano is cute, but she's basically our sister, you know? It'd be awkward"

"Fair I guess" Fives said, before turning back to Rex "So, how did it feel to be inside a girl for the first time?"

"Honestly, I didn't get that far. I accidentally came mid blowjob and couldn't get it up for round two"

"Damn, that must've been a good blowjob" Jesse said.

"I think so? I don't have any comparison material, but it was mostly just me being nervous. It still felt good though"

"Oh, damn" Fives said "Well, better luck next time"

"I don't think she'll want a second try" Rex half joked.

"Well, you'll find someone else" Kix said "Just make sure you're safe. Did you have condoms?"

"No, I don't carry them. I had assumed I wouldn't need any while watching Commander Tano, for obvious reasons"

"At least you didn't go all the way then. I'll test you as soon as we can, and after that we'll go to 79's. We'll leave Commander Tano here or I'll watch her"

Rex had just opened his mouth to thank Kix when he heard a disgruntled "Ahem" behind him.

He turned around to see Ahsoka standing behind him, arms crossed, both of his blasters in her hands

"Oh, hello Commander" Rex said. He looked at his blasters. They looked good on her. He also became very aware of the emptiness of his own holsters. He suddenly felt vulnerable, especially since she also had her sabers on her.

He swallowed nervously. "How much of that did you overhear?"

"More than enough. Some things I didn't want to hear"

"Oh... Sorry Commander. I didn't mean to offend you"

She relaxed "Apology accepted. I came to bring these back. As you can see, they're still completely loaded. I didn't need them."

"That's good to hear" he said.

"And I don't need a babysitter" she said as she handed him his blasters and walked off.

"Yes Sir" he said.

"What's gotten into her?" Kix asked.

"Jealous probably" Fives said, winking at his captain.

Rex let out a humorless laugh.

"Nope. She's probably still upset at the babysitter comment from last night" he said, knowing that it wasn't true. He just hoped that she wasn't too upset with him for real. "And the one she overheard just now" he added.

His comm beeped, and he hid it under the table when Ahsoka's name popped up.

"I'm going to see what is up with her and apologize for the comments" Kix said, as he got up.

Rex checked his comm under the table.
    
    
    Hi Rex. Please don't let the other clones see this message, I
    don't want them to get suspicious. But I'm not actually upset
    with you. I just hope pretending to be upset would throw them
    off my trail. Everything is okay between us. At least for me.
    ~ Ahsoka
    P.S. We could do it again if you want to? No pressure.
    

Rex just sat there, thinking about the message. He hadn't ruined it with her. And part of him really wanted to take her up on that last offer.

But a bigger part (his brain) just wanted things to go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Also I noticed that the texts don't format properly on mobile. I can't fix that because then Rex only seeing the first line doesn't make sense and I'm a but too proud of how well it all lines up with the monospace font. But if you make the letters smaller it'll look like it should and it's still readable regardless so I hope it's not too much of an issue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix takes Ahsoka apart for a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot to hit post yesterday. Sorry. I'm very out of it.
> 
> **Warning:** mentions of STD's, pregnancy and abortion, though all minor and in a sex-ed kinda setting. Also Kix kind of offers himself to Ahsoka but she tells him it's not necessary

Ahsoka hit send on her message to Rex and slumped down next to the door.

Sending that to Rex had been risky, but she had a feeling that the other clones wouldn't see it and she trusted in the force. She wasn't expecting a fast reply, so she just tried to calm down.

The door to the mess hall opened and Kix came out.

"Commander, can I have a word with you?" the medic asked.

"Yes, of course" she said, knowing that he couldn't have seen the message. She would have felt his reaction in the force.

She followed Kix to the medbay. It was entirely empty.

"Do you know why we try to keep an eye on you?" Kix asked.

"Yeah, Rex told me it was to prevent other clones from hitting on me because that would make it awkward"

"Yeah, no." Kix said dryly "He left out the part where we would immediately be executed if we even asked."

"What? Even if they didn't know?"

"Yes" he said.

"Then why do you make me leave my sabers?"

"Because we don't want to get in trouble for getting you a drink. It doesn't mean anything to us. We're just doing it so not everyone has to make a trip to the bar, and you're usually near the wall so letting you get up would be too much of a hassle. But some of our brothers might think we're hitting on you"

"I understand." she said. She suddenly felt bad about what she had done. Rex hadn't made it seem like a bit deal, probably because he was not in the mood to talk about the possibility of getting executed.

"Good" he said "I don't mean to be rude. I just want to make sure none of my brothers gets in trouble"

"I know. What should I do if one of the clones did hit on me? I don't want to get him in trouble."

"Just turn them down and make sure no one knows you're a Jedi"

"Okay..." she said, now worried even more.

"Are... are you talking about a specific clone?" Kix asked. the tone of his voice made his suspicion obvious.

"Maybe? I wouldn't want to get anyone in trouble so if something were to happen, I'll say no" she said, hoping Kix would get the hint. A part of her wanted his advice badly, and she trusted the medic.

"I have to keep things a secret if you ask me too, even if it goes against other regs." Kix assured her "And I don't want my brothers to get in trouble. But, I'd be more than happy to get a few of my brothers to beat one of my other brothers up if you want me to"

Ahsoka laughed at that "Thanks Kix. But no, I just need to keep someone out of trouble. I'll tell you more details as long as you promise he won't get into trouble"

"Alright." Kix relented "As long as no one hurt you"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and searched her feelings and the force. It felt safe. She should probably confide in Kix, he might be able to help her.

"I went home with Rex last night"

"You... What? But he took... Wait. Did you... Ya know?"

"Yes" she said sheepishly.

Kix put his hand on his scalp in the same way Anakin always put his hands in his hair. "Holy kriff... But he said he ruined it? Are you okay?"

"I'm not upset about that. I mean, it was unpleasant to be surprised like that but I'll get over it. He didn't even try for round two. He just told me to go back home immediately afterwards"

"Yeah, post-nut regret" Kix said, as he started pacing around nervously.

"What's that?"

"Basically, immediately after an orgasm, there's a rapid change in hormones and you start thinking with your head again. You immediately become completely rational and regret any decision you made based on horniness"

"Do you think he regrets it?"

"I don't know. He did seem like he does to a degree, but he's not as destroyed as I expected someone would be if they uhm... Really didn't want it. But it's hard to tell. He's a terrible liar though, so if I ask him if he's alright I'll know if he's lying" Kix said as he stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Kix" she said "though he did lie to Fives successfully"

"Yeah but that's only because Fives is even worse" Kix said "And Rex is good with _technically the truth_ lies"

"It was one of those" she confirmed.

"I'll keep a close eye on his mental health. In the meantime, you should probably find someone else for... Uhm... Activities. I'll volunteer if that's what you want."

"Wait, what?" Ahsoka asked, bewildered.

"I meant that if you need some help with physical relief, I'd be available to help you" he said, as he switched to the most awkward parade rest she had ever seen a clone do.

"Kix, no, I... Why are you even offering, you said you thought of me as a sister in the mess"

"I do. But as a medic, it's my duty to make sure everyone is taken care of physically. If adding this to my duties will prevent you from seeking it in a uhm... Less safe environment, I'd... I'd help"

She shook her head. "No, I can tell you're not comfortable with it, even without using the force. I won't take you up on it. And what did you mean with a _less safe environment_?"

"Well... not all battalions are as uhm... Stocked up on condoms or well educated." he explained sheepishly. "General Skywalker talked the GAR into giving us three per leave and making sure all shinies have the talk before their first leave. But not all battalions have this, so there are a lot of clones out there with some diseases that can be transmitted sexually. Though a disease isn't the worst thing that could happen to you, I- Hold on I'm getting you something" he said as he started going through his drawers.

"What is?" she asked as she looked at him going through the drawers and cabinets

"Well, you can get pregnant. Most STD's can be treated, and the ones that can't are human exclusive. Except for herpes, but that's not dangerous. Just really itchy. But pregnancy isn't something you'd be able to hide, and I'm not qualified to help you. You'd need a civilian OB/GYN, and that would be impossible to hide" He said as he found the condoms. "Don't worry though, this will protect you. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, this was part of the sex ed we got at the Jedi temple." she said as she took the three condoms from him and put them in her pocket.

"Alright. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'd prefer an awkward conversation over an awkward medbay visit"

"Alright, I will. Thank you, Kix"

"No problem commander"

She looked at him for a second, and then she threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug.

"Commander?" Kix asked "I thought you didn't..."

"Relax. It's just a hug. I'm not trying to get into your armour"

"Alright then" he said as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you for not judging me"

"I'm a medic." Kix said as he let go "I don't judge. Not even if you _fall_ on something"

"What do you mean with that?" she asked, even though she had her suspicions.

"You don't want to know" he said.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go now. I have to spar with Skyguy soon"

"Alright, I have one last question though"

"Ask away"

"Did you say that to Rex as well?"

"What are you referring to?"

"The part about how you wouldn't want it unless he wanted it too?"

"Yes. I made that very clear. I don't think he could be confused about that, it wasn't an order"

"Okay. Then I'm sure the both of you will be fine"

"That's good to know" she said, before leaving.

She felt slightly better, now that she knew Rex would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deploy to Felucia, and Fives is trying to find out why Rex and Ahsoka are acting strange around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot one, so no warnings. (would still be a T if it was standalone, for mild swearing and canon typical violence)

Rex stood at attention as General Skywalker walked into the briefing room, followed closely by Commander Tano. She looked at him but he ignored her and focused on the briefing instead.

He honestly didn't know what to do about the current situation between them. Things were less awkward between them than he had assumed they would be after that night at 79's a week ago.

Things were still awkward between them, especially after she offered him a second chance out of pity. He didn't want her pity. He wanted his commander back. He knew that his stoic behaviour wasn't helping him in that, but she hadn't been upset with him about it. In fact, she didn't seem to care at all that he was back to calling her "Sir" and "Commander" again, or that he snapped to attention whenever she entered the room.

Part of him was hurt that she didn't seem to care, but he didn't want do anything that would prevent things from returning to normal. And right now, an honest conversation would. He couldn't just ask her for the pity fuck she offered without looking desperate, and he didn't want her to think of him as desperate.

And still, a part of him wanted to take her up on it. He wanted to know what she'd feel like on his dick, he wanted to know how she'd sound as he thrusted into her, as she moaned his name...

He focused back to the meeting. They were going to retake Felucia. Again.

Great.

* * *

In the gunship ride to the surface, Ahsoka had gotten in between him and Fives. She had started talking to him, but he didn't really know what to say to her so he just kept his answers short and when Fives had joined in shortly after and it had just become her and Fives talking shit about General Skywalker.

She was laughing with him and Rex tried to ignore it. Somehow it made him angry. He didn't know why. Usually he was happy if she was being friendly with his brothers, but now that he knew she might be making a move on him. He didn't much care about what Fives did in his free time, but he wasn't a fan of what Ahs- Commander Tano might want with him. Why it bothered him, he didn't know. He couldn't be jealous, he'd decided to ignore the part of him that was.

"So is everything okay between you and Rex?" Fives asked her. Rex just pretended not to hear it, even though he was standing next to them.

"As far as I'm concerned" Ahsoka said, smiling at him.

"Affirmative, Commander" Rex said curtly.

"Oh kriff that's bad" Fives practically gasped "What's wrong Vod?"

Rex looked at him and Ahsoka. They both looked worried about him.

"Look, I don't want to get into it right now. There is something between me and Commander Tano, but we need to focus on the battle"

"Did I do something to upset you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind. And I'm trying to clear my head of that before the battle starts. The two of you aren't helping. We'll talk this out later, alright?"

"Alright" Ahsoka said as the doors of the gunship opened and they all jumped into battle.

* * *

Rex followed Fives to a ledge they could use for cover.

"So... Commander Tano." Fives said as he ducked down behind the ledge.

"Shut up Fives" Rex said as he got down besides Fives.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just need time. Now shut up. I can't even hear the clankers over your banthashit"

"Alright. I'll still keep an eye on her just in case."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know you're special to her and she'll miss you. So if I spend some more time with-"

A Commando droid landed in front of them and shot at them.

Rex immediately returned fire, but the scream he heard from Fives confirmed his worst fear.

The droid went down after Rex his him straight in the faceplate and he crawled over to Fives.

"Vod, are you okay?"

"No, I got hit pretty badly" Fives said, clutching his shoulder

"Fives... I'm so sorry for how I acted. I hope you can forgive me"

"Just call the medevac you prick" Fives growled "I'm wounded, not dead"

"Oh, right." Rex said as he frantically started calling in a medic.

"Rex, What happened?" Ahsoka asked as she ran up to them.

"Fives got shot" Rex said.

Ahsoka immediately sank to her knees in front of Fives and inspected the wound.

"Can you get his armour off?"

"Of course, sir" Rex said as he started to dekit Fives.

As soon as he was sitting there, shirtless, Ahsoka started sliding her hands across his bare skin.

Something inside Rex reacted to that, and he briefly wanted her to slide her hands across his chest instead.

He quickly banished the thought. Fives was wounded for kriff's sake, and Ahsoka was only checking the injury through the force for him.

"I can't cure this" she said, as she held up her hand to apply pressure to the wound. Rex watched as the blood collected under the invisible force holding it in the wound

"I already called in a medevac" Rex told her.

"That's good. I'll stay here until they arrive"

"Thank you, sir" Fives said as he grabbed her free hand with the one was attached to the healthy shoulder.

She grabbed his hand back and Rex was annoyed again, even though he knew Fives needed the emotional support.

Before he could say something, the medevac arrived.

Fives was taken away and Ahsoka ran off again.

* * *

After the battle, Rex still felt guilty about how he had treated Fives. Even if Ahsoka had been flirting with him, he shouldn't blame the ARC Trooper for that. He couldn't really blame Ahsoka either, Fives was objectively attractive. What that thought said about him, he didn't know. It wasn't an incesty thing, he didn't want to have sex with Fives. And Fives looked just like everyone else. Was is a narcissistic thing to say?

He decided to banish those thoughts and visit him in the medbay to apologize. When he got to there, he heard a distinctly non-clone voice from behind the privacy curtain. Ahsoka.

"I don't know, he just needs space I think" she said.

"But why? The two of you were always so close"

"I- I don't know" she said, sounding a bit embarrassed "I'm just going to wait until things get back to normal"

"Well, if you need me to be there for you until he comes around, you can count on me"

"Thank you for the offer" she said "though I don't really want to think of you as a replacement. You're simply another good friend"

"Thank you, Commander"

"Ahsoka" she corrected.

"Ahsoka" Fives repeated. Rex suddenly felt the urge to stop this conversation, so he pulled the privacy curtains aside.

"Hello there" he said.

"Oh, hello Captain." Fives said.

"Hi Rex" Ahsoka muttered.

"Can I talk to Fives for a bit?"

"Of course" Ahsoka said, and she got up to leave.

Rex watched her leave the medbay to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping, and then he turned to Fives.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"What were you and Ahsoka talking about?"

"I was merely offering my friendship until the two of you talk whatever this is out" Fives said as he leaned backwards.

"Just friendship?" Rex asked.

"Well, yeah? I could offer to die for her as well but honestly, that's already expected of me so..."

"Fives, you know what I meant"

"Actually, I don't" Fives said, looking concerned now.

"Just make sure it stays with friendship. You could get in trouble if people get the impression that it's more" he said.

"Wait, I think I know where this is going" Fives said.

Rex was shocked. Did... Did Fives figure it out? Rex mentally retraced what he just said, but couldn't find anything that would definitely give him away.

"Yeah..." Fives said "I know what happened. You didn't get into a fight about the babysitting comment with her, did you?"

"I- I don't know what you're implying." Rex said.

"I think I do. Some Vod assumed you were taking her home in front of her, and that's what made it awkward between you, didn't it?"

Rex mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, you got me" he said.

Fives just started laughing.

"It's not funny, Fives. If those rumours spread, I could be killed for this"

"Alright" Fives said, still laughing a bit "Sorry, it's just too funny. First you had massive anxiety about getting laid, and now there are rumours that you're sleeping with the commander"

"There might be rumours. I haven't heard anything about it since that night at 79's. I'd like to keep my distance from her, just to make sure I don't feed into the rumours"

"Alright, I'll keep quiet." Fives said "I promise"

"Okay. Thank you. Get well soon" Rex said as he started to leave the medbay again.

Just when he was at the door, he felt Kix grab his shoulder.

"Rex, can we talk?" Kix asked.

Rex sighed, but said "Okay. What is this about?"

"Come into my office, please"

Rex followed the medic into the private office Kix usually used to discuss sensitive information.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Fives. What happened between you and Commander Tano?"

"Nothing" Rex lied.

"Something must have happened. We all noticed the distance between the two of you."

"That's because of the disagreement we had and because I want to avoid encouraging more rumours"

"Does Ahsoka know about those rumours?"

Rex sighed "No, she doesn't"

"You should tell her. She's not taking this distance well, Rex."

"I don't think I'll get the chance to talk to her in private without making things more suspicious"

"I'll make sure you have the chance for that if you promise me you _will_ talk to her"

"Alright Kix, I promise." Rex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next one will be spicier


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka get some privacy to talk it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another chapter to make up for being stuck on hope will never die
> 
> This one is a little spicier and they actually talk things out. don't worry, it's still slowburn
> 
>  **Warnings:** fingering, outdoors, biting (and accidental bleeding)

Ahsoka hesitated before knocking on the door to Skyguy's office. Rex was inside, she could feel him this time. So instead of knocking, she put her montral to the door.

"What _exactly_ did Kix tell you, sir?" Rex asked.

"Not much, only that you and Ahsoka had a disagreement that you want to talk out, but that you need to be alone with her. I think I have just the mission for that. What is it about?"

"I... Don't know if I can say it"

"I'll promise not to judge you"

"Sorry sir, but I don't feel comfortable sharing details without discussing this with Ahsoka first."

"Well, if you're using her first name, I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll call her in, she's at the door"

She could feel Rex staring at the door and pretended like she hadn't been listening in on the conversation.

"Hello Ahsoka. Did you get all of that?"

"Not really, I only heard that Rex wants to talk to me about something?" she said, pretending like she didn't have a vague idea what this was about.

"Well, I'm sending both of you to scan the jungle over here" he said as he pulled out a holomap "There is no way any droids can come there, we've already routed them. However, it needs to be scanned to make sure no live droids made it out. You mission will be to go to these coordinates, put up the scanner, let it run for fifteen minutes and then return to base with the scanner. You can also talk things out while waiting for the scan to finish. Just make sure you keep your receiving comm channel is open, Rex. Just in case one of your brothers needs you"

"Alright," Ahsoka said "Let's go Rex"

"Yes sir" Rex said as he followed her. Anakin rolled his eyes at the sudden return to formality.

* * *

An hour later, they were deep inside the jungle putting up the scanner. The gunship had put them down close, but they had to carry it for the last two clicks since that was easier than putting the gunship down in the thick growth.

"Can you ground it for me?" Rex asked while he put in the correct settings.

"This one?" Ahsoka asked, holding up a brown cable with a large pin.

"Yes. Do you see any other grounding cable?"

"Nope, just making sure. Plus, this way I can blame you if this goes wrong" she teased.

"Very funny. General Skywalker would probably still be mad at you for not stopping me. He expects you to know better"

"True" she said as Rex turned the scanner on.

Rex stepped away from his scanner and sat down on a fallen log. He turned off his commlink transmitter, leaving the receiver on, and patted the area beside him.

She said down and waited for him to say something. He didn't.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Some of the men might be getting suspicious" Rex admitted.

"Is it because we're acting weird around each other?" she asked.

"Yeah" Rex sighed "Look, I didn't mean to make it awkward by uhm... shooting too early. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I should have thought about that before I decided to uhm... you know. You warned me that you were close, and I didn't listen"

"I didn't stop you either. I should have at least satisfied you first"

"Well, the offer for a second attempt still stands"

"I don't need you pity" he said dryly.

"Pity? What do you mean?" she asked as she stared into his visor.

"Why else would you be offering?" he asked, sounding a bit more embarrassed now.

"Because I liked it enough to want a second round" she said.

"Now?" he asked, shocked, but with some audible relief in his voice.

"If you want to" she said.

"I want to." He said immediately "but I can't"

"Why not?" she asked, worried.

"We might get caught, and there is no way I can get my armour back on in time"

"Oh, yeah... That makes sense" she said.

"I could uhm... give you a hand though" he offered sheepishly.

"I'd like that" she said, moving closer.

To her surprise, Rex got up and looked around the clearing.

"Can you lean back against that tree?" he asked as he removed his gloves and tucked them into his utility belt.

"Why?"

"That way I can shield you. If we get caught, I can just pull my hand away and you can make it look like we were sparring"

"Smart thinking" Ahsoka said as she leaned back against the tree.

Rex immediately pushed himself against her, trapping her against the tree. She moved her hands to the filters on his his helmet and tried to lift it, but he shook his head.

"I need the HUD to keep track of where the others are" he said as he slid his right hand up her skirt.

She shuddered. Part of it didn't feel real, this wasn't like last time when they had both been a little drunk and they had been inside his office. And they had both been mostly naked.

This was different. They were both fully clothed, in the middle of a warzone. This was their normal.

And yet, she could feel his hand travel up her thigh and slowly slip into the waistband of her leggings.

She stared into his visor. She couldn't really make out his face behind it, but he felt tense and excited through the force.

She smiled at him as he put his hand down her panties.

"You're starting to get wet already" he said as his fingers slid over her folds.

"Yeah... I've thought about the possibilities a bit while we were bringing the scanner up here" she said almost breathlessly.

"Do you think about us like that often?" Rex asked as he continued to tease her.

"Sometimes. I usually try to focus on what I'm supposed to be doing. Distractions during battle are bad"

"Good girl" Rex said as he slipped a finger into her and started slowly rubbing her front wall.

Before she could stop it, she was purring again.

"Do you like it when I'm a little more dominant?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit. But I like taking charge too" she moaned.

"Okay, but for now I'll just take care of you" he said as he slid his finger almost entirely out of her.

She immediately missed him, but as soon as she felt him slide two fingers in she let out something between a gasp and a moan.

"Hey, stay quiet now" Rex said softly "You don't want to attract my brothers with all that noise"

"What happens if I do?" she asked teasingly, still purring.

"We get in trouble, so be quiet" he ordered softly.

"Yes sir" she purred as he kept slowly moving his fingers in and out of her.

Then, without warning, he pushed his face plate into her face. It startled her more than it hurt, even though the helmet wasn't exactly pleasant.

Rex stopped moving his fingers and slowly moved back, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I was wearing that. I just needed to keep you quiet."

"It's okay" she said, as she slowly started moving on his fingers "I could kiss your neck instead?"

In response, Rex just looked up and revealed a small opening in his armour just underneath his chin. She put her fingers into the collar of his blacks and pulled then down, exposing his throat.

She kissed his throat next to his adams apple. She teased him a little with her teeth again, and he hummed in approval. She could feel the vibrations.

"Could you rub my clit a little?" she asked "What you're doing now feels good, but it won't get me off"

Instead of moving the fingers he was still slowly pumping in and out of her, he slid his other hand into her panties and started searching around.

"A little to the left" she mumbled into his neck.

He immediately moved to the left, but now he was on the wrong side again.

"No, to the middle" she said, holding back a moan.

"Sorry, it's all very slippery and there's a lot of folds" Rex said apologetically.

"Then just rub the whole area with a couple of fingers" she said.

He immediately did as he was told, and the feeling was overwhelming.

She let out a moan that was a little too loud and he immediately pushed his body into her, forcing her head between his helmet and command wing

"Use my neck to keep quiet" he said.

She put her mouth to the muscles that were going to his shoulder.

"Yes, just like that" he said as she she started to nibble at his neck in order to keep quiet.

"A little harder" she barely got out.

Rex increased his tempo and she could feel her orgasm building up.

She bit down on his shoulder, careful not to hurt him.

Then, she felt her orgasm wash over her.

She clenched her jaw as she rode out the waves, grinding herself on his hands.

When it was over, she sagged down against him to catch her breath.

Then, she noticed the metallic taste of blood.

"Oh kriff, I'm so sorry" she said as she let go of his shoulder. The bleeding was hard to see through the blacks, but she could still taste it.

Rex let go of her and pulled his hands out of her leggings, which snapped back to semi-presentable right away due to the stretchy material. She fixed her dress and belts as he raised his hands to fix his collar and feel his neck. There was blood mixed in the wetness on his palm when he pulled his hand away.

Ahsoka stared at his bloody hand.

"It's okay," he said "I've had worse injuries"

"Yeah, but still. I hurt you" she said, moving her hand to where she had bitten him.

"It's fine. I kind of like it too be honest" he admitted.

"Okay... If you say so" she said "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"I don't think we have time for that, tilting his bucket to where the scanner stood. 5:21 to completion, the holographic countdown said.

"Oh... Well, I can return the favour later?" she offered.

"If you want to, but we're even now"

"Even?" she asked "You just got me off two times, and I only got you off once"

"When was the first time?"

"Just before you came last time"

"Ah... I uh... Didn't notice"

"So... what do you want to do with the last five minutes?

"I uhm... Kinda wanted to ask about doing this again?" Rex asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to. Just call me over for something paperwork related and tell me what you really want to do when we're alone"

"Okay, I will" he said, sounding relieved.

They stood in silence for a few moments, waiting for the scan to finish.

"So... what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. How did I do?"

"Pretty well, why are you asking?"

"Just making sure I did it right"

"Okay. The only downside was the helmet to be honest"

"What was wrong with it?"

"I prefer your actual face against mine instead of your faceplate"

"Well, that can still be arranged" he offered.

"I though you couldn't take your helmet off right now?"

"It'll be fine as long as I don't take it off for more than a minute. And none of my brothers are that close at the moment"

Ahsoka grabbed it by the filters again and gently lifted up the bucket.

When the lower half of his face was visible, she pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back, sucking gently on her lower lip.

"So..." he said between kisses "Does this mean we're good again?"

"Yeah" she said into his mouth as she slid her hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss.

The scanner beeped and they both let go, Rex putting his helmet back on.

"I can't wait until we can do this again" Ahsoka admitted.

"Me too. And I also can't wait for things to be normal outside of this" Rex said as he started packing up the scanner.

"Yeah, I'm glad we can go back to being friends." she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their ride off Felucia, Ahsoka decides to return the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will help a little with the post episode 12 mood
> 
>  **Warnings:** handjob, blow job, swallowing

The campaign to Felucia was finally over, thank the force or whatever. Rex was honestly just relieved. Aside from certain pleasant memories involving Ahsoka, this planet was terrible. He laughed to himself, thinking about how General Skywalker had complimented him on working it out with Ahsoka. If only he knew.

He loaded another crate into the gunship, still smiling about it.

"Need some help?" a voice behind him said.

"Commander Tano. No, I'm fine"

"No, I think you need help" she said "It looks unbalanced"

"Commander, I have loaded up a gunship before"

"No, let me just..." Ahsoka said as she rearranged the boxes in a 3 by 4 grid on the ground of the gunship, leaving out the middle two and one of the boxes next to it on their side of the gunship.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing? Why are you leaving the middle open?" Rex asked as he watched her stack another layer on top of them.

"I figured that this way, we could be in the middle instead of on the side. Maybe that will make it easier on the pilot"

"Yeah, but how will we get the last three in? We can't lift them from inside the gunship"

"I can"

"Sir, we can't make you do that every time. The old method is fi-" She cut him off with the "Just play along" stare she usually gave him when trying to lie her way out of stuff concerning her master.

"Alright. We can try doing it this way" he said, still not sure where this was coming from.

"Great" she said as she put the last layer of crates on. "Get in"

He followed her order and stepped inside the small space between the crates. It was one by two metres, and three high.

Ahsoka got in behind him and lifted the crates into the gunship before activating her comm.

"We're ready to go" she told the pilot.

In response, the doors closed and Rex felt the gunship take off.

Ahsoka muted the mic on her comm and held out her hand to him.

He tilted his helmet in confusion, and she just made a "hand it over" gesture at him.

So he tried to hand her his blaster.

Instead, she grabbed his wrist and muted his comm too.

"Commander?" he asked.

She just closed in and pushed him towards the crates behind him.

"I can return the favour if you want to"

Rex was a bit confused, but then she put her hand on his codpiece.

"Ah... Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Yeah, that's why I built us in like this" she said as she leaned into him.

He immediately took off his bucket and she pressed her lips to his.

He opened his mouth a little to allow her to explore a bit. Instead she started nibbling on his lower lip, gently teasing him with her teeth.

Then, she ran her fingers under the edges of his codpiece. He shivered.

He dropped his helmet and undid the front of his utility belt. It was still hooked to the sides of his armour, but now he could remove the codpiece.

"That's... less impractical than I had expected" Ahsoka said.

"What had you expected?" he asked, bemused.

"You made it sound like you had to remove the whole belt and the backplate with all the "it'll be hard to put it back on" stuff you said last time." she said.

"It's designed to come off easy, but it would still take more than the few seconds we'd have had there."

"Why would it be designed like that?"

"Uhm... In case you gotta go"

"Ah... Okay. It'll work for other purposes, right?"

"Depends on what you want to do"

"The same thing you did to me back on the surface" she said, running her hands over his blacks. He was definitely interested in that, and she could probably tell since she had her hands on the evidence.

"Okay, if you want to of course"

"I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't want to" she said, before kissing him again. He kissed her back as she undid his blacks.

"'Soka" he choked out as she wrapped her hand around his cock. She was a little cold, but he didn't mind. Her hand was soft as she slowly stroked him.

"Ssshh..." she said as she pressed another kiss to his lips and pressed her shoulder into his chest plate to force him into the crates.

He put his hands on her waist and gently rubbed circles on her sides. He slowly moved his hands up, and she moved back a bit. He stopped, leaving his hands on her ribs. Ahsoka just used her free hand to move his hand up to her chest. She was making room for his hands then. Good.

He slowly massaged her breasts, matching her rhythm as she pushed her breasts into his hands.

Then, he started to thrust into her hand a little faster than her rhythm and she followed his lead, upping her tempo.

She broke the kiss and started moving downwards.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Down" she said as she sank to her knees. His hands left her chest and ghosted over the soft skin of her lekku.

She got down on her knees and looked at him for approval.

He nodded and rubbed her lekku in his hands, just below her montrals.

He shuddered as her tongue touched his head. He'd probably never get used to that feeling.

"Thanks" he said awkwardly. She just smiled at him and took him into her mouth. Her mouth was soft and a bit warmer than he expected based on her hands.

He also couldn't feel any teeth, so he relaxed. He knew how sharp her teeth were but he tried not to think about it too much.

She started to suck gently and he rubbed her lekku appreciatively. She grabbed his kama and pulled his hips towards her, talking him in a little deeper.

Rex gritted his teeth in an attempt to stay quiet, but he also couldn't help but start to thrust into her mouth gently. He felt her tighten the grip on his kama and she started to bob her head on him, sucking on every thrust. He could feel his orgasm building up.

"Ahsoka," He panted "I'm going to come soon"

She let go of his dick and looked up at him, but she still had her hands on his kama "Where do you want to come?"

"I don't care, wherever you want. Just not inside for obvious reasons"

"I'm okay with swallowing if you give me something to get the taste away"

"I only have my water rations, and I already drunk half"

"That's fine" she said before putting his dick back in her mouth.

He sucked in a breath as she started to suck again. He grabbed her by the lekku and thrusted into her mouth again, a little harder this time. She didn't seem to mind, so he just kept thrusting into her, half wondering how she could take that. Did she not have a gag reflex?

Just then, his orgasm washed over him. she kept him in her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

He was still breathing heavily as he pulled his dick out of her mouth and stroked her lekku appreciatively.

She just grabbed his water rations from his hip, taking a swig from it. It was the empty one. He handed her the other one and she drunk it immediately.

"Thanks" she said, before getting up and handing him back both the packs. When he took them back, he felt that she still left half of the full pack.

"I think I should be the one thanking you" Rex said.

"Yeah, probably" she said "You should get your codpiece back on"

"Right" Rex said he said as he grabbed the codpiece and started putting it back on.

Ahsoka shoved one of the stacks of crates into the empty space behind her, and them she shoved the one next to them to the space where the first stack had been, opening the way to the gunship's doors.

He moved to the door, and Ahsoka moved the two stacks again so they had two spaces next to the doors just like they always had.

"Smart thinking" he said.

She just smiled at him and turned on her comm "How much longer?"

"We're landing aboard the Resolute in two minutes" the pilot said.

Rex straightened his back and put his bucket back on, ready to pretend like this had been just another normal gunship ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is looked over by Kix, who finds a certain injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been sick (don't worry, it's not corona. headache +nausea) and couldn't write the updates for the other two fics. I'm getting better now and I'm still working on those but I had this one almost finished so enjoy
> 
>  **Warnings:** The TalkTM and one small mention of unwanted attention. Also mentions of venom.

Rex dekitted in the medbay. The more seriously wounded had been taken care of first, and now it was time for the less wounded to get checked over.

When he pulled his blacks off, Kix came in.

"Captain, how are you doing?" Kix asked as Rex sat down on the cot.

"I'm fine, no injuries" Rex said, still in a good mood from the gunship ride a few hours ago.

"Then what is that on your neck?"

"What?" Rex asked, feeling his neck. It felt warm, and there were scabs. He suddenly realized who had caused them, and how. And judging by how warm and slightly swollen it felt, it had started to infect.

"You have a wound on you neck, and it looks infected." Kix said as he looked more closely "What bit you???"

"Uhm... I don't know" Rex said, trying to avoid how he got it "Can you just cure it and be done with it?"

"No, I need to know what bit you. If we don't know I'll have to give you all the vaccines that we have and keep you in quarantine for a month, since Felucia has a lot of species that carry diseases. Or it might be venomous"

Rex froze.

Togruta were known to be venomous. He didn't know how venomous it was though, or what it's effects are. Maybe it was slow working, maybe it had an incubation time. Even though he had had no immediate effects aside from the expected bleeding and a mild infection, he couldn't rule out the need for antivenom.

"Alright... It's a Togruta bite." He admitted.

"How did that happen? Did Commander Tano bite you?"

"The girl I hooked up with did" Rex said.

"But you didn't have it when we showered before the mission" Kix asked suspiciously.

"You must have missed it" Rex said, getting nervous now.

"Are you sure it wasn't Commander Tano?" Kix asked, smirking at the captain.

"What?" Rex asked, trying to look offended instead of guilty "Why would she do that? This was a hook up injury and I would never touch her inappropriately! How could you even suggest that?"

"Rex... She's the only option now. She's the only Togruta on this damn planet. She must have done it" Kix shrugged.

Rex shifted uncomfortably. If Kix found out, he'd end up decommissioned. It would have been worth it much more than any kill (even a dwarf spider droid), but he still didn't want to die.

"Kix... please don't do this. I'd be decommissioned if people think Commander Tano and I..."

"I know. You won't. You can trust me" the medic interrupted.

"I... I don't..." he sputtered.

"I know, I will help you. Just be honest" Kix said as he grabbed Rex's shoulders in support.

"I don't need help" Rex said, pushing Kix's arm away. "Whatever Ahsoka and I are doing, is between us. We're not looking for a third!"

Kix just started laughing.

"I don't want a threesome," he said "Especially not if it involves _her_. She's basically my sister"

"Kix, that's not..." Rex said, before putting his face in his hands "Ugh, what are you trying to say then?"

"I'd be willing to help you out with some supplies" Kix said "I want you to be safe."

"Why do you care?" Rex said, glaring at Kix.

"Because any accident could cause me to lose my Commander." Kix said with a serious face "I'm gonna have to be okay with what's going on, I just don't want it to end badly"

Rex considered his next words carefully. He didn't want to confirm that he and Ahsoka had something going on, but Kix seemed to have figured that out already. Playing dumb would probably get him into more trouble, he'd be better off keeping Kix quiet, and the best way to do that was by making him an ally in this.

"Don't worry, she's strong. She can take a lot, I won't hurt her." Rex admitted, looking to the ground.

"I know, I've fought her several times" Kix said. "Outside of sparring too. She really doesn't like tubes"

"I can imagine that," Rex said, cringing at his own memories involving tubes "Honestly, that is why I like her so much. She's really strong. She could easily kill me if she wanted to"

"Yeah, she could. But I wasn't talking about hurting her in the act. I meant pregnancy. I'll get you some extra condoms and lube. Actual lube, I don't want you to end up like Jesse" Kix said as he started rummaging through his drawers.

"Oh... Right. We hadn't gone far enough to risk that" he admitted, rubbing his neck and winching when he touched the wound.

"That's good to hear" Kix said, as he started looking for a bacta patch "Just be careful if you do get that far"

"I will," Rex promised "Thanks for not ratting me out"

"Of course," Kix said as he applied the patch to Rex's neck "It's not like I'd want to lose either of you over this, so this isn't entirely selfless"

"I know," Rex said. "But still"

Kix just nodded and patted him on the patch, both as a sign of affection and to press it on a little better.

"Also, do you know about the uhm... internal differences?" Kix asked nervously

"No, is there anything I should know?" Rex said, fearing that he might hurt her.

"Yeah, Togruta have a different anatomy" Kix said "basically, the deeper you go, the tighter it gets. I heard it feels great but it needs a bit more foreplay. The cervix is also not an outie like it is in humans, but you won't be able to reach it so that's irrelevant"

Okay, so..." Rex said, turning red from embarrassment "what's the practical advice here?"

"Start with just the tip, go deeper slowly. If you try to go deep before she's ready you could hurt her. But if you're paying attention to her reactions it should be fine"

"Alright" Rex said. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks"

"No problem. I just don't want you to hurt her accidentally. She's my vod'ika"

"I know. I'll... I'll take good care of her"

"Thanks, I guess" Kix said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Rex got up to leave, but Kix grabbed his shoulder.

"One last thing, captain. The condoms and lube will be in medbay 35C in the lower left cabinet until we arrive back on Coruscant. Make sure to get it out of there before this ship is cleaned up, I don't want them to be found. You can also use that medbay to avoid getting caught"

Rex nodded and went to leave, but then he wondered something.

"Can I ask what's up with Jesse?" Rex asked as he turned around.

Kix looked a bit uncomfortable at that. "Well... Jesse uses his field supply of bacta as lube. It works in a pinch, but he does it too often and he's conditioned himself to get a boner as soon as he smells bacta"

"That's not that bad, I had expected something worse to happen to be honest if you used bacta" Rex admitted "I assumed it'd be too sticky after drying up halfway through"

"Oh it's bad." Kix said "At least, for me"

Rex just laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, Rex managed to pull Ahsoka apart in an empty hallway.

"We need to talk" Rex told her as he pulled her behind a couple of crates.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Kix knows" he said. "He saw the bite wound and somehow drew the correct conclusion"

She looked to the ground "Yeah, I told him because I was worried about you"

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I was worried about you, and so were the other clones. I hoped Kix could help" she said as she looked back up at him.

"Well, he did. We now have a medbay to sneak into after curfew. So... if you want to..."

She smiled "Yeah, I'd love to" 

"Good. See you tonight then" he said before walking off

"Bye!" she said, but then he remembered.

"Ahsoka, there's something I wanted to ask" he said

"What is it?" she asked, as she turned around to face him.

"I uhm... I know this is weird to ask after... You know" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and ghosting his fingers over the bacta patch. "But are you venomous?"

Ahsoka chuckled "Does it feel like I am?"

"No, but I just want to make sure." he said "Besides, most venomous snakes don't inject venom all the time. I know it's probably not comparable, but the snake bite section of our first aid training it the closest comparison I have"

She laughed. "We're not venomous. That's just a rumor. One that I don't discourage, so please don't tell anyone who doesn't know"

Rex sighed in relief "Okay, that's good to hear. Why can't I tell the others?"

"Even if I'm not actually venomous, people will be intimidated by it anyway. And it keeps Fives from stealing my drinks"

"Really?" Rex asked "I assumed he knew stuff about Togruta anatomy. Since I've seen him hook up with a few Togruta"

"Yeah, we usually don't tell this to random strangers, and especially not hook ups." she said "Just in case you need to make a threat"

"Okay. Why are you telling me then?" he asked, but then he realized the implication se made.

"Rex, you're not just a hook up. You're my friend. I can trust you." she said .

"Yeah, that's a good point. I didn't mean to imply I would-"

She held up her hand. "I know."

"Okay, good." he said, nodding awkwardly. "So uhm... Will I see you in Medbay 35C tonight?"

"Of course" she said, winking a him before walking off.

He smiled to himself before returning to his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Again, sorry for not updating the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka meet in the medbay to have sex for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally do it
> 
> **Warnings:** Basically what is says on the tin. First time, vaginal sex, reverse knotting or whatever you'd call it. There's also minor mentions of penile fractures, and syringes.

Ahsoka opened the door to medbay 35C like Rex had told her. He was already sitting in one of the two cots, stripped down to his blacks already.

"Ah, you're here." she said as she checked the corridors before closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get most of the stuff off already" he said as he got up.

"Where are you going, aren't you supposed to stay in the bed?" she asked, smirking.

He just kept walking. "Just getting the condoms"

She followed him, and watched him bend down as he grabbed the condoms and lube from the cabinet.

As he squatted down, the fabric of his blacks hugged his butt nicely. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't notice that the clones all had objectively nice butts. Rex had always been kind of off the radar for that, since his kama hid his assets much better than the butt plate.

She snuck up to him as he grabbed the stuff and slapped his butt playfully.

"Hey!" he said, as he turned around and looked at her, pretending to be offended.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head innocently.

"Nothing" he said, advancing on her, staring her down and forcing her back towards the cot.

She just smirked at him as she walked to the cot backwards. When she was against it, he pushed himself against her and cupped her face.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, trembling slightly.

"Yes" she said, looking his straight into his golden eyes.

"Okay. If you change your mind at any point or if I'm going too fast, please tell me" he said as he moved in to kiss her.

"Don't worry," she said, tilting her head up to meet his lips "I wasn't planning on letting you take the initiative"

He smiled as he kissed her. His lips were soft and smooth, unlike the last few times when they had been a little chapped. Maybe he was using chap stick now?

She hopped on the cot and he moved his hand up her leg.

"So... How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I though you wanted me to take charge?" she said, cupping his face in her hands.

"I do. Do you still want that?" he said as he started to unzip his shirt.

She nodded and slid her hands over his bare chest as he put his hands behind her neck.

"Is it okay if I take this off?" he asked.

She nodded and went back to kissing him.

As he undid her dress and slowly slid it down, what she was about to do started feeling real in a way. She pushed her bare chest to his, enjoying the feeling of his bare chest to hers. He was hairless, at least on his chest. Which was good, she didn't really know how to deal with body hair.

Rex moved his hands behind her legs, and he tried to lift her. He wasn't getting a good grip on her, even though he had no issue lifting her normally. Still, she put her hands on the cot and lifted herself a little. Rex slid her dress down even further. She helped him pull her dress down and he just took her leggings down with them.

She let go of him and started taking off her boots so she could strip off her leggings and dress too. Rex took the opportunity to take off the bottom half of his blacks, revealing boring grey regulation underwear with a very visible erection underneath it.

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" he said, looking at her panties. "Can I touch you as well?"

"Yeah," she said as he started rubbing her over her soaked panties. "Like that..."

She rubbed the outside of his underwear too, feeling the outline of his erection harden a bit.

"Lay down" she said.

"Yes sir," he said, before giving her a half smile and lying down on the cot.

"What did I say about following orders?" Ahsoka teased.

"I shouldn't take orders from you, I know..." he said "Please just pin me down"

She smiled and climbed on top of him, pinning him down like he asked. She straddled him, trying to grind her clit over his length.

Rex looked up to her, breathing heavily. She leaned over and kissed his neck.

"'Soka... Please..." he murmured. She exposed her fangs to his neck, letting him feel them.

"Yes, but no marks." he said. She immediately bit him softly, nipping at his skin.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked.

"Just this for now. Is it okay if I put the bed up?"

"Sure" he said as she pushed the button to move the back of the cot up. Rex sat up against the mattress and Ahsoka adjusted the way she sat on him.

"Good, now I can sit here and kiss you" she said before kissing him again.

"Anything else you want me to do?" he asked.

"Touch me" she said.

Rex moved his hands to her sides and pulled her close. She ran her hands over his body too, feeling the muscles under his skin and his warmth.

He broke the kiss, and started kissing her lekku.

"Yes, that's good..." she said as she started purring again.

"So... are you wet enough now?" he asked into her lekku.

She got up on her knees and pulled her panties down, showing him the wet spot.

Rex just looked down at his own underwear. She followed his gaze and saw that she had made a wet spot on his underwear too.

"That's why I asked" he said.

She could feel her lekku darken, but she got off him to take her panties off. He took his underwear off as she walked over to the box of condoms that was laying at the footend.

"Do you know how to put them on?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out. There's instructions here" she said "You know how they work too, right?"

"Kinda. My brothers always share all the details. I'll uhm... probably need to tell them some details about this too. I'll lie about who it was though"

"Yeah, I know. That's okay" she said as she took a condom out of the box and climbed back on the bed.

"Is there anything you want to discuss first?" he asked as she straddled his legs.

"Yeah, let's just go easy" she said as she opened the wrapper "I'd prefer to do this slowly. We can always go rougher the next time."

"Yeah..." Rex said "Besides, I don't want to end up like Hardcase"

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Let's just say a girl landed on him the wrong way and it's still bent" Rex said, visibly cringing.

"Ah... I'll be careful" she said as she put the condom on him and rolled it down. "Are you ready?"

"I am," he said nervously "Are you?"

"Yes" she said, moving onto his lap.

She looked down at his dick, as it rested on his stomach between her legs. She carefully took him into her hands and lined him up with her opening.

She made eye contact with him and he grabbed her hips, and slowly guided her down on him. She took him in slowly, but when he was only about a third in she started feeling resistance.

"Let me adjust a bit" she said.

He just nodded, and just looked into her general direction, kinda zoned out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just getting used to how it feels as well." he said, making eye contact again.

"Okay. Can I move?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he said, as he grabbed her hips a little tighter.

She started moving around on his dick carefully, trying to feel how she could move.

It felt a little weird, but not unpleasant. Rex was breathing heavily, and seemed to be holding back his reaction.

"Does it feel good?" she asked as she grabbed his sides for support.

"Yes." he said "I'm trying to keep still"

"Okay. I'll move a little lower. Once you're all the way in, you can start moving too" she said as she leaned over and started kissing his neck again as she pushed herself down on him gently.

Rex kissed her lekku in return, and she moaned softly.

She could feel that he was going deeper.

"Yes..." Rex murmured into her lekku. "Harder please"

She made her thrusts slightly bigger, and Rex just started thrusting into her lightly.

"That intense?" she asked as she kissed him behind his ear.

"Yeah..." he breathed

"Okay, keep doing that," she said "It feels good"

Rex started thrusting into her a little harder, still holding onto her hips firmly. She moaned a little, trying not to be too loud. She could feel that he was all the way inside of her now, and she tried to match his pace.

He went faster, and pushed her head away with his own. She faced him, wondering why he did then and then he pushed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back as he kept thrusting into her, but he let go of her hips. His left hand slid up her back until it was underneath her back lekku, and his other hand went down to her clit.

He tried to finger her, but he wasn't getting a good angle due to the weird way he had to hold his hand. She moved his hand up to her breast, and she started fingering herself.

"This will be a bit easier for me" she said.

"Okay," he said. "You should come first, I don't know if I can do much after I come"

She nodded and kissed him again and braced herself so he could thrust into her as she fingered herself.

He started thrusting a little harder.

Soon, she could feel herself getting close.

"Almost there" she said.

"Good. After you're done, can I just go as hard as I can?"

"Yes, I'd like that" she said. She knew he couldn't really hurt her by thrusting, since he was already comfortably ballsdeep and she knew how hard he could buck his hips forward in this position from all the sparring they had done.

She sped up her rhythm and pretty much immediately came as she clamped down on him. She could feel him twitching inside her as she sagged down on him.

They both sat there, breathing heavily.

"So... Are you still going to go as hard as you can?" she asked.

"No," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "Already came from feeling you come"

"Ah, okay. Next time then?"

"Next time" he said, before he tried to gently slip out from under her, before realizing he was stuck.

She laughed a bit at that, but Rex was looked confused.

"I'm stuck" he said.

"Yeah, that's how it works" Ahsoka said bemused.

"No, no it's not" he said, starting to panic now. "Should we call Kix?"

"No," Ahsoka said as she realized that Rex was freaking out "This only lasts five minutes or so. I'm sorry, I didn't know humans don't have knots"

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Basically, my muscles are trying to hold you into place. Male Togruta have a knot that would swell up too, but I can't feel one on you." she explained.

"Does that mean I can get out sooner?" he asked, as he relaxed again.

"Well, if you don't have a knot it might work" she said as she tried to pull herself off him. It felt a bit weird against her swollen, overstimulated walls but there was more movement than she expected. Still, pulling him out further caused her muscles to tighten around him involuntarily.

"Stop, I'll just wait it out" he said, with clear annoyance in his voice

"Okay, I'm sorry for hurting you" she said, looking down at his stomach.

"Hurt is an overstatement. It's a bit oversensitive, that's all. And my brain doesn't really want to stay here, I'm getting really tired right now to be honest and I want to sleep."

"Oh, okay" she said.

"At least my post nut regret isn't as bad as the first time" he half joked "Sorry about that, by the way. It's was just weird. You instantly turned back into being my commander and I didn't know how to deal with that"

"It's okay," she said "How do you see me now?"

"Well, you're still my commander. But it's not that awkward anymore. I stopped feeling guilty about noticing how attractive you are now, and if you don't mind this, then I don't mind." he said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you, Rex" she said as her stripes turned dark again "for the compliment"

"No problem. Thank you for being my first" he said.

"Of course. It was an honour honestly" she admitted.

"How so?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you trusted me with something that made you nervous. And I know it's culturally significant on some planets." she said.

"Yeah, it is on Mandalore as well" Rex said "But not to us clones"

"Why not? Weren't you raised Mandalorian?" she asked.

"Well, yes. On Mandalore, it's tradition to wait for someone special. Someone to start a family with. But we know we will never get that person, so it doesn't matter to us. Some of us... I mean _them_ don't even remember everyone's names. Not even the name of their first. I guess I'm the exception on that though"

"Ah, okay. I just wanted someone who I could trust and who'd make this good for me too." she admitted.

"And? Did I do a good job at that?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did" she said, before leaning in and kissing him again.

As she leaned in, she noticed that she was no longer knotted to him. She pulled herself of off him.

Rex kissed her back and then he broke the kiss to push his forehead to hers.

"Thanks again" he said "Not just for this, but also for being such a good friend"

"Of course. You're my best friend" she admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just don't tell the others. I'm not supposed to have favourites" she said, winking at him before getting off the cot.

"I won't" he promised as he took the condom off and tied it. "Where do we put this?"

"I think with the medical waste?" Ahsoka offered as she started putting her leggings back on "We have to hide it though, I don't want Kix to find it"

"I'm not digging around in there" Rex protested.

Ahsoka sighed and walked over to the bin. She lifted the garbage with the force to avoid touching any of the syringes and motioned for Rex to put the condom and the wrapper in the bin.

Rex put them in. "I keep forgetting you can use he force for this kind of stuff too"

"Well, we're not supposed to" she said. "But honestly, it's worth it to avoid questions from Kix."

"Right. So... do you want to do this again sometime?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to" he said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex's brothers try to get him a girl. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter because it's my birthday and I can't do anything with my real life friends so I thought I'd make some people online happy :)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Drinking, awkward flirting, failed one night stand.

"Rex do you want to come to 79's with us?" Jesse asked as he barged into Rex's office.

"Sure, who's coming?" Rex asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Fives, Echo, Tup and Kix"

"Okay. And Commander Tano?" he asked.

"We decided not to invite her tonight. We want to make sure you can go home with someone tonight" Jesse said, before grabbing Rex's shoulder and dragging him out of the office.

"Alright, I'm coming" Rex said as he followed Jesse to the speeders.

* * *

At 79's, Rex looked around at the women at the bar. They were all gorgeous, but he still felt nervous. They weren't like Ahsoka. Ahsoka was his friend, she was easy to talk to. He didn't know any of them, and he didn't know what to talk about.

"Go on, talk to one of them" Tup said

"Yeah, just pick one you like. All the girls here are into clones" Jesse reminded him.

"And they won't blame you for asking nicely" Fives said "A polite rejection is the worst case scenario if you're nice to them"

"Just make sure you're safe" Kix told him.

Rex sighed. A part of him didn't feel right about this, but that was probably just the anxiety.

"I know you got away without dickrot last time, but don't risk it again" the medic said.

"I know... I know..." Rex said, glaring at his brother. Kix knew who he had slept with that one time. And he had probably figured out they had gone all the way already, since he had probably found that the condoms and lube were gone.

Rex looked around the bar, and spotted a cute petite pink Twi'lek girl. She looked nice enough, and not particularly intimidating. Rex took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, sounding a lot less kind than she looked "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi and talk?" he stammered.

"I'm not interested" she said.

"Okay then" he said before quickly turning around and going back to his brothers.

"She said no" Rex said.

"We saw, she was kinda rude to be honest" Tup said.

"Probably playing hard to get or just trying to make it obvious that she's not interested" Jesse said "Either way, time to move on. Go to the next one"

"Which one?" Rex asked.

"You get first pick tonight" Fives said.

Rex nodded nervously, and looked at the other girls. There was a cute brunette human near one of the tables, sipping on her drink alone. He approached her nervously.

"Hi" he sad, a bit awkwardly.

"Hello" she said.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay"

"I'm doing well too. How are you?"

The woman just shot him a concerned look walked away.

Rex sighed as he realized how awkward he had been and walked back to his brothers. Fives was trying not to laugh.

"I need a drink" he said, a bit miffed.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal" Tup said.

"Yeah, we'll get you a drink and then we'll try again" Fives said, guiding Rex to a booth.

Rex sat down next to Tup, with Jesse and Kix across from them. Fives, on the other hand, just said "Be back in a few minutes" and disappeared into the crowd.

"If all else fails, we can probably talk Commander Tano into rejecting you again" Jesse joked.

"Yeah," Rex said, laughing uncomfortably "I don't think she'd want to help me with that"

"So what went wrong?" Tup asked.

"I don't know." Rex said "It's just awkward with them. Hookup girl made it super obvious that she wanted me. These girls are hard to read"

"Yeah, it's honestly the best when they just really want you, ya'know?" Jesse said "But sometimes, you just gotta be the one doing the pursuing"

Rex just sighed.

"Cheer up, pillow princess" Jesse said "I'm sure you'll find someone"

"I'm not really feeling like it now if I'm honest. I'd prefer to just drink with you guys" he admitted.

"Okay," Kix said "You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with"

Rex nodded and sat back with his drink. He had expected this to be easier, since he had some experience now and no reason to be as nervous. He had managed to satisfy Ahsoka, so he'd be able to satisfy them too. But he was still nervous. It was probably normal to be more nervous about hooking up with someone who you didn't know, but still. There had been very little awkwardness between him and Ahsoka. Well, there had been a little but nothing that ruined the mood. It had felt natural, and he felt safe with her.

"So how did your first time go?" he asked his brothers.

"Came too soon, disappointed her, never saw her again" Jesse shrugged.

"I tried too hard to impress her, and injured myself" Kix said, avoiding eye contact "Luckily I'm a medic"

"What happened again?" Jesse asked.

"Hit my head on the kitchen cabinet above the counter I was taking her on, and it was a sharp corner so I started bleeding"

"Ouch"

"Yeah. Nothing a bacta patch couldn't fix though"

Rex turned to Tup "What about you?"

"She kept pulling my hair without asking so I left halfway through" he admitted.

"Our point is," Jesse said "it's okay if you screw this up. We all did"

"Yeah, as long as you don't _hurt_ her" Kix said, slightly threateningly.

"Don't worry, I can be careful" Rex said, hoping the medic wouldn't say anything that would sound suspicious.

"Hey guys, this is Cedi" Fives said, as he came back with a teal Togruta with white lekku, light blue lekku markings, and rounded white facial marking. "Cedi, this is my brother Rex. The one who I mentioned"

"It's nice to meet you" Cedi said as she slid down into the booth next to him and basically plastered herself to him. "Fives said that you were too nervous to talk to girls"

"Uhm... yeah..." Rex said as he tried to get used to how she was sliding her arms around him.

"I could take you home with me so we can have some fun" she said "I'd love to teach you some things"

"O-Okay..." Rex said, still not processing what was happening "Let me finish my beer first"

"Of course" she purred into his ear.

He downed his beer and ignored his brothers' stupid grins before following her outside.

"So... where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"My place. It's a 10 minute walk" she said as she started walking away from 79's.

"So uhm... Do you know Fives well?" Rex asked as he followed her.

"A bit. It's only physical, we're not that close" she said "I wonder if you're gonna be as good with your mouth though"

"Ah, uhm... let's hope so" he said. Something about this didn't feel right, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It felt like he was walking into an ambush.

"You're a captain right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Though I do often have to act above my rank because we don't have a clone commander"

"Oh, so you're used to ordering people around?" she asked excitedly.

"I try," he joked "Honestly, some of them don't take orders as well as they should"

"I do" she said "I hope you'll like giving orders to me"

Rex chuckled awkwardly. He didn't really want to give her orders, or to take charge, but he didn't feel like he could voice his concerns. In a way, she was pretty dominant. But not in the way he liked, he still wanted to have some kind of say in it. It wasn't like Ahsoka's playful dominance, where she genuinely enjoyed being in charge but never made him feel like he was less somehow. This woman seemed to only see him as a role he could play.

He then realized that he really wanted to be with Ahsoka instead.

"We're here" Cedi said as she opened the door to her apartment and gestured for him to go inside.

He awkwardly walked in, and she closed the door behind him. He felt kind of trapped.

Cedi wasted no time taking of her shirt, revealing a pair of rather big breasts in a green bra. She was the same height as Ahsoka, but a lot more... _filled out._

Rex just stared at them, and briefly wondered what colour her nipples would be. Ahsoka's were a few shades darker than her skin, so he assumed Cedi's would be the same.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, her long lekku framing her chest nicely.

"Yeah..." he said. It wasn't a total lie. His codpiece was getting tight. But he still didn't feel entirely safe.

"That's good to hear. You can take it off me if you want to" she said as she turned around and pulled her back lekku to the side to allow him access to the back of her bra.

Rex stepped closer and inspected the closing. It was a hook system that seemed way to small and fragile to work. He tried to open it, but it wasn't working well. She took pity on him and took it off for him, before turning around and giving him a full view of her breasts. Turns out he was right about the nipple colour, they were dark teal. He still felt weird about this. She hadn't even kissed him like Ahsoka had. Would he have to make the first move?

"Shall we take it to the bedroom, and I can let you destroy my pussy like it's a battledroid" she said as she walked towards the bedroom.

Rex snorted. As tense as he was, that was funny, and a joke might lighten the mood.

"Sorry, I left my blasters in the barracks" he said.

She frowned at him "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually I destroy them with my blasters" he elaborated, feeling the mood drop as he was forced to explain that rather obvious joke.

"Can't you take this seriously and just take me?" she said, unamused.

"I mean, I could. I was just trying to lighten the mood" he said.

"I don't want you to lighten the mood. You're just as bad as Fives"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Fives and I didn't exactly match, so I was ready to turn him down until he told me it wasn't for him, it was for his commanding officer. I had assumed you'd be more serious than him"

"That's a low bar" he argued.

"What kind of insane person would put someone like you in a command position?" she asked, and that question ticked him off. He already had enough confusion about his rank, since everyone know he was much more than the captain he was on paper. 

"General Skywalker."

" _THE_ General Skywalker? Is he insane?"

Rex decided not to answer that question, since he had asked himself that same question many times and still didn't have an answer.

"Just get out." Cedi snarled at him. Rex stumbled backwards. It wasn't a human snarl. It was feral, with a crinkled nose and bared fangs. He was both scared and aroused at the sight, but she seemed to be serious.

"Okay, I'm leaving" he said as he stumbled back to the door. He fumbled with the door and made his escape.

Once he was outside, he took cover behind a corner and took a deep breath, letting the cold, slightly polluted air fill his lungs.

That did not go as expected.

Though, if he was honest with himself, he was pretty relieved. He had come much further than usual, but he just didn't feel comfortable with this woman.

He came out of his hiding place and started heading back to 79's, before he stopped in his tracks. His brothers would probably just console him about this loss and help him try again, but he didn't want that. He would prefer to just be with Ahsoka instead. He ducked into an alley and commed her.

After a few dial tones, her hologram appeared. Just her head, and she wasn't particularly happy to see him judging by the sleepy squint she gave his (probably much to bright) hologram.

"Ahsoka here. What is it?"

"Hi" he said, suddenly feeling guilty "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was still awake, but I was trying to fall asleep. What's happened?"

"Well, I tried going home with a woman from 79's but I chickened out once I got to her place. And now I can't go back to 79's now."

"Ah, that sucks," She said "Why are you calling me though?"

"I uhm... Was wondering if you could come over to talk" he said, hoping she'd get the hint.

"I can't leave the Jedi temple now, sorry." she said "And why was I not invited to 79's?"

"The boys thought it'd be awkward if you were there while they all played wing-man for me" he said "We'll probably go again tomorrow, you should just show up if they don't invite you"

"Okay, I will" she said. "I'll come to the barracks tomorrow morning. I want to see the drama unfold tomorrow"

"Okay. Are you going to swing by my office too?" he asked "I want to tell you what actually happened. My brothers will just get the details of what we did, but I'll pretend like it happened with Cedi"

"Okay will do. Just to talk?"

"Maybe more" he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him. Even through the hologram, he could see her fangs. "If we can"

"I hope we can"

"Me too"

"You should get your sleep now" he said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" she said "good night"

"Night" he said as he hung up.

He took a deep breath before deciding to go for a walk for 30 minutes or so, and then pass out in the barracks until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D lemme know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives gives Ahsoka his side of what happened at 79's, and Rex calls her away for "paperwork"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I should probably be calling them chapter tags instead
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Cunnilingus, Blowjob with deepthroating

Ahsoka opened the door to the barracks and headed straight for the mess. The clones would probably be waking up around now, and she could feel that many of them were hungover.

She didn't see Rex, so she went to get breakfast.

"Commander, how are you?" Fives asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit disappointed that I wasn't invited to 79's last night"

"How did you find out?" Fives asked, surprised.

"I can tell that a lot of you guys have a hangover" she said "It's a Jedi thing"

"Interesting. Would it make you feel better if I gave you an update of what happened last night over breakfast?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

She followed Fives to a table and sat down with him.

"So, what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It's not exactly uhm... Well, it involved hook ups"

"I mean I have to put up with seeing you guys hit on with random girls already. This can't be much worse"

"Okay, I got Rex a hookup" he said, smirking "His first"

"Oh, tell me more" she said.

"Okay, so we were trying to get him to talk to girls, but he was just being super awkward. And then he just wanted to get a drink. And then I spotted this girl I vaguely remembered, Cedi"

Ahsoka nodded, remembering that Rex had mentioned that name "How do you know her?"

"Well, basically I tried to hook up with her but it turn out she doesn't really appreciate my sense of humor and she's got an officer kink, so it didn't exactly work out. But I knew I'd be able to talk her into sleeping with Rex, since he's my CO and doesn't always enjoy my jokes either"

"What do you mean with _officer kink_?" she asked.

"Some girls are really into the higher ranking clones" he explained "Mostly because they want to be ordered around"

"Rex doesn't seem like he'd be really into ordering more people around" she said.

"Nope, he's tired of all of us" Fives laughed "But honestly, Cedi isn't the nicest person so I figured Rex could ruin it with her. I also got to tell her to suck a dick in a way, so that was nice"

Ahsoka laughed. "So you just picked a girl you didn't like for him?"

"Well, she's a togruta and I know he's into those. And she's objectively hot. So it's not like I picked someone he wouldn't like at all. She's just one night stand material, and it's better if he disappoints her"

"He's into Togruta?" she asked, in an attempt to look like she didn't know already.

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't be?" Fives said "They have beautiful colours, and they have those headtails... They're just so elegant, but I also love how powerful they are. And fangs. Fangs are so sexy."

"Ah, okay" she said as she felt her lekku darken "Do uhm... Do you feel that way about me?"

"Oh, Uhm..." Fives stammered "No. I mean, yes. Yes, you're attractive, I'm not gonna deny that. But you're off limits, since you're our commanding officer. I'll respect that and be professional around you, don't worry. My brothers will too"

"I know, I was just curious" she said "I know you guys wouldn't try anything in that direction"

"Yeah, just take it as a compliment. And not just because you're a Togruta. You're also cute because you're you" Fives said, clearly still a little embarrassed that they were having this conversation.

Her lekku markings were almost black now.

Then, she felt a spike of anger from behind her. She turned around and saw that Rex was looking at them, but he quickly calmed down and walked over.

"Commander Tano, can you come to my office?"

"Did Skyguy mess up the paperwork again?" she sighed.

"Yeah..." he said.

"I got to go, talk to you later Fives"

"Bye, commander" Fives said.

* * *

"What was that about?" Rex asked after he closed his office door behind her and locked the door.

Something in her stomach jumped when she realized why he was locking the door "Fives just told me his side of what happened last night, and then he went on about how he's into Togruta"

"Ah, so that's what got you all flustered" he said.

"Yeah" she said, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Do you like the attention?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, it's still a compliment. I like compliments"

"Yeah, I can understand that. And you are pretty attractive" he said as he stepped closer and stroked her cheek. "You know why I wanted you here, right?"

"Yes," she said, before she pulled him down and kissed him.

He kissed her back and ran his hands over her back.

She moved her hands to his command wing, but he grabbed her wrists.

"We can't take too long, just take my codpiece off"

She nodded but pulled her own leggings down first.

Rex took his codpiece off and put his fingers on her ladybits.

She kissed him and started to open his zipper and pulled his dick out.

He slid his fingers inside her, and she adjusted his hand so that his palm was pushing against her clit.

She moved her hand a little faster as she started grinding into his hand.

"A little slower" Rex said "We're not in that much of a hurry"

"Okay," she said as she slowed her pace on his dick.

Rex grabbed her butt with one hand and started pulling her leg up.

"What are you doing?" she asked when Rex broke the kiss

Rex just sank to his knees and put her leg over his command wing, not breaking eye contact until he was fully on his knees

She put the hand that had been on his cock on his cheek.

He looked at his hand that was still inside of her and then looked up to her for approval. She nodded.

Rex pulled her towards him as he leaned forward and started eating her out, his fingers still inside of her.

She grabbed his head with both hands for balance as his tongue hit her clitoris.

"Keep quiet" he said between licks.

"Okay" she barely got out "Almost there though"

In response he pulled his fingers out and continued eating her out.

"Rex, I'm-" She got out before her orgasm washed over her.

She rode his face until her orgasm was over.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No, it's okay. I wanted you to come first"

"Why? Now you can't take me anymore"

"I know. I don't want to be stuck inside of you. I can't risk getting caught like that. At least not now"

"Okay, that's understandable. Do you want me to return the favour?" she offered.

"I'd love that" he said as he got up again "And... I was wondering something"

She leaned closer to "What is it?"

"Do you have a gag reflex? I mean, last time you probably had me pretty deep"

"I have a gag reflex, but ignoring a reflex is easy for a Jedi. Do you want to see how far I can take you?"

"If you want to" Rex said, blushing "I mean, I wouldn't ask that of you. But If you're offering, I'm not turning it down"

"Okay, I'm curious as well" she said as she sank to her knees in front of him.

"Okay." he said "Do you want me to, uhm... help or should I just stay still?"

"Just stay still" she said as she took him into her mouth

She played with the head before taking it in deeper. Rex sucked it a breath and she took that as a sign to take him in all the way.

"Oh force" Rex go out as she swallowed around his cock.

She let go of him and then she noticed something in her mouth. She couldn't really identify it so she just pulled it out. Then, she realized it was a hair.

"I'm sorry" she said

"What?" he asked

"I somehow pulled out a hair"

Rex turned red. "I'm sorry, I'll shave it next time. I should have thought about that"

"You're not hurt?"

"No, they shed regularly. It's a normal thing but you shouldn't have to deal with that"

"It's okay, I'll live" she said as she licked the head again.

"O-okay." He petted her montrals awkwardly as she continued to suck him off.

"Can I come on your chest?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on" she said as she let go of him, opened the hooks behind her neck and pulled down her dress.

Rex just started to jerk off with one hand as he leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed him back until he broke the kiss to come over her chest, leaving drops of semen all over her breasts.

She looked down at the result, and then back at him.

"Not your best marksmanship" she joked as she stood back up.

"Shut up, I hit the target" he said before leaning down again to kiss her forehead and walked over to his desk to get her some tissues.

When he grabbed the tissues from the drawer she noticed there was hand lotion too.

"Subtle" she said.

Rex snorted "Just don't tell Skywalker"

"I'm pretty sure he knows"

"I'm not sure" he said as he handed her a tissue.

She wiped her chest off. "I mean, everyone does stuff like that."

"Yeah, but he had exactly zero suspicion when we asked him to take you to 79's. There's a good chance he thinks it just doesn't work down there, a lot of people do actually"

She raised an eye marking at him. "Why would they think that?"

"Well, it's not exactly useful on the battlefield. So there is no reason for us to have that functionality" he said as he put his dick back into his pants and started putting his codpiece back on.

"I mean I guess. 79's is still popular so a lot of people know better"

"Yeah, true. But General Skywalker is married, he has no business there"

She laughed. Rex had noticed that secret too, then. "He still approved the condom rations though" she added

"He'll sign anything without reading if he trusts you. I doubt he knows what he signs three out of four times."

Ahsoka laughed. "So what happened with Cedi?"

"I don't know what else to tell you. She just didn't appreciate my sense of humor and wanted me to order her around. She kicked me out when I hesitated. I don't really know what else to say"

"Fives told me she wasn't exactly his idea of an ideal woman" she admitted "He said she was more of a one night stand type of thing, and told me that he knew she'd be interested enough in your rank based on her officer kink."

"Yeah, it was weird. She somehow managed to make me feel like less of a person than the longnecks, and they treated us like a product"

"You deserve better" she said.

"Well, I have you" he said, smiling at her. Her lekku flushed at that.

"Thanks"

"I do have some bad news though" he admitted .

"Oh?"

"I wasn't lying when I said General Skywalker fucked up the paperwork again"

She laughed "Okay, I'll help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka goes out drinking with the clones, and Rex tells them what he wants them to think happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I hope you guys still like it. 
> 
> **Chapter Tags:** Some mentions of stuff in previous chapters, some "The TalkTM" from Kix, this is a plot chapter.

After undoing the last of the Skywalker paperwork disaster, Rex leaned backwards.

"I need a break"

"Yeah, me too" Ahsoka said. "79's tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. But I don't want them to think I invited you. They might think I'm chickening out again"

"Fives invited me too to make up for not inviting me yesterday, I'll just go with him"

"Okay, I'll see you over there" he said.

Ahsoka nodded, got up and left his office.

He sighed. He hoped he could spin a coherent story in which he pretended that Cedi and he had done what he had done with Ahsoka, without giving away what actually happened.

* * *

"So, details vod" Jesse said putting down his beer in front of him.

Rex looked around the booth. Tup, Echo, Jesse and Kix all looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you guys what happened."

Jesse, Tup and Echo leaned in closer. Kix stayed to the back though, and Rex smiled. Kix was usually a nosy fuck, but now that it involved Ahsoka he seemed to be a lot less interested. Good. He could have some revenge for all the annoying shit the medic did at times.

"So, we went home. We talked for a bit on the way there, and eventually she leaned in so I kissed her. And then-"

Jesse suddenly dragged his finger over his throat, and Rex fell silent.

"Fives, Commander Tano" Tup said, both to greet them and to warn his brothers.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late." Ahsoka said.

"That's okay" Jesse said.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing" Echo said.

Fives turned to Rex. "How was last night?"

Rex pretended to choke on his drink, and Ahsoka tilted her head curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rex lied.

"I already told Ahsoka what happened, Rex. There is no need to hide the details"

"Fives, we're not allowed to go into detail around her" Echo said "That's against the regs"

"But we already broke the regs by not hiding what we do here anyway, and she can keep a secret. Right, Ahsoka?"

"Of course," she said "And if I'm honest, I'm kinda curious about the details. If you don't mind sharing, that is" she said as she turned to Rex.

"Well, I don't." Rex said truthfully. He knew nats had a taboo on that topic, but clones didn't. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, please say so. I know nats have taboos there, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable with oversharing"

"I'll tell you if it does" she promised, and Rex smiled at her. It was so easy to talk to her.

"Okay. So, after Fives introduced us, we went back to her place. She kissed me before we went inside" he said.

"Was she good?" Echo asked.

"Yeah, she was" Rex said. "So then, we went inside and she just wanted to get right to it. So she took off her shirt and went down on me"

"Oh damn, and you accepted that from a Togruta?" Tup asked.

"What does her species have to do with this?"

"They are carnivores. Meat eaters"

"Yeah, those teeth are sharp" Kix added.

"Can confirm" Ahsoka said.

"I uhm..." Rex considered telling them he trusted her, but he trusted Ahsoka. Cedi was a different story. "I wasn't thinking about that"

"Even after that first hookup girl bit you?" Kix asked, with a shit eating grin.

Rex froze, he knew is his brothers had seen him naked between that hook up and when Ahsoka actually bit him. He stared at Kix for a second and the medic seemed to realize. His brothers were just laughing.

"Is it still intact?" Echo asked.

"Yeah, it's fine" Rex said. "Besides, the head was pretty far away from her teeth if you know what I mean"

"She got you all the way in?" Kix asked, before staring at Ahsoka, who's lekku flushed dark.

Rex gave Kix a death stare, and Kix seemed to realize something. Ahsoka knew him well enough to figure out that he had assumed she had been the one to deepthroat Rex, but then he realized this was about Cedi.

"Why are you looking at Ahsoka like that?" Echo asked.

"Nothing" Kix said.

"Some of us do have a gag reflex, _Kix_ ," she said "It's not a species trait"

"What's this about?" Fives asked as Rex stared the medic down

"That stupid myth about how Togruta don't have a gag reflex." Ahsoka said "Even though he should know better"

Kix looked embarrassed at that.

"What happened?" Fives asked. "Kix didn't try to shove something down your throat, right?"

"He's a medic," Ahsoka said "Of course he did."

"Kix, what the hell?" Tup asked

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Kix protested

"That time you had to pump my stomach before surgery, and made me choke on the tube" Ahsoka said

"Okay, that's fair. I'm sorry for that." Kix said, throwing his hands up in surrender "Can we go back to Rex's story?"

Everyone nodded, so Rex just sighed.

"Okay, so we got to the bedroom. I let her sit on my face to return favour, she seemed to like that"

"Yeah they pretty much always do" Fives said."That's why I always offer that"

Resx sighed and finished the story quickly"And then she put a condom on me and rode me like there's no tomorrow"

"Nice" Jesse said.

"Yeah, but then she came and clamped down on me. I could have used a warning that that could happen" he said, glancing at all his brothers.

"You didn't know?" Echo asked.

"That's basically the main reason to be into Togs" Fives said.

"Yeah, but it's freaky if you don't know it's gonna happen. And it caused me to come early" Rex pouted.

"Well, that still went better than my first time" Jesse said.

"Yeah, honestly we all expected it to be worse" Echo said.

"Too bad you couldn't take her in the knot though" Fives shrugged

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, getting curious now.

"The knot is there to make sure you come as well, but without the cum spilling out. But it's very sensitive and if you don't come immediately, you can just keep going. It's very intense for both parties, though you should start slow. It can be overstimulated at first"

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind" he said as he gave Ahsoka an awkward glance.

Then, the other clones seemed to remember that she was there as well.

"Right, commander?" Fives awkwardly asked.

"I think so?" she said. "It matches up with my sex ed, but I'm not exactly experienced. Do humans uhm... not do that?"

"Nope. It just goes soft again afterwards" Kix said.

"But then how does it stay in?" she asked awkwardly "The semen I mean"

"Higher spermcount, so it doesn't matter if you lose 90%" Kix said clinically.

"Ah, okay" she said.

"Which is one of the reasons why Togruta-Human hybrids are so rare" Kix said "Well, that and the cell membranes of the eggs and the sperm cells don't recognize each other well. So they rarely fuse naturally. But it is possible, so use a condom"

"Thanks for the advice" she said, as her lekku turned black. Or at least that's what it looked like in the multicolored light.

"I think you're making her uncomfortable" Rex said.

"It just a little weird to randomly get a talk about pregnancy" she said.

"Well, it could end with you dying in childbirth" Kix said.

"Yeah, let's change the subject" Rex said.

"Yeah, we should." Fives said. "Let's just drink like normally for the rest of tonight"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said "Let's do that"

"Sorry that he made you uncomfortable, Commander" Rex said.

"Nah, I'm fine. And I take it a compliment that you're willing to share details with me. I just don't want to hear another one of Kix's rants"

"Just curious, but did you ever..." Fives asked.

"No," Ahsoka lied "I mean the Jedi code... you know. That's why I'm curious"

"Ah okay. Feel free to ask me anything if you need details" he said.

"Okay, thanks" she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while. been having a lot of writers block lately
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Oral sex, dominant Rex, Vaginal sex, reverse knotting

"Commander Tano? I need help with paperwork" he said. "I know it's late, but it's important"

Her eyes lit up. He really should start making other excuses, before he ended up conditioning her to get aroused whenever he mentioned paperwork. Like Jesse with bacta.

"Of course," she said "Skyguy messed up again?"

"Yeah..." he said, "like usual"

She followed him into his office, and as soon as he locked the door behind her she turned to him.

"We're not here for paperwork, are we?"

"No, we're not. But we should probably find a different excuse. You looked too excited"

'What, am I not allowed to be excited?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"No," he rebutted "Not when the other men are supposed to believe you'll be doing paperwork. They'll send you to Kix for a mental health check up"

"Fair." She said "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, uhm... I kinda had something I wanted to ask of you"

"Just something you wanted to ask, or something you wanted to do?"

"Both."

"Okay, what is it?" she said, tilting her head innocently

"I want to try acting a bit more dominant," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, okay" she said.

"You sound disappointed" he noticed

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd ask for the knotting thing" she said nervously.

"Oh. Yeah. That's what I wanted to do too. But are you okay with me taking charge this time?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to take charge next time" she said.

"Okay" he said, as she straightened her back a bit and fell into a relaxed parade rest.

"So... what do you want me to do?" she asked, tilting her head. Something in his chest jumped at that a bit.

"Uhm... Can you take your clothes off?" he asked.

"You can be a little more dominant than that if you want to" she joked as she started pulling her top down. "Just order me around or do what you want. I'll warn you if I disagree"

"Okay" he said, before putting his hands on her chest, cupping both breasts at the same time. He pushed her towards the wall, and she went willingly.

When she reached the wall, he slammed her into it rather harshly. He didn't worry about hurting her, she was strong and he was only slamming her into a wall.

She let out a gasp that he quickly stopped by kissing her.

He felt her wiggle against his armor as she stripped off her clothes completely.

"Good girl" he said as he started to undo his belt.

He pulled back to look at her. She was completely naked, and he let his eyes travel over her muscular abdomen and strong thighs.

"Let me put my mouth on that" he said as he sank down to his knees and started licking her pussy. Her folds were soft under his tongue, and her soft moans were the best thing he'd ever heard.

She put her hands on his head, and started grinding her pussy into his face.

He started taking his armor off piece by piece. Stripping off the blacks was hard without taking his mouth off of her, but he managed. He had shaved for her, but he wouldn't blame her for not noticing from this position.

Now that he was naked as well, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her, but he had to stay safe.

"Is it okay if we uhm... Do it now?" he asked as he got up.

"Yeah" she said breathlessly.

He went to his desk and pulled out a condom. He still had the three that were his monthly ration, and the 12 pack Kix had given him, which still had 11 left. Still, at the rate he was going through them now he'd be out of condoms before next month's ration if he didn't do something. Maybe he could ask Kix for more if it became a problem, but he didn't really want Kix to know how often he was fucking the medic's "little sister."

Still, he grabbed one and put it on.

Ahsoka was still leaning back against the wall, fingering herself gently as she watched him.

"Your hair is gone" she commented.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get anymore stray hairs on you" he said as he walked over to her and leaned over her, supporting his weight against the wall.

"Give me your leg" he ordered

She lifted her leg and he took it, and pulled it upwards. She leaned back against the wall to support herself, and he lined himself up with her opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if this angle is going to work. But let's try it"

He pushed himself inside slowly, letting her adjust to him.

"Yes, put it deeper" she said.

He pushed into her a bit deeper, earning him a sound between a gasp and a moan.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes..." she moaned "Deeper"

"Yes sir" he said as he pushed into her more. He wasn't feeling a lot of resistance, which he took as a sign that she was more than ready for this.

"You're not supposed to call me that," she said as she swung the leg she'd been standing on around his back and hooked her feet together behind his back "You're in charge today"

"I know, sorry I- 'Soka!" he yelped out as she pulled him in deeper with her strong legs. He staggered a bit, both at the intense feeling of being ballsdeep inside of her and her sudden weight resting on his hips. She had his torso in a vice grip and her arms were around his neck.

He immediately pushed her into the wall and started fucking her against it. He could hear her breathing and moaning into his ear, whimpering something that sounded like his name ~~he hoped it was.~~

Then, her grip on his hips faltered and she slid down a couple centimeters before he caught her. At the same time, she clamped down on his dick.

"Did... did you come?" he asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm stuck" she said.

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"No, the angle is weird when I stand. That's why I wanted you to hold me up"

"Okay, I can't hold you up forever though, and I kind of want to put you down" he said. She wasn't that heavy, but she wasn't exactly easy to lift. She still probably weighed around 60 kg, maybe more? he wasn't good with guessing weight, but he knew he'd not be able to hold her for that long without straining his muscles beyond what was pleasant and he'd have to drop her eventually. Which he didn't want to do while stuck inside of her.

"Okay, can you put me on the table then?" she asked.

"Yeah, hold on" he said as he grabbed onto her tightly as he could.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a little. As soon as he took her weight off the wall, she leaned down and kissed him again. He tilted his head up to kiss her back and pressed her against him, taking in the feeling of her soft skin against his chest.

Then, he walked over to the desk awkwardly, trying to support her weight with his hands and not his dick.

"Can I put you down on it?" he asked between kisses

"You don't have to ask" she said, so he put her down on the surface. She laid down on the desk and looked up to him expectantly.

Rex gave her a gentle, experimental thrust. She gave him a soft moan in response. He thrusted again and she whimpered a little. With renewed confidence, he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her towards him on the next thrust.

She was really tight around him, and the feeling was honestly amazing. Not just how tight she was, but also how soft her hips were, her toned muscles, the soft moans she let out every time he thrusted into her.

"You're. so. beautiful." he said between thrusts. She didn't answer him, she was too distracted by his movements. But he didn't need an answer, just being here with her was enough.

And just then, he came.

After the last shock was over and his throbbing member started to become overstimulated, he slumped over. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her on the mouth, exploring her mouth with his tongue. 

She kissed him back as she fingered herself. Shortly after, he felt her clench around him again. It wasn't exactly pleasant on his overstimulated member, but he didn't want to leave her blueballed either.

"That was amazing," she said, with the cutest smile on her face. How he'd never noticed how adorable she was, he didn't know. But she was.

"Yeah, it was" he said. "Can I sit down?"

She nodded. "Let me hold on to you"

She wrapped her arm around his neck again, and he sat down in his chair with her still on him.

"What were you smiling about?" she asked.

"Just about how good that was" he admitted.

"Yeah, it was" she said before she curled up against him. He stroked her back lek gently.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

He could feel the pressure on his dick lessen, and tried to lift her off him. She let go off him, but she wasn't reacting to him.

"Ahsoka?" he asked.

She murmured something in response, but didn't really respond. She had fallen asleep. Great.

Rex sighed and put her on the desk again, and tried to get her dressed without waking her. He somewhat succeeded, but she still looked pretty disheveled. Those leggings were somehow worse to put on an unconscious person than blacks. The only piece of clothing he got on right was her underwear, and he wasn't planning to show off that particular accomplishment to anyone else.

He got into his blacks and went to the barracks to get a spare mattress from the rack. He grabbed sheets, a blanket and a pillow too and put them on the mattress for transportation

"Rex?" a sleepy voice behind him said "what are you doing?"

"Oh, Kix. It's you" Rex whispered "Can you help me take this to my office? Commander Tano fell asleep during paperwork"

" _During_ paperwork?" the medic asked, his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Well, after" Rex said "Not during. It wasn't that bad. Now help me carry this mattress"

"I hope, for your sake, that it was better than _not that bad_ " Kix said as he grabbed the other end.

"Of course, she really enjoyed the paperwork" Rex said with a smile.

"Okay then." Kix said "If I get any complaints from her about you I'm surgically removing it"

"You're really pissed about this" Rex noted.

"Of course I am. She's basically my little sister, and if you're caught Skywalker will have your head and she'll be... I don't know, probably sent back to the temple. And I just have to pretend like everything is fine, and like the I'm not about to lose both of my commanding officers, which would cause the whole battalion to fall apart since our chain of command is garbage to begin with, _Captain!_ "

Rex just stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly "I hadn't considered that"

"It's okay, sir. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Kix sighed. "I'm just scared, and it's not helping that you're being so calm. It's like you don't even take it seriously."

"I do, Kix.I do. It's just..." He sighed as he tried to find the right words "She helps me unwind. So I'm just... really calm afterwards"

"I know." Kix said as he picked up the mattress again "And in a way I'm happy for you. Just... just be careful"

"I will" he promised. "We're here"

"Is she...?"

"She's dressed and asleep. At least, that's how I left her." he said.

"Okay. I don't really care about if she's dressed to be honest. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen her naked. But I don't want to embarrass her by coming in."

"When did you see her naked?" Rex asked.

"Mostly while prepping her for the bacta tank, and I was always professional." Kix shrugged "It does nothing for me to be honest."

"I wouldn't be too aroused if she's in bad enough shape to be put in a tank either" Rex admitted "Mostly worried"

"As you should." Kix said "One question though. Are you planning on letting her sleep alone?"

"Yeah, of course. That's the polite thing to do after a hook up, right?" he said.

"Yeah... not entirely. It is when you're not close to a person." the medic rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "But you should probably stay with her. She's gonna get cold"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, lower body temperature, no double blankets, cold office... She's not gonna sleep well if you don't keep her warm"

"If you say so. Can you back me up on the body heat thing in the worst case scenario?"

"I don't think I'll have much of a choice" Kix said.

"The general can be pretty oblivious" Rex said in an attempt to cheer Kix up a bit.

"Let's hope so" Kix sighed. "Good night, vod"

"Good night, Kix" he said before dragging the mattress inside

He made the bed on the ground, and gently laid Ahsoka in it before slipping in himself. He awkwardly pulled her against his body, spooning her.

He couldn't exactly ask if she was okay with this, but he assumed she would be. And this was something he could just apologize for afterwards if she wasn't okay with having him as a heating pad.

As is if on cue, she rolled around and snuggled into his chest and pulled him close.

Part of him still didn't feel right about this. Despite what they had just done, she was still his CO. He shouldn't be cuddling her. None of his brothers had mentioned stuff like this happening after sex either. 

But... this was nice. She was soft and she smelled nice.

He pulled her a little closer before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope y'all like it


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up the next morning, and Rex isn't feeling too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. It's a plot one. Hope you guys enjoy it. There's a lot of STD mentions and one STD test in here but it's all in a medical setting

Ahsoka woke up wrapped in strong arms, to the smell of unwashed nanoprene and dried up bodily fluids. She really should have showered. She pulled her face out of the blacks and looked around the room, and then she realized where she was.

Rex's office.

She remembered how she got there. Rex was taking her on the desk and then... Had she fallen asleep?

She sighed. She had, and hopefully Rex had managed to make up an excuse as to why she had slept over.

She snuggled closer to Rex, who was still asleep. Last night had been amazing, but she felt off.

Something about it felt wrong. He hadn't done anything wrong, but she still felt used.

Something about how Rex had asked to be more dominant after Cedi had rejected him bothered her. She knew Rex had only wanted to practice with her, and he was allowed to pursue other girls. But still.

She rubbed her eyes. She shouldn't blame Rex, she had agreed to be his, well, practice buddy. So she'd just have to deal with it that he was taking her up on the offer.

Besides, she still liked it. And in a way, the other girls he'd end up sleeping with would be practice for her. So it should be okay, she thought.

And Rex was nice to sleep with. He was cute while sleeping.

She kissed him softly. He didn't kiss her back, but his lips were soft.

She laid her head back down and tried to get some additional sleep.

* * *

Rex woke up to his commlink beeping. He opened his eyes and saw Ahsoka sleeping next to him, her face close to his.

He grabbed the comlink that was lying next to the bed and saw who it was. Skywalker. Kriff. He shot up, waking Ahsoka up in the progress

Rex answered the call as he gestured to Ahsoka to stay quiet

"Rex, have you seen Ahsoka?"

"Yes sir. She fell asleep in my office while doing paperwork, and I let her sleep. I hope that's okay"

Silence.

"Yeah, that's fine." he said after a moment "What did you do to get her to fall asleep immediately?"

"I think she was just tired, sir" he lied. He knew he was a terrible liar, and prayed to the force that Skywalker would be oblivious enough.

"Okay then. Did she do extra training or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Rex said.

"What did you do? Maybe I can do that with her too"

Rex froze, but Ahsoka started choking with laughter on the floor. Rex kicked her in the ribs to keep her quiet, and she nodded and tried to keep quiet.

"Uhm... sparring." he said "The grappling kind"

"Okay, thanks for the info. She's your responsibility now, make sure she gets food, a shower and gets her day started"

"Sir, she's not a child. She can look after herself"

"I know, just make sure she does all of that and report back to me"

"Yes sir" he said and he hung up.

"So... You're gonna have to watch me shower..." Ahsoka teased.

"No, I'm sure that's not what the general meant"

"You could interpret it that way. I wouldn't mind..." she said.

He sighed. "I'm not really in the mood now. I need breakfast first"

"Okay, I'll be back here for round two after breakfast," she said.

"Okay" he said absentmindedly as he walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He remembered that he had locked it, unlocked the door and walked to the mess, followed by Ahsoka.

She was in a much better mood than he was, but he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries right now. It was early in the morning and he hadn't had his caf yet. She was honestly kind of annoying him right now but he ignored it because that would just delay him getting his fix. Maybe caf was really as addictive as spice. Also, he was getting a little itchy down there while walking. It was probably nothing though.

When they entered the mess, he just walked straight to the foodline to get his caf and breakfast.

Behind him, Fives had started talking with Ahsoka and walked off with her, since he already had his breakfast. He was too tired to care, he wanted to eat his breakfast in peace. He knew he wasn't in the best mood anyway. He was still itchy and it was getting worse with the hour. He was starting to consider seeing a medic.

He really hoped it wasn't crotchrot. He had been safe for the most part and he had only been with Ahsoka, so he'd have to tell her that she gave him a disease. He really wasn't looking forward to that. Though there was a chance Kix would assume he got it from someone else and had given it to Ahsoka, and would kill him on the spot. Which would at least save him that awkward conversation with Ahsoka.

He quickly finished his breakfast and went to take a shower. If anything was wrong down there, he prefered to check it out first before Kix did.

* * *

Once he got to the showers, he saw that they were empty. Good. He stripped off his blacks and looked down.

The whole area that had had hair around 24 hour ago had started to irritate and small red bumps were popping up, along with newly grown stubble. He groaned. This might be the permanent type of dickrot.

He quickly got into the shower and started washing himself. He still smelled like bodily fluids, though it wasn't strong enough to be noticed by anyone else he hoped. He skipped washing his dick, he'd heard that touching the bumps could cause them to spread.

He finished the rest of his routine as quickly as possible, before one of his brothers saw that he had dickrot now.

* * *

Rex knocked on Kix's office door.

"Come in," the medic said.

He looked up when Rex came in.

"This isn't about last night I hope?" Kix said.

Rex swallowed nervously. "It is."

"What happened? Please tell me the condom didn't break"

"Not as far as I know" Rex said "But I might have dickrot"

"You have _WHAT???_ "

"There's uhm... small red bumps"

"Oh force, no... Why didn't you use a condom with Cedi?" Kix asked

"I uhm..." Rex said, confused. If he remembered correctly, he had told them he had worn a condom. "I did?"

"Sure you did. And you slept with the commander last night!"

"I didn't have it back then, I swear!"

"I hope so, for your sake. If she has herpes, I'll cut it off next time I have an excuse to put you under"

"I know, thanks for at least offering anesthesia." Rex sighed.

"Now take off your pants, I have to give you an STD test right away." Kix said as he slipped on gloves.

Rex shuddered, remembering the last time. It had... not been pleasant. Not the worst he's ever had, but the thing with the cotton swab was unpleasant. Still, he took his pants off. His best move was to cooperate in the hope that Kix would not be too rough, and sat down on the cot.

The medic knelt down and stared at Rex's junk in silence for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"Rex. This is razor burn"

Rex blinked slowly. "What?"

"This looks like it's just razor burn. When did you shave?"

"Uhm... About 24 hours ago"

"Yeah, that's definitely razor burn. You scared me, vod."

"Sorry. I assumed I wouldn't get it since I never get it when I shave my face."

"Yeah, down there is different." Kix said "But I'll still have to test you because you've been with Cedi."

"To be honest, I haven't." Rex admitted. "She turned me down when I wasn't up for ordering her around."

"Oh, that explains why your story didn't match up with what Fives told us about her," Kix said, as he still grabbed a swab. Rex froze up a little.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll have to swab the bumps just to make sure."

"Oh, the bumps. Sure." Rex said.

Kix got to work and Rex relaxed a little. As awkward as this was, at least Ahsoka was probably fine.

"Wait, so that deepthroating was..."

"Yeah, that was Ahsoka" Rex admitted, turning red.

Kix just stared at him with a hint of anger.

"She offered to do it." he said.

"But... She puked on me once because she has a gag reflex." Kix said "Why did she do that?"

"She said she can ignore it with enough willpower. I think she was too wounded for that"

Kix sighed. "That's fair."

"So... You're not upset?"

"No, as long as you didn't give Ahsoka anything nasty"

"No, I haven't even touched another woman. Well, Aside from Cedi at 79's but I was still wearing my armour."

"And she was mostly touching you" Kix added "By the way, you should be aware of how Fives' stories about Cedi really didn't add up with yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we talked about her for a bit after you left with her. He told us she's a total sub and really didn't like it when he asked her how she wanted to do this. She said something about she wanted him to make all the decisions and how she wanted him to use her. When he wasn't comfortable with that, she kicked him out. He said he hooked you up with her because she deserved to be disappointed"

"Real nice on Fives' part. Honestly, if I hadn't had the ego boost Ahsoka is giving me I would probably have given up on talking to girls." Rex scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what I told him too but he didn't listen." Kix said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am" he said "Thanks for asking"

"Do you want me to call Fives over to talk it out?"

"No, I want to keep this lie going" he said "I want them to know I got laid and that I'm over my nervousness, and the situation with Cedi helps me cover up what really happens."

"I know, but Fives might be an issue. He knows what Cedi's like."

"He doesn't know her well, it'll hopefully be fine. And I don't trust him not to tattle on us"

"Makes sense," Kix said.

Then, Rex's commlink went off.

Happy with the change of subject, Rex picked up on immediately.

"Rex here" he said into his comm

"Hey Rex, I need your help in the shower" Ahsoka said seductively.

Kriff.

Kix just sighed. "Just go. I don't want to know any details and wear a kriffing condom"

Rex nodded, knowing he was beet red again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex in the shower and experiment a little with using (the) force. Also, Kix's day just got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter tags:** shower sex, oral sex, inappropriate use of the force, minor STD mention, contraceptive fail, pregnancy scare, emergency contraception

Ahsoka heard the door of her private quarters open and close. She just kept showering, she knew who it was.

"Lock the door behind you, Rex" she said. She heard the door lock.

"Ahsoka, we need to talk"

"Oh... About what?" she asked

"You can't call me like that. One of my brothers heard that."

"From the inside of your helmet?"

"No, it comes in on my wrist comm if I'm not wearing it." Rex said "Luckily it was Kix, but still"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it worked like that. Why were you with Kix?"

"Uhm... turns out it gets itchy down there if you shave it. It's normal apparently but I didn't know that"

"Okay. Do you need a kiss on it?"

"Uhm... Why?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Nevermind," she said, not wanting to explain that one "Just get your armour off, you need to shower with me."

"Are you sure you want this? It feels like sandpaper down there" Rex asked as he removed his armour and stripped off his blacks.

"I can take a little roughness" she said as she pulled on him with the force, pulling him into the shower with her.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled, looking down indignantly at his now soaked boxer shorts

"It'll dry" she said as she pinned him against the shower wall. Rex struggled a bit against the invisible force restraining his hands beside him, but he didn't look like he was really distressed. More confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked "Why are you forcing me against the wall?"

"You said I was allowed to be in charge next time" she purred as she closed in on him.

"Alright, I did that" Rex said as she started kissing his neck and started shoving his boxer shorts down, grabbing his dick. He squirmed under her touch, testing out the grip (both on his wrists and on his dick) she had on him and bucking into her touch.

"Do you like this?" she asked.

"You should be able to tell by now" he said.

"I know a boner doesn't say everything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this"

"I like it. Please don't worry. I'll protest if I don't. Just try whatever you want. It's sexy" 

"Okay. But please tell me to stop if I make you uncomfortable"

Rex nodded and she used the force to push him down on his knees.

He looked up at her calmly. She knew that look. He was awaiting orders.

"Let's wash you off first, you haven't showered today" she mused.

Rex started to get up, but she pushed him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of you" she purred, and he knelt back down, his arms still restrained on his back. 

She grabbed the shower head and aimed it at his back, letting the water flow down his back. 

"As much as I appreciate the uhm... cleaning service, I'd prefer to do something else" he said.

"Okay" she said before she put the shower head back on the holder, and she pulled his face into her crotch. Rex immediately started eating her out. This wasn't what he had in mind, but she was in charge and if she wanted to do this first, he would obey her. Besides, he enjoyed this too.

She tasted a little less like herself, probably because of all the shower water down there, but he still enjoyed the feeling of her soft folds beneath his tongue and hearing her moan softly in appreciation. He pushed his tongue between her folds, directly onto her clit. She bucked her hips forwards into his face, and he rolled with it. After the first thrust, he flattened his tongue against her clit. She rutted against his tongue, holding his head in her hands and his hands behind his back.

Then, she let him go. He looked up at her but she sank down to his level.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

She stroked the side of his face. "I did, but I didn't want to come. I still have... other plans"

"Let's see them" he teased.

He felt the force on his chest push him backwards, and Ahsoka crawled into his lap, putting her legs on the floor behind him. This put way too much weight on his feet, so he adjusted the way he was sitting and moved his feet so he was sitting with his legs crossed.

He looked up at her as she lined him up with her opening and slowly slid herself down on him, and started riding him gently. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her close, kissing her lekku as she rolled her hips against him.

"Harder, 'Soka" he begged. She squeezed him between her thighs in response and upped her tempo, slipping her arms around his neck for more support. 

"Please," he begged again "Keep going. I want you come on me" 

"Yeah, you really want me to?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said "I want to feel you... come around me... Feel you squeeze me real good" 

"That... can be arranged" she said as her movements became erratic. He became a little scared that he'd slip out and she'd break his dick, but she's a Jedi, she could never do something like that on accident. 

Her moans became louder as she came, her walls clamped down on her and her trusts slowed down as she got stuck to him. He almost came from it himself, but her movements slowed to a stop before he could get over the edge.

She sat on top of him, panting slightly.

"Can I finish, cyar'ika?" he asked

"Yeah, just give me a moment" she said.

"You're so beautiful" he said as he laid down and looked at her. It amazed him how natural this situation had begun to feel. He assumed that sleeping with his CO would keep being weird and he had been prepared to deal with that, but he realized that it no longer felt weird to see her naked, with his dick buried deep inside her.

His eyes traveled down to where they were joined, and then he realized something. 

"Oh no..." he said

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, as she placed a hand on his chest. He could feel her trying to calm him down with the force, and usually he'd let her, but not this time.

"I forgot to put on a condom" he said.

"Oh no... I'm so sorry. This is my fault." she said before she tried to get off of him.

"No, please stay" he said "You're stuck, and if you keep moving I'm gonna come"

"Oh right" she said. "Now what?"

"I don't know. You haven't had anyone else right?"

"No," she said "You?" 

"You know I haven't" he said. "And I didn't come yet. Though there might be some precum, so you should still take some emergency contraception"

"I should probably go see Kix" she said "He might have it, knowing him. That's not gonna be a fun conversation."

"Yeah, true. Don't get off me now though, please wait until you can do so easily" he said "You have 24 hours to take that pill, no need to hurry"

"The sooner the better" she argued.

"Yeah but I don't want to accidentally cum inside of you. That'll make it worse" he said, glancing down at where they were still connected.

"Yeah. And it's gonna be harder to let go while you're still hard" she said. 

"Alright, then we'll wait it out" he said "maybe talk about something a bit more positive"

"Like how cute you were while I restrained you?" she teased

"Thanks, but not that. We should save that for another time" he said as he felt the blood flow back into his dick.

"Why?" she asked "Enjoying this too much?"

"Yes" he snapped. "I know you like teasing me, but I really don't want to risk getting you pregnant."

"You won't." she assured him "You're sterile, and we're not the same species"

"Kix said it was possible that vasectomies fail and hybrids are a thing."

"That's a really low chance" she said.

"Still don't want to risk it" he argued "Besides, if you do get pregnant I'd be terrified. I mean... it wouldn't be natural. What if... you know... Accelerated aging" he said

"I'll just take the emergency contraceptive and you won't have to worry" she said, cupping his face and giving him a quick kiss before getting up. His still hard dick flopped out of her.

"Is it alright if I finish myself?" he asked, assuming she'd go to Kix right away.

"I'll help you with it" she said, and before he could protest she already had her hand on his dick and was stroking him steadily. He didn't protest, this was nice.

"Where do you want this?" she asked

"You can choose" he said "Just not inside of you"

"Okay, then it's going on your stomach" she said

"Alright" he said, just sitting up a little and enjoying the feeling.

He soon felt his own orgasm building and mumbled some encouragement to her. It was coming out unintelligible, but she got the message from his quiet whimpering.

He came all over his stomach and slumped back to the shower wall. 

"Thank you, 'Soka" he said.

"No problem," she said. "If you want to, you can rest a bit more and clean up a bit."

"Thank you" he said. "Not gonna lie, I'm jealous of this shower. Commanders really do get the best stuff"

He got up and stood under the warm water, letting it clean his stomach. She just dried herself.

"You're not gonna join me?" he asked

"No, I'm gonna tell Kix the condom broke" 

"Ah, yes. That's probably better. We'll be more careful next time." he said. 

"Yeah, wish me luck" she said as she pulled her clothes back on and walked out.

* * *

She took a deep breath before knocking on the medbay door.

Kix opened the door. "Commander?" 

"Hi Kix. I need to talk to you" she said "In private"

"Is this about..." Kix asked awkwardly as he let her into the medbay.

"Yeah," she admitted "It is."

"Oh boy. Please tell me it's not too bad" he said as he closed the door behind her.

"The condom broke." she said "We're both clean, but I want an emergency contraceptive"

Kix just sighed. "This is why I don't like this" 

"I know" she said "I'm sorry, but it's hard not to-"

"I don't want to hear it. I won't judge, but I don't want to hear any details" Kix said as he rummaged through his cabinets.

"Alright" she said. "I'm sorry for stressing you out"

"I know. You know what?" he said as he pulled three boxes of pills out of a cabinet "You should keep these. That way you won't have to ask me every time."

"Okay" she said. "Thank you" 

"Don't mention it." Kix said, opening one of the boxes for her and handing her the single pill inside of it, along with the booklet and a glass of water.

She popped the pill out of the packaging and swallowed it. 

"Just be safe next time" Kix said "I know you have needs, and if Rex makes you happy I'd prefer you have him over some random clones from another battalion, but I can't help but worry."

"I will. Thank you for helping to keep me safe".

"Of course" Kix said.

She smiled at the medic and left the room, emergency contraception hidden in her pockets


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex wants to try getting choked, but things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the most difficult to tag chapter. But I've done my best. The tags here are spoiler heavy though.
> 
> **Chapter tags:** handjob, consensual choking, getting caught, (false) accusations of sexual assault, angst (but with a happy ending), Kix is fucking done with their BS, Anakin is angry but calms down eventually

Ahsoka sighed. The paperwork was just the worst today. Anakin had ruined it again, and this time it was her job to fix it. Usually Rex was the unlucky one here, but Anakin had had mercy on the Captain for once.

She was happy he got a break though. He deserved it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

"Commander, I heard you got stuck doing paperwork" Rex said.

"Yeah, you got off lucky this time Rexster" she teased "Go enjoy your freedom for now"

"Actually I wanted to make it up to you" he said, hastily closing the door behind him. "You know, let you order me around a bit"

He pulled out a condom and offered it to her. She smiled back at him.

"Do you like taking orders that much?" she teased him as she got up out of her chair.

"Yeah, I'm a clone" he joked "It's what I was bred for"

"You know I don't see you like that right?" she asked "I mean, you're not just another clone to me. No one is, but you're even more special"

"Why's that?"

"Because you let me do this" she said as she shoved her hand under his codpiece. Rex immediately unclipped it from his belt, so that she could actually feel him up. She'd noticed that it was a tight fit when he was excited.

"That's nothing special" he teased back. "I'm actually a lot harder to get than most of my brothers"

"I know" she said, stroking him through his blacks "But I still don't feel comfortable with that. I know you'd say no if you really didn't want something. I'm still not sure if they wouldn't just follow my order because they have to. You follow them because you want to, don't you?"

"Yeah" he admitted as she pushed him back to the wall. He went willingly, one hand still holding the detached codpiece, the other one holding the condom. "I still like it when you're bossing me around"

"That's good" she said "Just tell me if you want me to stop. Or to be even more dominant, I could do that if you want me to".

She opened his blacks and slipped her hand into them. He was already fully erect, and slightly throbbing. She grabbed him tightly.

"Choke me" he begged.

"What?" she asked.

"Choke me." he said, looking a little embarrassed. "I liked it when you restrained me with the force and I want you to go for my throat this time."

"I don't know if I wanna use the force for that. I've never done that before, but I'd feel more comfortable with it if I can use my hand instead"

"Yeah, sure. No actual chokes though. Just make me a little dizzy, I wanna stay conscious"

"Alright" she said, putting her hand on his throat. Her fingers barely reached his arteries, but that was to be expected. No one in their right mind would try a one handed blood choke in an actual fight. She squeezed him gently, cutting off the circulation a little. "Tap out if it becomes too much."

He nodded. "Just like that" he encouraged.

She squeezed him a little, pushing him against the wall, and stroked him a little faster.

"You like that, don't you Rexy?"

"Yes sir" he said

"You're so obedient. Good Trooper" she praised, but then the door opened.

"Hey Snips, how's the paperw-" Anakin said as he walked into her office.

They both froze like Tookas in the headlight.

"What the KRIFF Ahsoka!!!" Anakin practically screamed. He was furious. It scared her. Then, she felt a strong tug as she was pulled back with the force and slammed against the opposite wall.

"General, I-" Rex said as he hastily put his codpiece back on. 

"Don't worry Rex," Anakin growled "I won't let her touch you again"

Then, he turned to Ahsoka, who he still held up against the wall, nearly choking her.

"Ahsoka, what were you thinking?" he snarled. "You can't abuse him like that!"

Then she realized what he was implying. She looked at Rex, who was looking more scared than she ever saw him. She knew he'd be executed for this, at least according to regulation. Anakin wouldn't want him dead, but she wasn't sure how much influence he had. No, she had to protect him at all costs. And she could do that if Anakin thought Rex never agreed to this.

"Why not?" she asked defiantly

"Why not?!?" he hissed back at her "Have you ever considered giving the clones basic respect??? I thought I raised you better than this"

"I can... Have a bit of fun with him, can't I?" she asked, choking a little.

"Not if he didn't consent" Anakin snarled.

Ahsoka swallowed. She dreaded the punishment he was going to give her, and started to second guess herself now that she saw how angry her master was. But it'd be worth it to save Rex.

"I did though" Rex said. "In fact, I was the one who initiated that"

Anakin looked back at the clone. "Rex, I saw her choke you and heard her talk about how obedient you were."

"I know sir. I'm... into that kinda stuff. I asked her to choke me." Rex admitted, even though he looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Ahsoka. "Then why didn't you say so?" he asked, his voice heavy with suspicion.

"They won't execute me. He'd be executed for fraternization" Ahsoka said, before turning to Rex. "Rex, let me take the blame for this"

"No Ahsoka, that isn't fair. Besides, I don't think General Skywalker was accusing you of fraternization if you catch my drift. Please don't do something so unfair to yourself"

The full realization of what she was accused of hit her, but she decided to still take the fall.

"Still, I don't want you to get in trouble" she told Rex.

Anakin looked at Rex, who still looked spooked, but not like he was just forced into something he didn't want. More like he got caught doing something he didn't wanna get caught doing. Anakin calmed down a little at that.

"I'll bring Rex to Kix for a mental health check, and you and I are going to have a talk" he said as he dropped Ahsoka.

Rex relaxed a little, and then politely said "Yes sir".

Ahsoka scrambled to her feet, her heart racing. She hoped his little stunt wouldn't end up costing him a lot more than he bargained for.

* * *

Rex followed his General and Commander down the corridor. His heart was racing, and he didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. He just followed them without question, though he felt more like a prisoner being led to his execution. His mind was still racing like he was in the heat of battle, but he tried his best to remain calm outwardly. If he was going to die, he would do so with dignity. 

Well, whatever dignity he had left after telling his General that he liked being choked. Maybe he'd be hanged instead of the usual firing squad, just to rub it in. 

He'd accept whatever punishment his General saw fit though. He had already made that choice when he refused to let Ahsoka take the blame for this. He was a little insulted by that in a way, he was a grown man and could deal with the consequences of his own actions. He didn't need her to sacrifice herself for him like that. In fact, it was supposed to be the other way around. Stupid, self-sacrificing Jedi.

The General knocked on the door of the medbay. Kix opened the door.

"Yes, General?" the medic asked, before he saw the angry General, the Commander and him. Rex saw his face drop and Rex gave him a small nod in confirmation.

Luckily for Kix, the General was oblivious to the medics reaction. 

"Kix. I need your help. Can we come in?"

The medic nodded nervously and let them in.

"My padawan has uhm... Admitted to touching the Captain inappropriately." the General said awkwardly. "The Captain claims it was consensual. Can you do some kind of psych evaluation? I need to know if he's gonna be alright" 

"Yes Sir. I'll evaluate him" Kix said nervously.

"Alright. Thank you Kix" the General said. "Ahsoka and I will have a talk too, to see how much trouble she's in." 

The General left with Ahsoka in tow. He looked at her as she left, fully aware that this might be the last time he'd see her. She looked nervous and defeated, not like the strong warrior he was so attracted too. He wanted to fix it, to make her feel better. But he knew he couldn't.

Then the door closed behind then, and he was left alone with Kix.

"You got caught." Kix said coolly.

"Yes." Rex said.

"Dammit Rex!" Kix sighed "I warned you about this. Now we're going to lose both of you"

"If you tell him it was clearly my idea, Ahsoka will only get a light punishment."

"But you'll be executed" Kix seemed to realize.

"I wasn't made to live long anyway" Rex argued "And I don't want her to get into trouble for something she didn't do"

"Which is what is gonna happen anyway if she keeps telling him it wasn't consensual. Why is she doing that anyway?"

"To keep me out of trouble. The General doesn't seem to know who to believe now"

Kix just sighed and sat down at his desk, with his head in his hands. 

"Why do you do this, Rex?" he asked.

Rex stayed quiet. 

"I mean, I can see why you like Ahsoka. She's cute and not all of us _have_ to see her as our little sister, but she's not worth it. There's no way she can be be good enough to risk your life for"

"Well... I mean, I haven't had anyone to compare her with but I like her. She's someone I'm comfortable with."

Kix sighed. "She's off limits though. And maybe you should just get your rocks off with random women at 79's. Or men, I don't care."

"I know," he said "But I like her, she's fun and honestly I don't want any other women"

"There's no way she's that good" Kix argued.

"Oh you'd be surprised" Rex said.

"I don't want to know. This is worse than last week," Kix complained. "And last week you had an STD scare _AND_ a pregnancy scare!"

"I know" Rex said apologetically.

"And it wasn't even from the same time having sex. That's less than 24 hours between hooking up. How are you not going to run out of condoms soon?"

"Yeah, about that... If I survive this I'm gonna need a new pack soon" Rex admitted

"That's it." Kix exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air in mock defeat. "I'm done. I'm putting you away. Go into the recovery room and think about what you did."

Before Rex could apologize, Kix pushed him into the room where Kix usually let people wake up from then induced coma they were put in while in a bacta tank and slammed the door behind him. Rex sat down on the cot.

He didn't know what story to tell once he was let out.

If he said it was consensual, he'd get in trouble. If he said it wasn't, she'd get in trouble and he'd go free.

If their stories added up, this would be over. If they didn't, the drama would continue.

He groaned. This was too much to deal with.

* * *

"So... What the hell did I walk in on?" Anakin asked after closing the door of his office behind her.

"I was trying to have sex with Rex" she admitted. It was neutral enough to fit in with both stories. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to tell him.

"I know, but why?" he asked.

"Well... You can probably fill that in for yourself" she said sheepishly.

Anakin thought for a second and sighed. "So it was consensual, right?"

He was calmer now, but she could still hear the concern in his voice. She couldn't really lie. It would make it so much harder for Anakin to deal with this. But she had to save Rex too.

"I... Don't want to get him in trouble." she said carefully.

"I know." Anakin said. "I could tell he was fine. He didn't feel like he'd been abused. His force signature felt more like how Fives' felt when I caught him... That's not relevant right now. But why did you lie?"

"I know he's going to be executed if he's found guilty of fraternization" she said 

"Well, then we'll have to cover this up" he said.

She let out a sigh of relief "Thank you master" 

"Don't worry about it Snips" he said "I know the feeling"

"What do you mean?" she asked awkwardly.

"Well... Padme and I have a similar thing going on. We're married. So I know what you're going through and I support you" 

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide. It wasn't like that at all. Rex was still just her friend, she hadn't secretly married him like he had with Senator Amidala, and she liked to think she was at least a bit more subtle than Anakin and Padme.

"It's okay." he said "I know he's important to you, nothing will happen to him."

"Thank you, Anakin" she said, feeling genuinely relieved.

"Let's call Kix to get Rex out of there"

* * *

Rex heard a knock on the door. "Rex? I got orders to release you from the medbay. You're cleared of all charges"

Rex froze. "She didn't!" he said as he opened the door, his heart racing. Behind Kix stood General Skywalker.

"No, she didn't take the fall for you. I decided to cover it all up. I want to talk to you." the General said.

Rex sighed. "Alright"

The General came in and sat on the other cot and gestured for Rex to sit back down. He did.

"Ahsoka told me you two are in a relationship" 

"She did?" he asked, playing along. He wasn't good at lying, but this lie wasn't as bad as the other one and he could just not say anything that contradicted her story.

"Yeah. To be honest, I didn't know clones were into any of that. The Kaminoans kind of told us that clones weren't into any of that, since Jango Fett wasn't"

"Yeah, he was asexual" Rex confirmed. "The whole asexual reproduction thing should've been a dead giveaway. But we aren't necessarily like our template." 

Anakin nodded. "I'm sorry for assuming wrongly. Force, I really should give the men the chance to meet someone too."

"It's okay sir" he said "We uhm... already have enough eligible ladies at 79's. And Kix tricked you into signing permission for condom rations" 

"That's good. So you and Ahsoka have been safe?"

"Yes sir" he said.

"Alright. I guess I'll have to tolerate it. I don't really like it, and it's against the Jedi code, but I don't want either of you to get in trouble over this. It'll just mess with the chain of command. Besides, I know better than to try and tell Ahsoka what she can't and cannot do. It's best if we keep this a secret"

"Thank you, sir" he said "Both for not executing me and for not threatening me otherwise."

"Oh, I was still getting at that. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"That's fair" Rex said "And I wasn't planning on hurting her."

"Good." the General said "I'll let you get back to your duties."

"Thank you, General" Rex said.

The General gave him an awkward salute and left. 

Rex sighed. He had not only survived this, but he'd be allowed to keep seeing Ahsoka. Even though he had to keep a lie going now, he'd be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter too be honest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka are forced out of their comfort zone by Anakin, who thinks they deserve some couple time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's a new chapter. Enjoy. Mostly fluff in the beginning but stuff still happens towards the end. and some angsty foreshadowing
> 
> **Chapter tags:** forced yet consensual date, semi-public sex, quickie, pulling out, oral sex

Rex stood in front of the General's door. He had been summoned here about his training schedule, but he had a suspicion that this was about something else since Skywalker had seemed nervous. He'd arrived a bit earlier than he should have, so he just waited.

The door opened and Hardcase came out. He looked like he had just been reprimanded, but it was Hardcase. That didn't mean anything.

"Rex?" the General asked.

Rex walked into the office. "Yes, General?" he asked, trying to stay as professional as possible.

"Cut the rank stuff Rex, this is about Ahsoka."

And there it was. Great. "Alright Sir. What is it?"

Skywalker sighed at the "sir", but ignored it. "I have an idea."

Rex said nothing, letting his general say his thing.

"I've done the math. You go through over a hundred credits a day in practice ammo on some days, like the drills that are scheduled for tomorrow. If you skip that, I could give you those credits so you can take Ahsoka out."

"You want me to do _what?_?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"You know, take her on a date?" his General said "What else do you think I meant?"

"Usually, an order to _take someone out_ means something... different and usually ends up with some clanker getting shot" he said sheepishly.

"Ah... Right. No, I just figured you two could use some time off to spend some time together."

"That... that would be amazing. But I don't know what to do" he admitted "This uhm... wasn't covered in training"

"Well, there's a Zoo not too far from the barracks. I'll give you the coordinates. Just go there, get tickets and go in"

"And what are we supposed to do then?" he asked.

"Walk around, look at some animals and just have fun" he suggested "Maybe get her some ice cream."

"Alright" Rex said "I'll do it"

The General smiled "Good. I'll make sure both of you are _sick_ tomorrow"

"Thank you, sir" Rex said.

* * *

"Commander, I need to talk to you"

"What is it, Rex?" she asked, finally in a more neutral tone.

He led her into one of the side corridors.

"Do you want to ditch training and go to the zoo?" he asked.

"I uhm... what?" she asked, one eye marking raised.

"I got 120 credits and we're both off duty today"

"Rex, where is this coming from? Also, shouldn't we invite Cody too? He hasn't had a break in force knows how long?"

"No, General Skywalker ordered me to take you out." he said "Since I kinda let him assume we were in a relationship"

"Ah, okay" she said, collecting her thoughts "Yeah, sure."

"Alright. You should probably change into civvies. I'll do the same. Meet me at hangar C12"

"Alright, see you there!" she said, before running back to her quarters.

* * *

The zoo was not what he had expected, though there had been absolutely no expectations on his part.

It was a large building, full of large tanks with various fish, reptiles and small mammals. All enclosures were built into the wall, since this was Coruscant and there was no way they could have a large outside enclosure. The animals were sorted by biome.

"So... What do you want to do first?" she asked.

"I don't know" Rex admitted "I also still have 80 credits left. I don't know what to do with those"

"We could get some real food at a restaurant afterwards?" she offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But first I think I wanna go see the Desert animals"

"Sounds good, and after that I wanna go see the swamp ones" Ahsoka said.

Rex walked over to the clearly marked hall. The first animal was some type of lizard that looked familiar.

“What do you think this is?” he asked Ahsoka.

“It’s a Geonosian Threxian.”

“Ah, so that’s where I’ve seen one of these before. How did you know what species it was?”

Ahsoka just looked at the info holo with the species’ name and some facts about it, and then she looked back to him.

“Oh.” he said. 

“It’s alright” she said “It’s not like you’ve been here before. I can understand that you need to get used to how everything works.”

He nodded and looked around the hall. There were a few civilian families, most with a few children, some of which were in something similar to one of the levitating crate carriers they used in the storage units. There were also a few couples without kids, most of them were holding hands. 

Maybe he should do that as well. 

He looked at her hand. It was just hanging there. He could just grab it. Just as he moved his hand to grab hers, she left. 

She didn’t go far. Just to the next enclosure. There was another lizard inside, but he didn’t care. He caught up to her and went up to grab her hand again, but then he hesitated. Maybe he should ask her. 

“I think we should uhm....” he said, and she looked back at him. “Nevermind”

“No, please tell me” she said. 

“Maybe we should hold hands” he said. ‘I mean… Other people are doing it”

“Oh uhm… Sure” she said, her lekku turning dark. Still, she held out her hand and he grabbed it. 

She led him to the next enclosure, which had a really fat, ugly frog-like thing in it. 

“Reminds me of when we first met” Ahsoka said, leaning close to the glass.

“Uhm… what?” Rex asked, honestly feeling a little insulted right now.

“He looks a bit like stinky” she said “You know, the Huttlet”

At that, the frog puffed up and let out a long, drawn out squeak at Ahsoka. It sounded like the stupid squeaky toy Rex had to confiscate from Hardcase once. 

“That’s cute” Rex said.

“I think it’s threatening me” she said.

“It’s cute when it’s angry. Just like you” he teased.

“What did you just say?” she said with a playful frown.

“You’re cute when you’re angry” he said. 

“Rude” she said, before letting go of his hand and pushing him playfully.

He pushed her back and she immediately grabbed him and pulled him down into a headlock. 

“Ahsoka stop” he said.

“What’s the matter?” she taunted “Are you scared?”

“No, but we’re getting odd looks” 

She let him go immediately and grabbed his hand again and just walked through the halls like nothing happened.

* * *

Eventually, they had seen almost everything in the zoo. They had seen everything from fish to insects, and some birds and reptilies. 

“So… What do you want to do now?” Rex asked as his stomach rumbled.

“We should get some food.” she said “Come on, I saw a food stand in the brackish water fish exhibit”

“Okay,” Rex said, unsure of what to expect. “You should probably get the food. I don’t know how any of this works”

“Okay,” she said. “Give me the credits and maybe you could find an empty bench. I’ll be back with food soon.”

He nodded and followed her to the exhibit. Ahsoka went to the food stand while he looked around. There was an empty bench next to a free standing tank of shallow water, with a pump to mimic the ending of a river.

They would have to sit with their backs to the enclosure, facing the bathroom that was on the other side of the hallway. Why the bench wasn't facing the other way, he didn’t know.

Pretty much as soon as he sat down Ahsoka came walking up with something bread like and two paper cups with what he hoped was caf.

“I got us some grilled cheese and milkshakes” she said.

“They sell grilled cheese here?” he asked, as she gave him his serving.

“Yeah, I got some for myself too”

“I didn’t know you could eat this” he said as they started eating.

“I can tolerate some plant based food since I'm a mesocarnivore, and this isn’t the worst to eat nutrition wise. They only had vegetarian options anyway”

“Oh… Why’s that?” 

Ahsoka shrugged “Something about the owners of the zoo being vegetarians. At least they’re not vegan.”

“It’s still good food” he said.

“Yeah, I agree. Honestly, I’m really glad we could do this instead of training” she said “This is fun”

“Yeah. It’s weird how normal this feels now. A few months ago I never would’ve thought this was possible” he said, before starting on his milkshake. Immediately, he felt a spike of pain in his head and pushed his hand to his forehead. 

“Be careful” she said “Drink it slowly and put your tongue to the roof of your mouth if it hurts” 

He nodded at that and continued drinking.

“Why did you think this was impossible?” she asked “Anakin made sure there was a budget for things like this while on leave. It’s not his fault you guys all spend it on cab rides to 79’s.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant that it finally feels like we’re friends”

Ahsoka shot him a confused look. “I thought we had been friends for over two years now?”

“Well, yes. But you were my commander first and foremost as soon as you got that rank. But now, it feels like we’re equals and the fact that you’re a Jedi doesn’t bother me anymore.” he said as he finished his milkshake.

“Did it bother you before?” she asked.

“Well… With the whole… you know… Yes. At first.” he said, hoping she got the hint. 

She nodded in acknowledgment. “I’m glad you’re over that.”

“I know,” he said “But it’s weird to see the people who were supposed to be our untouchable superiors as well… someone equal.” he said, leaning into her a little, before placing a small kiss on her cheek. It somehow felt right. Her lekku flushed dark, and she turned to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back.

“Do you want to…?” he asked after breaking the kiss.

“If we can,” she told him.

“I think we can get away with doing it in the freshers. I don’t see many people using them”

“Alright, let’s go” she said. “Follow me”

She got up, threw the paper plates into a nearby garbage can along with the now empty cups and walked over to the bathroom, motioning for him to stay put. 

A few moments later, she peeked around the corner and gave him the “coast is clear” hand signal. Rex followed her, and took cover behind the corner automatically. 

She gestured for him to go into the door that was marked with a figure wearing a Kama, probably for higher ranking personnel. He went inside and she followed him, He looked around, and there were several stalls, no urinals whatsoever. Before he could question it, Ahsoka grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the stall furthest away from the door. 

As soon as she closed the door behind him, she grabbed the front of his civvies and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, pushing her against the opposite side of the stall. He still didn’t feel entirely comfortable about hooking up inside a public toilet in a zoo, but something about the risk was intoxicating. Getting caught by a civilian would be nowhere near as bad as what happened when Skywalker caught them, and the door was locked.

Still, they couldn’t take too long. He impatiently started opening the fly on her pants and pushed them down to her knees.

She moved to kissing his neck as he slipped his hand between her legs, slowly feeling the already slick folds.

“We need to do this quickly” he whispered into her montral “I don’t wanna get caught again”

“I know,” she said “You can bend me over the toilet if you’d like.”

“Okay, but can I come first this time? I don’t want to get stuck” he asked before sucking in a breath as she licked him below his jaw.

“Yes, but get me off afterwards” she said.

“Of course” he said “Just tell me when you’re ready, I don’t want to rush you but I also don’t want to take more time than necessary”

“I’ve been ready since the swamp exhibit. Not gonna lie, this civvie outfit looks good on you” she said, sliding her hands over his bare underarms.

“Alright. Bend over” he said, feeling pretty comfortable ordering her around. Something that he never assumed he would ever feel comfortable doing. 

“Yes sir” she teased, before pushing him off, closing the toilet lid and bending over the toilet, putting her hands on the sides. Rex just grabbed her butt with one hand and unzipped his pants and pulled it out with the other.

Then, he realized something. “I didn't bring condoms” he said. 

“It’s okay,” Ahsoka said “I trust you. Just don’t come inside me” 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” he asked “I’d hate to knock you up accidentally”

“What if it wasn’t accidentally?” she asked.

“What are you implying?” Rex asked as her lekku turned dark.

“Nothing,” she said “I don’t know why I asked that. I was just a bit worried and thinking about the concept, but it came out wrong.” 

“Well, let’s hope this doesn’t come out wrong too” he said as he pushed himself inside of her. She yelped at the unexpected intrusion, but it didn’t sound like she was uncomfortable. She felt soft and relaxed around him too. Still, he had to ask for his own peace of mind. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it feels good. Please just take me. I’ll let you know if it feels like the coast is no longer clear”

“Alright,” he said, as he started thrusting into her. “Just don’t come. I need to pull out”

“Of course” she said, looking back over her shoulder “Just focus on getting yourself off, I can come later”

He nodded, shoved his pants down a bit more so she wouldn’t feel the zipper and grabbed her hips tightly. The first thrust was still a bit more careful than what usually got him off, but he did want to make sure it still felt good for her, even if he didn’t want to get her off yet. The next thrust was a bit harder, but she moaned appreciatively.

He thrust again, and again, setting a fast pace, pulling her into his hips into his own. He was sliding in and out of her smoothly, drawing small moans from her. He could tell she was trying not to be too loud by the sound of her and how dark her lekku were as they bounced in sync with his hips. He could also see her knuckles turning a little white as she held onto the toilet seat. He could feel his own orgasm building, giving her a few last thrust before pulling out. He still wasn’t going to come yet, so he grabbed his dick and started stroking it. It was still slick with her juices, and that made it much more intense, similar to the few times he’d had lube or bacta for _private time_.

“Can I come on your back?” he asked.

She nodded quietly. He could tell she was still a bit out of breath by how her chest rose and fell. He lifted her shirt and pushed her down a little with his free hand just in time, as he came on her back, shooting thick ropes of cum over her lower back and the top of her butt.

He sighed and she trembled a bit. 

“You okay?” he asked 

“Yeah, just a bit tense. I just want you to get me off now.”

“Alright,” he said, putting away his softening dick. “I’ll just clean you up first. We shouldn’t leave a trace”

“Okay,” she said as he pulled some toilet paper off the roll and gave her a quick wipe, cleaning her.

She got up, turned around and kissed him. He kissed her back, awkwardly holding the toilet paper in his hand. She pulled it from his hand with the force and he broke the kiss. She floated it to a garbage bin that was there for unknown reasons.

“Can you eat me out?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said “Go sit on the edge, I’ll kneel in front of you”

“Okay,” she said, sitting down at the edge like he asked her to. He knelt down in front of her, and looked at her. The way she was leaning back on the toilet, with her legs spread apart and looking up to her expectantly made his heart pound and his dick twitch again, even though it was still flaccid. 

“Are you just going to stare at it, or…”

“Right, sorry. You’re just so beautiful” he said leaning down immediately and giving her a big lick across her clit and folds. Whatever she wanted to say got caught up in her strangled moan. In response, he grabbed her hips again and started eating her out passionately. She put her hands on his head and her legs on his shoulders, squirming underneath him as he buried his face between her legs. She tried to grab his hair and pull him closer in desperation, but she couldn’t get a grip on the one or two centimeters he had.

Still, he could feel her muscles tense as her legs clamped his head between her legs as she came. He could feel everything down there contract into the now familiar knot as she thrusted very weakly into his face. 

“Thank you” she said.

“Of course” he said, pulling his head out of the vice grip her thighs had on him. “Let me help you up” 

She nodded and he pulled her to her feet as he got up. She kissed him again. He pulled up her pants for her before he pulled her close, pulling on her lekku softly to keep her on his chest. 

“We should move on. I still wanna see the bioluminescent rain forest part” she said.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said.

* * *

“I’ve been meaning to ask” he asked on the way back to the barracks. “But why did you bring up pregnancy like that?” 

“Oh,” she said, her lekku turning dark. “It meant nothing. I’ve just been thinking about it a bit. Mostly because I’m worried about it. If I get pregnant, we’re both screwed now that Anakin knows. It just came out wrong, I’d never risk it if that’s what you’re concerned about”

“I’m not,” he said. “I know you’re not stupid enough to get knocked up with someone as genetically messed up as me in the middle of a war.”

“Thank you” she said.

“I would like kids someday, even though it’s not possible,” he admitted.

“Maybe someday, after the war…” she said.

“If I’m still alive after Umbara,” he said “And in all seriousness, I most likely won’t be able to raise a child. I don’t wanna stick some random woman with a child, so unless I know I can actually be a dad, I refuse to even consider having unsafe sex with anyone. Plus, that would just put you at risk for STD’s”

“Oh, yeah” she said, her lekku turning dark. “Are you worried about Umbara?” 

“Well, it’s gonna be a tough battle judging by what we know about the planet. There’s a good chance I won’t be coming back.” he told her honestly.

She swallowed nervously.

“I know,” he said as they came around the last corner before the barrack’s entrance “I’ve accepted the possibility a long time ago, when I was still a shiny on my way to Geonosis” 

“I know, but it’s just…” 

“Just what?” he asked, stopping in front of the door. “You know I’m a clone. We both knew this could happen” 

“I know,” she said “But…”

But what?” he asked.

She leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close.

A few moments later, she let go. 

“Nothing” she said, before walking away back to the Jedi temple. He looked at her as she disappeared around the corner, almost certain he could feel a certain sadness radiating off her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D let me know what you think


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbara, but Rex is a little more decisive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much tamer chapter in terms of smut, but there's still some things to warn for
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Angst, Umbara rewrite, mention of broken leg, character death (but this is good)

Umbara had been a lot tougher than Rex had assumed it would be. Sure, he had known about the darkness in advance. And their tactics. But he hadn't counted on General Skywalker being replaced by Krell.

Krell had treated them less than ideal to say the least, but he had gone along with it because what else could he do? Stand up to him and be punished for it? No, he needed to be what stood between his brothers and Krell sending them to certain death.

Still, it bothered him as he settled in in the Airbase they had captured, thanks to Fives' and Hardcase's flying. Then they had then managed to crack the codes and try to get the starfighters running to blow up the supply ship with them. Rex liked the idea, but Krell had ordered them to march on the capital. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of explosions coming from the hangar. He immediately went to check it out.

When he entered the hangar, there was the sound of alarm going off and smoke was rising from the fighter Hardcase was apparently trying to get to fly.

"Hardcase, what are you doing?" 

"Practicing, Sir," Hardcase said as he crawled out of the cockpit "Getting ready for the attack on the supply ship."

Rex sighed. "Yeah, you can't use that fighter anymore now."

"It should still fly," Hardcase said. "And I don't wanna ruin a second one."

"Just decrypt a new one when you go on the actual mission. We can't risk your engine failing halfway through," Rex said. "And take a pack of detonators just in case something is wrong with the guns."

"Thanks for the help, Rex." Fives said from where he was sitting on a stack of crates "I gotta say, you help us a lot for someone who didn't agree with this plan"

"I agree with the plan." Rex said. "But General Krell won't. And this might be the best chance to survive this campaign."

"Yeah, I agree. There's no reason to march blindly to our deaths," Fives said "I'm glad you agree. I had half expected you to go on about how _orders are orders_ and how _we're supposed to support the system_."

"I know," Rex said "It's just... Nevermind." He wasn't going to tell Fives that he had started seeing the Jedi differently since he had been screwing the padawan of the General he actually respected behind his back. They had stopped being the mythical beings the longnecks had made them out to be. They were more like regular sentient beings now. He had seen Ahsoka get reduced to a stammering mess from just getting his dick shoved inside of her and she'd beg for more and he'd just...

He stopped himself. He shouldn't be thinking about screwing her brains out when there were more important matters at hand. "Good luck with the supply ship," he said.

"Thanks Captain, we'll need it."

"And may the force be with you" he added quietly

* * *

Fives swerved to dodge another Umbaran fighter as they flew into the fray. "They think we're one of them!"

"Let's hope the Republic doesn't think the same thing" Jesse said.

"If we don't shoot at all they'll prioritize the real Umbarans," Fives said, before making his way to the supply ship. "Follow me boys."

They made it into the hanger and flew through the hallway, confusing several droids along the way. He hoped that wouldn't be an issue.

Just as he spotted the main generator, the shields went down. Just his luck.

He hit the airbrakes, and swerved around. His brothers did the same. A few droids closed in on them.

"Any ideas?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. You guys should go," Hardcase said. "I got this."

Hardcase hopped out of his fighter with the bag of thermal detonators Rex had ordered him to take. 

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"He's going to blow this place up, let's go!" Fives said. Knowing Hardcase, this place was gonna blow spectactually.

He rushed out of the supply ship, and made it back into the battle.

He dodged a few fighters from both sides, and started his descent to the surface.

Then, there was a massive explosion behind him. Fives didn't slow down. If Hardcase was gone, there was nothing he could do about it.

Just as he mentally gave up on Hardcase making it out alive, his comm beeped.

"DID YOU SEE THAT???" Hardcase yelled into the mic. He made it back alive. 

"Hardcase! You survived that!"

"Do you really think I'd just let myself get blown up if there was still a decent way to get out?" Hardcase asked.

Fives just smiled to himself. They had done it. The supply ship was gone.

* * *

Rex looked up to see the explosion shining through the clouds. He smiled, and headed to the landing pad, hoping to see his men return.

Two fighters came down, and he got a lump in his throat. 

The fighters landed, and then the third one appeared from behind the clouds. Rex let out a sigh of relief, they had all made it back.

The third fighter came down way too fast and crashed behind a bush.

Jesse and Fives came out of their fighters and were arrested before they could check on Hardcase. Rex had known this was about to happen. Krell had noticed the fighters missing and had probably seen the explosions well.

As they were led away to the brig, Jesse and Fives gave him a nod. He returned it, wordlessly expressing his thanks. Hardcase was taken prisoner as well, but he didn't stay quiet as he was carried from the wreck to the brig.

"Don't worry cap. I was ready to give my life for this mission. I'll survive a stay in the brig"

"I'll talk to the General," Rex promised.

He walked to the war room, and Krell let him in.

"What is it, CT-7567?"

"General, I think it would be better to rethink my brother's punishment. A court martial is just not right for men trying to do the right thing."

"You're right," Krell said, against Rex's expectations. 

"Sir?" Rex asked, hopefully.

"A court martial is way too lenient. They should be executed right away. Prepare a firing squad."

"What?" Rex asked, forgetting formalities due to his shock.

"What was that, 7567?"

"Nothing, Sir," he said awkwardly "It's just that... You can't do that without Skywalker’s permission. We are his men and he is still officially in charge of us," Rex said. He didn't even know if that was true. He believed it was at first, but the nerves were getting to him and he was starting to doubt himself.

"I will see if what you're saying is true. Stay here," Krell ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Rex said, knowing it was better to follow the regulations.

After the General left the room, Rex took a deep breath and leaned on the console. This was out of control. He had to alert someone. He needed General Skywalker back.

He tried to hail his General, but all he got was the tell-tale static of a jammed transmission. Great. 

But he wasn't giving up just yet. General Skywalker wasn't the only Jedi he could call. Ahsoka would definitely want to hear him out.

He called her. The beeps echoed eerily through the empty war room. She didn't pick up. Logically, he knew that probably meant she was not available. Either asleep or in combat right now. He wasn't going to bother her more. Still, he decided to write her a text to let her know what was up.
    
    
    Ahsoka, I know you're probably busy right now but things are
    going very wrong here. General Krell wants us to march on the
    capital, even though it'll be a suicide mission. So much more
    than the usual Skywalker BS. If I'm honest, I doubt I'll live
    to see the end of this mission. If I don't come back, please_
    

He sighed. He didn't really know what to tell her here.
    
    
    don't forget me. I want you to say my name. My brothers will 
    know what I mean with that. Thank you for everything.
    - Rex
    

No, that was too sentimental. But maybe that was what was needed to be said. He kinda felt like he needed to say more in a weird way. But he didn't know what. So he just hit send, and considered his other options.

Kenobi was on this planet. He was in reach of the jammed signal. 

But Krell said Kenobi was occupied. Rex considered his options, but he had none left. He either had to call Kenobi or just suck it up.

He called Kenobi.

To his surprise, the General picked up immediately.

"Captain. It's good to see you. I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

Rex raised his eyebrow. "Sir, we're not dead yet," he said. "Though we might be soon."

"General Krell told us Torrent Company was ambushed by Umbarans and wiped out."

"I don't know why he would say that," Rex admitted. "We were ordered to stay here."

"I don't see why Krell would give us incorrect information. He told us the Umbarans took Torrent's armour, and that they were going to use it to sneak up on us. He gave us the coordinates of where they were last seen. I sent Ghost company over to wipe them out. Cody wanted to go, claiming it was personal, but I didn't think it was a good idea, so I sent Waxer instead"

Rex's heart clenched at the realization that Cody had thought he had died, but he had to focus on the implications of the rest of what General Kenobi had said.

"I'll send you the coordinates back," Kenobi said.

Krell was deliberately lying to them. No, he was misleading them. But to what end?

Just then, he heard the hiss of the door. He closed the comm without saying anything to Kenobi, just as Krell walked back in.

"It looks like it'll be a stay of execution. Torrent Company will have to move out."

"Sir?"

"Ghost Company has been ambushed by the Umbarans, and they have taken their armor. They are preparing to ambush us. Intercept them before they retake this base. Here are the coordinates they were last seen."

Krell transmitted the coordinates and walked away again. Rex looked at them. They were the same coordinates General Kenobi had sent the 212th.

Then, he realized what Krell was trying to do. Krell was trying to get rid of them. He had already thought Krell might have been trying to kill them, but this was undeniable.

But he didn't say anything.

Instead, he just said "I'll prepare the troops"

"Good. Dismissed." Krell said, and Rex left.

On his way to the barracks, he was fuming. Krell was trying to send them to their deaths and take Ghost Company with them. This man was trying to kill them, he was sure of that now.

But why? 

As he walked, a plan started forming in his head. If they arrested and interrogated Krell, they could get a confession out of him.

And if they all recorded it, they'd have proof and they wouldn't get in trouble for mutiny. 

His plan was finalized as he entered the barracks.

The men all looked up, scared of what news he might be bringing. 

"General Krell has given us a new order," he told the men "According to him, the Umbarans ambushed Ghost Company and have stolen their armour."

There was a tense silence, and then he broke it "However, I decided to contact General Kenobi and he informed me that Ghost company is alive and well, and currently headed to the same location as where we're supposed to go."

"What are they doing there?" Pidge asked

"According to Kenobi, Torrent Company was ambushed there and they took our armour." 

"But..." Kix said "We're Torrent Company."

"Yes. So we will move out, and try to hail them. When we tell them we're still alive, we should ask them to join us in arresting Krell."

"Do you mean a mutiny?" Hud asked.

"No. General Krell is committing treason. We are completely justified in our arrest. We just need to make sure everything is being recorded so we have proof."

There was a tense silence in the barracks. 

"Sir, we can't do that," Dogma said. Several other clones started murmuring.

"Yes, we can," Rex said "Krell has already committed treason. It is only right that we bring him to justice." 

Dogma seemed to think about it for a second, but then he nodded.

"Alright. If we're all in agreement here... Let's move out" Rex said.

* * *

"This is Torrent Company to Ghost Company. Do you read me?" Rex said into his wrist comm.

There was static.

"Let's hope they receive it before they see us," Kix said.

"They should," Hud said "Let's hope not wearing the buckets will be worth it."

"They should be able to spot that we aren't Umbarans this way," Rex said.

"This is Ghost Company to Torrent Company, we read you. What's your position?" 

"We're transmitting our coordinates, but we want to inform you that General Krell has lied to you. We aren't Umbarans. We're clones."

More static. If Krell was telling the truth and they were Umbarans, they were screwed now.

"Can you prove that?" 

"Yes. We aren't wearing our buckets so you can see that we're clones."

Silence again.

"Do you think they believe us?" Kix asked.

"I hope so," Rex said "But I can't blame them for doubting us. This line is so low quality I can't even hear if they're clones, so I doubt they can hear us well."

Just then, the static voice came back. "Our scouts confirmed your story. Transmitting coordinates."

Rex let out a sigh of relief and followed his comm to the coordinates.

They met Ghost Company between two hills.

"You really are clones," Waxer said, taking off his bucket.

"Yes. I'm sure Krell was trying to kill us" Rex said.

"Wow, that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Waxer said jovially.

Torrent just stared at him silently.

"Are you sure this isn't just a wrong coordinates issue?" Waxer asked

"No." Rex said coldly. "It could have been if it was just the coordinates, but the fact that both our missions listed the other company would be too much of a coincidence."

"You do have a point there..." Waxer said. "But I'm not sure what we should do about it."

"Well, we know how to deal with traitors," Rex said. "Get evidence, document everything and then lock them up to await trial."

"You may be right," Waxer said, before sighing. "You probably are. But what should we do when a Jedi turns on us?"

Rex sighed, but then he realized he knew what he had to do. The Jedi had turned on the Republic and must be terminated on sight. No, he should still keep this one alive, at least for now. Surrounding and rapid firing is hard to block for long. Fire without hesitation, they won't feel it coming. Hide your feelings like you're blocking out a mind trick. How he knew all of this suddenly, he didn't know. But he had a job to do, and that was to bring the traitor to justice.

"I know exactly what we have to do."

* * *

Rex led the 200 or so troopers who had agreed with him to come arrest Krell. Rex somehow wasn't angry. He was just cold. Of the 290 men who had been there in that valley, 200 had joined him and Waxer in the mission to arrest Krell. Waxer had agreed to let Rex lead this mission, both because Krell was in charge of Rex's men and because Waxer knew Cody respected Rex.

The other 89 men had gone back to Kenobi, to tell Kenobi what was happening. They didn't want to be involved in direct treason, which he understood. Still, he felt like he had no choice. And he was justified in his actions. He wanted Kenobi to know what was going on. This wasn't treason. He was following the rules and keeping a General up to date on his actions.

Dogma, on the other hand, had backed out and had tried to warn Krell, so they had taken him prisoner and put him in the brig. While they were there, they had busted out Fives and Jesse. They wanted to bust out Hardcase too, but he was too wounded to be any help, so Kix had decided to stay with him and help him deal with what they now knew was a broken leg.

"Who's willing to come into the room itself?" he asked.

About twenty men stepped forward.

"Great. You're with me. The rest of you, stay around the parameter as a back up. Waxer, you stay with them. We'll need another Captain if I don't make it."

Waxer nodded solemnly and led the rest of the men away.

Rex sighed and walked into the base. Then, they were at the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. His brothers entered the room first, surrounding the General.

"General Krell, you're being relieved of duty."

Krell turned around and glared at him. "It's treason then."

Rex knew that the more time he gave the Jedi to mentally prepare himself to find, the less likely they were to take him out. He had to act fast.

"Now," Rex said as he pulled the trigger. Twenty something stunbolts hit the Besalisk and he fell to the ground. 

Rex sighed in relief. Now, they could interrogate him. "Bring him to the brig."

Two clones grabbed the traitor and tried to drag him to the brig. When they failed to pick him up, two other men came and helped them.

After he was taken away, Rex sent Waxer a signal to let him know the mission was a success from his comm, and walked to the holotable and contacted Kenobi.

"General Kenobi," Rex said "It's good to see you again."

"Rex," the General said "What happened? My men told me you were going to arrest Krell for treason."

"I did." Rex said "We have him in the brig right now."

"Rex, I'm worried about you. You could get into trouble over this."

"I know Sir," Rex said "But we have proof that he committed treason." 

"I'm afraid not," Kenobi said. "The current evidence could still be an error on his part. You'll need more evidence." 

"I'll leave my helmet cam running while we interrogate him, and send the footage back to you as it's being made. Would that be sufficient evidence?" 

"Yes, it would be if he confesses. But he might not. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry General," Rex said "I've done more reckless things."

"I know" he said, "I trained Anakin. But I hope this turns out alright for you."

"I'll let some of the other men record it as well," Rex said. “Just so we have evidence.”

“Very well” Kenobi said. “I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t act as impulsively as my former padawan. Just be careful and don’t do anything that could get you in trouble”

"Will do," Rex said "Thank you, General."

"Of course," Kenobi said. "May the force be with you."

"Sir?" Rex asked, confused why Kenobi was using a Jedi greeting with him.

"You're gonna need it," the General said, before cutting the connection. 

Rex sighed, put his helmet back on and turned on the helmet cam. "Let's go."

* * *

When the elevator came down, Rex saw Krell kneeling on the ground. Even with all four arms bound, the Besalisk was intimidating. He growled at the clones. 

"Why General?" Rex asked "Why kill your own men?"

Krell chuckled. "Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because you're inferior." the traitor said as he rose to his full length.

Rex narrowed his eyes. There was no way he would confess so easily. "But you're a _Jedi!_ How could you?"

" _Jedi?_ Krell laughed. "I'm no longer naive enough to be a Jedi. A new power is rising. I've foreseen it. The Jedi are going to lose this war, and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside. In its place is going to rise a new order. And I will rule as part of it."

"You're a separatist" Rex spat.

"I serve no one side." Krell sneered. "Only my own. And soon, my new Master" 

"You're an agent of Dooku," Rex concluded.

"Not yet" Krell said "But when I get out of here I will be. After I've succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the Count will reward my actions, and will make me his new apprentice."

"How could you do this?" Dogma asked "You had my trust. My loyalty. I followed all of your orders. And you made me kill my brothers!"

"That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma. I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed," Krell laughed.

"That will never happen," Rex said. "You're a traitor General. And you will be dealt with as one!" Now that he had enough evidence, it was time to do his duty and get rid of the Jedi traitor.

"You never learn, Captain," Krell said, "The Umbarans are going to retake this base. And when they do, I will be free." Krell sat down again.

"Get up," Rex ordered "Turn around, and step towards the wall."

Krell rolled his eyes, but surprisingly did as he was told.

"On your knees" Rex ordered, as he readied his blaster. Jesse lowered the ray shield.

Krell just chuckled. "You're in a position of power now. How does it feel?"

"I said, _on. your. knees_." Rex ordered again, this time more firmly. 

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Krell asked.

It did, but Rex wasn't going to give Krell the satisfaction of agreeing with him. He pulled the trigger. 

The bolt hit him straight between the shoulders and he fell to the ground. Dead.

Rex sighed. He'd have to deal with the fallout of this, but at least his brothers made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'll reunite him with Ahsoka in the next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex comes back from Umbara, and Ahsoka helps him "calm down"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm fast this time. Don't get used to it. I'll usually need more time
> 
> **Chapter tags:** Emotional sex, dom-sub undertones, angry sex, sad sex, mood changes, this chapter is an emotional rollercoaster, hurt-comfort, AOTC references (not involving sand (directly))

As soon as the gunship landed in the hangar, Rex got out and tried to make his way to the war room. He had to talk to someone, preferably Ahsoka, but any of the Jedi would do. 

He marched down the corridor when he heard his name being called. 

He turned around and saw Cody running after him.

Before he could read his brothers intentions, Cody had thrown himself into his arms and held him close. Rex relaxed into the embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I know. I'm here," Rex assured his brother.

Cody took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

"I still have to talk to Kenobi," Rex admitted, "I might be in trouble for what I did."

"It can't be that bad," Cody said, "I mean you didn't have that lunatic Skywalker with you."

"Kenobi didn't tell you?" Rex asked.

"I know there was a bit of a miscommunication and we thought you were dead, but Kenobi wouldn't tell me more. He said it wouldn't be helpful."

"Yeah, you'd have freaked out if you knew," Rex agreed. "Long story short, Krell turned out to be a traitor, so I had to execute him." 

'You..." Cody said, letting go of the hug slowly and stepping back "You did what?"

"I killed the traitor," Rex said. 

"Without a trial?"

"We had no choice," Rex admitted.

"I hope you followed protocol," Cody said, "For your sake."

"I did, don't worry," Rex said. "I followed all the protocols."

"Alright," Cody said, making small nods Rex knew were a nervous tick, which was rare for his brother.

"Don't worry Codes," Rex said. "I'll be fine. I'll need to talk to General Kenobi now."

"Good luck." Cody said.

"Thanks Vod, I'll see you later."

"I hope so," Cody said, barely audible.

Rex nodded and continued down the hallway.

Soon, he made it to the war room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Captain," Kenobi said.

Rex opened the door. Inside, there were General Kenobi, Commander Offee and Ahsoka. Her eyes lit up as she saw him, but he shook his head at her quickly and she got the hint and just continued talking to her friend.

"General." Rex greeted.

"We reviewed the footage you sent us. It seems like you followed proper GAR protocol. We've sent it to the court and they'll review it, but you'll be cleared for sure."

Rex felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders. "That's good to hear, General." 

"How are you doing though?" 

"I'm fine sir," Rex lied.

"Rex, stress is radiating off you," Kenobi said. "I can feel it. You should try meditating." 

"I don't know how," Rex admitted.

"I would teach you if I had the time, but unfortunately I don't." the Jedi said "But Ahsoka is done with her part on Umbara."

Ahsoka looked up at that. "I'd love to help," she said, completely ignoring Barriss, who looked mildly annoyed at Ahsoka's sudden disinterest in their conversation and sudden interest in him. Rex couldn't really blame her if he was honest with himself.

"Okay. If you think it'll help," he said. "And if you can teach me."

"Do you have any reason to doubt me, Rexter?" she teased.

"Who's your master again?" Rex teased her back. Kenobi didn't react much, which Rex took as a silent agreement.

"Fine" she said "My quarters? I don't want to have to drag the pillows around."

"Alright," Rex said, and he followed her to her quarters.

* * *

Rex followed her into her quarters. He hadn't actually been there before, so he took this opportunity to look around. She had very minimal quarters, not much more luxurious compared to what the high ranking clones had. Ahsoka pulled two large pillows out of a box that was under her bed. 

"Feel free to take off your armour," she said. "Make sure you get comfortable."

"Actually, I feel more comfortable with my armour on. I still don't really feel like the battle is over. I'll take it off when I feel ready."

"Okay," she said as she laid out both pillows. "If that makes you feel comfortable." 

"It does," Rex said. He looked at her curiously as she gestured to one of the pillows.

"Sit like I do," she said, sitting on her pillow with her legs crossed. 

Rex followed her example, sitting down on his pillow.

"Okay, close your eyes," she instructed.

He did, but all he saw was darkness. Still, he tried it. 

"Feel yourself breathing," she said. "Focus on it. Let it ground you."

He did. It didn't feel like he was _grounded_.

"Feel your emotions."

He was still feeling the same anger he had when he executed the traitor. He knew he was getting visibly angry, so she knew even if she wasn't using the force on him.

"Let them go," she said.

"No," he said. "I can't."

"Why not?" she asked.

"My anger is justified."

"I know," she said. "But you gotta let it go. Anger isn't going to help you."

"But I can't just not be angry," he told her "I can't just forgive him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Forgiveness isn't about whether he deserves it. It's about allowing yourself to be at peace and not spending more energy on it. He doesn't deserve your energy."

Rex sighed. "Maybe I just need to be distracted. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I have one but it might be kinda... wrong."

"What is it?"

"Take off your helmet."

He did. She leaned in.

"Do you know where this is going?"

"I think so," he said as he went for the kiss.

She kissed him back, putting her hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair against the grain and guiding his head to turn a little.

Something about that felt wrong to him. She wasn't allowed to boss him around like that, not after how wrong that almost went on Umbara. 

He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pushed her back on the floor, pinning her down under him. Her butt was still on the pillow, essentially putting her a little upside down. He kissed her throat, and she tilted her head upwards. He took that as a sign that she was submitting to him. Good. He needed that control.

He opened her dress and started kissing down her neck, moving down to her chest, not waiting for her to agree.

She agreed anyway, and she helped him shove her dress down to her waist. He grabbed her breasts and started lavishing her nipples with his tongue, taking turns sucking on them. She moaned in appreciation.

He kissed her lower, wanting to make her lose control of herself. When he reached her belly button, he pulled down her leggings and grabbed her hips tightly.

Then, he just dove in and started licking her wet folds eagerly, making her moan.

"Keep quiet," he ordered.

She just nodded and he kept going. Her movements became more erratic and he could tell she was close. 

So he stopped. He raised himself onto his knees.

She looked up at him angrily.

"I'm going to take you now," he said coolly, like he was talking to a shiny he didn't want to deal with.

She nodded, lifted her hand and used the force to levitate a condom towards him from her closet. He grabbed it from the air and ripped open the package with his teeth. 

He removed his codpiece and put on the condom.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

He pulled up her legs and pulled her leggings off entirely. Then, he grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her opening. He looked her in the eyes. She nodded impatiently.

"Beg for it," he ordered, towering over her as she was lying upside down on her pillow and he was on his knees.

"Rex, please," she begged. "Take me." 

That was all he needed to hear. He shoved himself inside her, and she moaned and threw her head back.

He pulled out almost entirely and shoved himself into her. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his armoured waist.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes. Please just take me as hard as you want," she begged. He smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted. 

He started thrusting into her even harder. She grabbed her pillow as he pounded into her. As he set a punishing pace, she moaned loudly and soon she came undone.

As she clamped down around him, he just kept going. She kept moaning loudly, but her moans changed. She didn't sound like she was enjoying it as much.

He was overstimulating her, he realized.

Suddenly, he felt terrible.

His hips stuttered and his grip on her loosened.

He looked down at the Jedi below him. She looked so helpless and small somehow, with her nervous system a little overstimulated to the point where she was probably a little dazed.

She didn't deserve his anger.

He shouldn't have taken out his anger and need for control on her. 

Then, the tears started welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she told him, reaching up to him. He leaned down and she stroked his hair. "I could tell you needed to be in control for now."

"Still, I shouldn't have taken it out on you," he told her.

"I wouldn't have let you if I didn't agree with it," Her hand slipped to his shoulder, and the other one joined it on the other shoulder. "Can I take this off?"

He nodded. She slowly removed his armour, using the force to lift the bulk of the plates.

"You're still tense," she commented as she put the plate on the ground.

"I know," he said as he unclipped his thigh plates, letting them fall beside him as Ahsoka removed his belt. He felt much more vulnerable now, but he also felt calmer now. More protected.

She rubbed his lower abdomen gently, since that was the only part of his body she could reach well. He removed his blacks too, and he immediately felt her hand on his bare skin. Somehow that soft touch on his abdomen felt more intimate than how they were joined, even though he was balls deep inside of her.

He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back gently, and cupped his face. He relaxed on top of her and started slowly gyrating into her.

She was soft underneath him, and the pillow was actually very soft. He realized there was no way for him to hurt her here, and he was gentle with her now. She rocked gently with him and he became fully hard inside of her. She stroked his back and he buried his face between her neck and lekku. She moved one hand on his hair and her other hand was stroking her back.

He finally felt safe, and like he could leave Umbara mentally. The Jedi weren't traitors to him anymore. Krell was, but he was dealt with. Ahsoka was safe, and he was safe in her arms. He could feel he was about to cry again, this time in relief.

He came inside her as he started tearing up. 

"I'm sorry" he said "It's just... Krell betrayed us. He almost killed us. I trusted him. I trusted the Jedi. And it almost killed us."

"I believe you," she said "You're safe with me now. So are your brothers."

He sighed. "Thank you."

They lay together in silence. 

"Do you want to stay?" she asked. "We could just pretend that you fell asleep here and that I wanted to let you sleep."

"Yes." he said "I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning, he woke up in her bed, with her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're doing okay," Ahsoka said, slowly stroking his bare chest.

"Me too," he said "It was weird, honestly."

"What was?"

"Will you promise not to judge me?"

"Of course" she said "I mean I thought that was clear after our _meditation session_."

Rex chuckled "Yeah, but this is weirder. I just knew how to fight a Jedi out of nowhere."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"As soon as I realized he was a traitor, I knew what strategies would work. Like it was somehow drilled into me during flash training, even though I don't remember this being part of our training. I know my template was good at killing Jedi. It was just... I didn't know I had that in me."

"Wait, what?" Ahsoka asked "What do you mean with _my template was good at killing Jedi?_."

"He specialized in killing Jedi. I thought you knew. I assumed that's why you picked him."

"Rex, we didn't even know you guys existed until after the First Battle of Geonosis." 

Rex laughed "That'd be funny, but I remember General Kenobi coming to inspect the troops just a few hours before that battle. Though it's funny to imagine he genuinely didn't know we existed."

Ahsoka just stayed quiet.

"Wait, were you serious?" he asked.

"Yes." she admitted "And we didn't know who Jango Fett was. All we knew about him was that he tried to kill Padmé."

"Wait, he tried to kill Senator Amidala?"

"Yeah. He was working for the Seperatists"

They laid there in silence for a couple of moments, before Rex spoke up.

"We should probably report this to the Jedi Council."

"Yeah, we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you guys think, I love getting feedback


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Umbara, Rex, Ahsoka and the clones go drinking to forget about Umbara and things get out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was busy
> 
>  **Chapter Tags:** Truth or Dare, alcohol consumption, minor mentions of clones kissing each other, very minor fivesoka, implied/referenced threesome, purely platonic sleeping together

Ahsoka was sitting with her men at 79's and had already had a few drinks with them when Rex walked up. He was a bit later because he still had some paperwork left over from what happened on Umbara. He had a lot of paperwork from that mission for obvious reasons, but at least he wasn't Hardcase (who was still in the medbay with his leg in a cast. He could walk but Kix had locked him inside to prevent further damage)

"Is there still space for me?" Rex asked.

"Maybe you can squeeze in next to Ahsoka?" Jesse said "Ahsoka takes up less space and Echo is also kinda skinny"

"Hey!" Echo objected.

Rex sighed and shoved himself into the booth next to Ahsoka, who started pushing Fives into Echo to make room for him.

"So... How were the new shinies?" Tup asked Echo, in an attempt to change the subject to Echo's time training some shinies.

"You must be glad to have missed Umbara," Jesse said. 

"Well, to be honest I kinda wish I could've been there to help," Echo said.

"There was nothing you could have done" Rex said dryly "Let's just be glad it's over with a lot less casualties than expected."

"Yeah. Let's play a game instead" Jesse said.

"Did you have something in mind?" Ahsoka asked him. 

"Yeah. A civvie I got with told me about it" he said "It's called truth or dare"

"How does it work?" Fives asked.

"Okay, so basically if it's your turn you can pick someone and ask them _truth or dare_. If they pick truth, you can ask them a question and they have to answer honestly. If they pick dare, they have to do what you tell them. After that, it's their turn to pick someone. They can't pick the same person again"

"Do you have to do _anything_?" Tup asked

"Well, we should probably keep it within reason. But it sounds like fun" Jesse said.

"Sure," Rex said. "Just no serious stuff."

"Alright" Jesse said "I suppose you should start first, since you're probably the oldest."

"Actually, that would be me" Ahsoka said "I'm almost seventeen. Rex is thirteen at most"

"Fair." Jesse said "Take your pick."

"I'm picking you" she said "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Jesse groaned. "Slipped on bacta after trying to tell Kix I was ready to leave the medbay."

Kix laughed at him.

"You," Jesse said, pointing at his batchmate.

"Dare," Kix said.

"Release Hardcase"

"When we get back," Kix said. "Rex. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rex said.

"How was your first kiss?" 

Rex groaned and Ahsoka tried to hide her reaction.

"That bad?" Jesse asked.

"No, it wasn't bad. But it's about who it was"

"Oh? Who was it?" Tup asked.

Ahsoka tensed up. She had assumed that he'd be partially honest but not use her name, but this was hard to get around.

"Cody" Rex said. Ahsoka raised an eye marking at him.

"What's the story behind that?" she asked.

"He walked in on some of the bounty hunters kissing each other when we were seven. They told him that was what you do when you really like someone. So he kissed me after training. And then he decided it was gross and never did it again, and we never spoke of it again. So if this spreads you're all going to be scrubbing toilets"

"I'll keep it quiet too" Ahsoka promised "Even though you can't make me clean anything."

"Thank you Commander," Rex said, smiling at her "It's your turn now though. Truth or-"

"Hold on" she said "What did you mean with _you were seven_?"

"Biologically" Rex said "This wouldn't have happened if we were old enough to understand what we were doing"

"Ah, okay. Not gonna lie, that's cute in a weird way."

"Truth or dare," he insisted. 

"Truth," she said.

"I know you said you don't have a favourite, but we all know that's a lie. Who is it?"

She could feel her lekku darken. "It's uhm... It's you" she admitted "No offense to you guys"

"Don't worry" Tup said "We know it's because you spend more time with him"

Ahsoka gave a small nod. "Can I use this game for some more... selfish purpose?"

"I mean, this game is made to do inappropriate stuff" Jesse said "So yes."

"Tup, truth or dare?" she asked

"I know I might regret this, but dare," Tup said.

"Let me feel your hair," she said.

"Sir? he asked.

"I mean, I can give you a different dare if you want to. But I always wanted to know what long hair feels like" she said, her lekku flushing dark.

Tup started laughing and took out his bun and leaned over the table. "Have fun," he said.

Ahsoka ran her hands through his hair. It was a lot thicker than she imagined it would be, and his hair was soft and wavy, there was a bit of an imprint where the tie would usually keep his hair in control.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said as Tup sat back down.

"No problem. To be honest, you could've just asked." Tup said "Fives. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Fives said, grinning.

"Okay if you're going to smile like that, I'm gonna give you an inappropriate one. Try to make out with the nearest attractive girl. In front of us."

"Okay," Fives said, before turning to her. "I suppose that's you"

"What?" she asked, but Fives had already leaned in. She didn't protest, she hadn't even made up her mind on if she was okay with this. But when his lips made contact with hers, she found that it wasn't half bad.

She kissed him back experimentally. It was a little different from kissing Rex, but not too different, though a little less intense. Fives was actually a bit more hesitant at first, like he expected her to slap him, but when she kissed him back he relaxed and started using a little tongue. He gently pushed her back, so that she was leaning against Rex, who she felt stiffen up.

She moved one of her free hands to the gap in his armor, between his codpiece and thigh plate, in an attempt to calm him down, but she kept her focus on Fives. If she was getting a chance and an excuse to make out with one of the other clones without repercussions, this was it. None of this was her fault, and it's not like she and Rex were in an exclusive relationship.

She felt a spike of anger from Rex, and she broke the kiss. 

"That was weird," Fives said.

"Yeah, I agree," she said, before turning to Tup. "Tup, why did you make us do this?"

"I assumed he wouldn't have counted you" Tup said, the stunned expression still on his face, his long hair still disheveled.

"I wasn't gonna imply that she wasn't attractive" Fives argued. "Besides, I would've stopped if she protested"

"This has gone too far," Rex said "I'm not playing anymore."

He downed his glass and got up, causing Ahsoka to fall backwards. Fives grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up. She looked at Rex walking towards the bar. He ordered another drink, and before the bartender could get him his drink he started talking to two Twilek girls. One was green, and the other was a pale teal.

"He really upped his game huh?" Fives said.

"Yeah" Jesse said "I was gonna use this truth or dare thing to figure out how he changed from such a nervous wreck around girls to well... this"

"You'll get another chance," Tup said. 

Ahsoka just stared at him. The teal one looked back at her for a second and then giggled. She glared back at the other woman, but she ignored her, grabbed Rex's wrist and guided Rex outside, the other Twilek in tow as well.

"What is he doing?" she asked, even though her guess was as good as theirs.

"I think he just scored a threesome," Jesse said.

"Impressive," Tup said.

"Nah, getting a threesome is easy" Fives joked. "Right, Echo?"

"That doesn't count" Echo said "Sharing girl is different from having two girls to yourself"

"What did..." Ahsoka asked "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

She slumped down into the bench.

"What do they have that I don't?" she asked, mostly to herself. 

"There's two of them," Jesse said.

"Wait, did you just imply that you want him?" Tup asked.

"What? No!" Ahsoka said, getting flustered. 

"I think you did," Fives said. "Besides, I noticed you grabbing his thigh when we kissed."

"That was an accident," she said.

"But you did kiss Fives back," Tup said. "Are you interested in us clones.... _like that_?"

"Uhm... No I..." she stammered. The alcohol wasn't helping, but she still took a few large gulps from one of the drinks on the table, hoping that they’d just stop talking to her if she couldn’t reply. It didn’t help.

"Shh, it's okay" Jesse said, taking Fives’ drink out of her hand and putting the now empty glass down. "Listen, if you want to I could help you out if you keep it quiet"

"I... What?" she asked.

"Only if you want to, of course." Jesse said "And if I don't get in trouble over it"

"Thanks for the offer, but you're not Rex" she said, before putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"What does Rex have that Jesse doesn't have?" Fives asked.

"Blond hair." Echo stated, matter of factly.

"Hair." Kix added dryly.

"I think I got all of you beat in that aspect" Tup joked.

"That's not what this is about" she choked out. Stupid alcohol. Now she was getting overly emotional in front of her men.

"She seems to like you," Jesse said to Fives.

"Yeah, but I'm not really into her if I'm honest" Fives admitted "No offense, Ahsoka. But it turns out kissing you is basically like kissing my brother"

"How do you know what that's like?" Tup asked.

"How do you think Echo and I get girls to approach us for a threesome?" Fives said "Trust me, some girls really like the show"

Ahsoka just glared at him. 

"So you want a show?" Fives asked awkwardly. Echo just shook his head, indicating that he did not want to be part of this.

"Not really." she sobbed "I just want Rex" 

At that, the clones looked around nervously and then at each other. Then they all nodded.

"Commander. Let's go home." Kix said "You need to rest and sober up."

Fives guided her out of the booth, but she still managed to grab her drink and down it.

Kix just shook his head while Jesse put an arm around her to guide her to the exit. She immediately put her arm around him like she would have done if she had been wounded. They led her to the landing pad, and they all squeezed inside a taxi. She didn't say anything. The alcohol had clouded her mind and she couldn’t control her emotions at all, so she just sat there, focusing on keeping it together.

When they arrived at the barracks, Ahsoka was just sad and tired. She hadn't listened to the hushed talk the clones had had in the taxi.

She was shoved into one of the bunks and she felt Jesse slip in next to her.

"Don't worry, Commander." Jesse said. "We'll see if Rex is interested. I'll keep you warm in the meantime so you can sleep" 

"I already feel warm," she slurred.

"I know," Jesse said "But Kix said that that's just the blood vessels in your skin widening. You might feel warmer, but you'll cool down faster. And you're a Togruta. You'll need the extra body heat to stay warm. Kix said so."

"Kay... she said, already dozing off.

* * *

When Ahsoka woke up, her head was pounding and she was being held from behind with one hand cupping her breast. Rex. 

"Morning Rex" she said, stroking his arm and turning around to face him while holding his hand in place, waking him up with her movements.

It was Jesse.

 _Kriff_.

"I'm not Rex" he laughed. Then, he noticed where his hand was, and turned bright red and pulled his hand away. “Sorry, that must’ve happened while I was asleep”

She could feel her lekku darken as she stared at him. She believed his sleep story, Jesse would hold anything that came near his hand while he was asleep.

"Do we look that similar?" he quipped, trying to lighten the mood

Ahsoka decided not to answer that. "I need some water."

She heard one of the clones scurry off to get some water and decided to sit up.

"Don't worry, we'll see if we can get Rex for you," Jesse said. "If he's into it."

"Please don't" she said "I was drunk and I shouldn't have said any of that. I'd prefer if you forgot that."

"Okay," Jesse said "But if you still need his, or my uhm... _help_... Feel free to ask. That's all I'm saying."

"I appreciate the gesture," Ahsoka said "But I outrank all of you. It wouldn't be right, even if I wanted to. So please don't tell anyone I said that."

"Okay, we won't." Jesse said, just as Tup came back with a bottle of water. 

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. She decided to just get on with her day today, and pretend nothing was wrong and that she hadn't noticed Rex's bunk was still empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same af the last chapter, but from Rex's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here's what happened with Rex and the two Twilek girls
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Mentions of sex, misunderstandings, Fives gets slutshamed

"I suppose that's you" Fives said to Ahsoka, and Rex turned to glare at his brother. Fives didn't even notice.

"What?" she asked, but Fives had already leaned in. She didn't protest, which shocked him, but a part of him knew he should've seen that coming. She had originally told him she was into clones in general, not specifically him. And they weren't exclusive, so why did this hurt so much?

Fives pushed her against him, and she touched his thigh softly, sending some calmness through the force.

Somehow, that pissed him off even more. She was literally lying against him, making out with his (much more experienced) brother like it's no big deal. And now she's trying to get him to calm down? Screw that.

Just as he was considering speaking up, she broke the kiss. 

"That was weird" Fives said.

"Yeah, I agree" she said, before turning to Tup. "Tup, why did you make us do this?"

Rex couldn't believe it. This was their fault. Not Tup's.

"I assumed he wouldn't have counted you" Tup said, still looking as stunned as Rex felt. 

"I wasn't gonna imply that she wasn't attractive" Fives argued. "Besides, I would've stopped if she protested."

Ahsoka was still leaning against him like this was no big deal.

"This has gone too far" Rex said "I'm not playing anymore."

He downed his glass, got up, practically dropping Ahsoka onto the seat of the booth, but Fives caught her. By her waist, the shabuir.

He ignored them and walked over to the bar. "Another beer please" he said.

"Ugh... Are you sure this was a good idea?" a green Twi'lek sitting next to him said.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be alone with that creep, and I heard clones are very... respectful" her companion, a pale teal Twi'lek, said.

"Still. I'm not sure if they'll be willing to take us home without a... reward" 

"What do you need?" Rex asked "I might be able to help. I'm tired of this place anyway"

"Yes, if it's no problem" the teal one said. "I'm Yami and this is my girlfriend Kora. We were followed here by a shady looking dude, and we don't know his intentions. We're looking for someone to walk us home"

"You should have no trouble finding a clone who wants to go home with you" he said.

"Yeah, but we're in a relationship" Kora said "So it's just gonna be walking. I don't want him to assume the wrong thing"

"That's okay. I'll help you out" he said "Can I ask a small favor though?"

"Uhm... what is it?" Kora asked, looking nervous. That was probably not the right way to ask this. 

"I uhm... I want to make someone jealous." he said, gesturing at Ahsoka with his eyes "So if you could pretend like I'm walking you home for something else, I'd appreciate that"

Yami looked at Ahsoka, then back at Rex and giggled. "So it's true that you clones are really just overgrown 12 year olds."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door, as Kora followed him.

"What do you mean _overgrown 12 year olds_?" he asked as they came outside.

"Well, we heard about the whole accelerated aging thing" Yami said as she let go of his wrist "And wanting to make a girl jealous really isn't something an adult would do."

"Hey, I'm a perfectly capable adult" Rex protested.

"It's clear relationships weren't covered in your training though." Yami teased. Kora smiled coyly, before stiffening up.

"There he is," Kora said, poking Rex in the ribs with her elbow to get his attention. 

"I see him," he said, looking at the man hiding in the shadow. "I'll set to stun, since I'm not allowed to kill anything that isn't a droid. But I'll keep my blasters ready"

"Thank you," Kora said. 

The man looked them over and left. 

"Well, that's solved," Yami said. 

"I'd still prefer if you walked us home though" Kora said "Just in case he comes back"

"Sure," he said. "It's not like going back is a good idea now"

"Why wouldn't you go back?" Yami asked "I'm sure your brothers are still there, and that girl is probably there too"

"I don't want to talk to them now" he said "One of them did something that pissed me off."

"Did it have anything to do with the girl you were trying to make jealous?" Yami asked

"How did you know?" he asked. 

"It was kinda obvious," Yami said. 

"Yeah," Kora said.

"So... What's going on?" Yami asked.

Rex sighed. "I might as well get this off my chest, since there's no way you two can report me for this."

"That bad?" Yami asked 

"Well, the rules are pretty strict." Rex explained. "And she's my superior officer. And our General seems to think it's more than just physical, and that's the only reason he's sparing me from immediate execution. So I was fully prepared to just not have any other uhm... contact, but then she started making out with my brother. Or my brother made out with her. Anyway, this is a mess."

"Okay," Kora said "Sounds like you need to start from the beginning. And you're in luck. We both like other people's relationship drama."

Rex sighed and then he just started telling them everything, starting with that one night in 79's, his regret the next morning, how they still ended up losing their virginities to each other, how he had basically stopped pursuing other women, partially due to bad experiences with Cedi, partially because he simply lost interest in them, how their general found out and assumed they were together after he convinced him it was consensual, how they now had to kinda keep that up because he was afraid that General Skywalker wouldn't be so forgiving if he knew he was only interested in Ahsoka physically...

At that, Yami started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Rex asked

"This is not just physical" she said "At least, not to you."

"What do you know?" Rex stuttered.

"It's obvious you like her. A lot. And not just as friends."

"No it's not like that. We're friends. Anything more isn't allowed according to the Jedi Code, so it'll remain physical and nothing more."

"Then why did you want to make her jealous?" Yami asked.

"Because she made me jealous. She kissed my brother."

"And that makes you jealous?" Kora asked carefully.

"Well, of course it does. Fives is a hoe and probably a much better kisser than I am, and I don't want her to be disappointed with me now."

"Yep, you're in love" Yami said.

"What did I tell you about the jedi code?"

"Does the Jedi code affect your feelings?" Yami teased.

"No, but... Even _IF_ I had those feelings, I wouldn't be able to act on it. Besides, she doesn't feel the same way. If she did she wouldn't have let Fives kiss her."

"Why is your brother's name _Fives_?" Kora asked.

"I don't know. He named himself that. His number is ARC-5555. But that's not the point right now."

"You're right. You should tell her how you feel" Yami insisted.

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked "Like I said, she doesn't feel the same way, I can't ask her to break the code for me and I don't want to lose what I already have."

"I think you should be honest with her." Kora said quietly, stopping. "It's not fair to lie to her."

Yami stopped as well, so Rex did the same thing.

"It's not exactly lying" Rex said "More... just not telling her. They're my personal feelings."

"Even if she doesn't feel the same way,she can at least spare your feelings by not doing any of that in front of you" Kora said.

"Do you really think I can ask that of her?" he asked "I mean, it feels selfish."

"She's your friend." Yami said "I'm sure she wouldn't mind not accidentally hurting your feelings"

Rex sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Thank you for walking us home," Kora said.

"No Problem. Thank you for letting me talk about this. It's given me something to think about."

"So you haven't made a decision yet?"

"No," he admitted "I'll need a bit more time. But I can think about that on the way back to the barracks. It's a-"

He froze when he checked his wrist-chrono.

"It's a what?" Yami asked

"It's a one and a half hour walk." he said, the realisation starting to dawn on him "But it's lights out in five. I'll never make it back in time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Yami said "We wouldn't have asked you to walk with us all the way back here if we knew you had a curfew."

"You can sleep here if you want to?" Kora suggested.

Yami shot her a confused look.

"We have a couch and he kept us safe. We should return the favor." Kora said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." she said, before turning back to Rex. "Do you want to stay here?"

"That would be great, thank you" he said "I really appreciate it"

“Of course,” Yami said “Feel free to leave early if you need to, but don’t wake us up."

Rex nodded and they led him inside and got some blankets for him. He thanked them again, and settled in on the couch as they went upstairs. 

He fell asleep quickly, as he was trained to do if he needed to.

* * *

Rex woke up early the next morning. Kora and Yami were still asleep, and he wasn't gonna wake them up. He ate the rations in his pockets and wrote them a note thanking them. He also added his comm info in case they wanted an update on the situation or if they needed help again. 

He got out of their house as quietly as he could and walked back to the barracks.

On the way back he thought back on the conversation he had had and realized that while they had had a point, he would still prefer to just keep this under the covers. They were right. None of this was covered in his training, so he had to be careful in this unfamiliar territory. And he wasn't gonna make a move without knowing what to expect, that was just bad strategy.

When he reached the barracks, it was still very early. His brothers should still be asleep. He overrode the lock and got in quietly. They were indeed still asleep, so he snuck past them.

Then, he noticed Jesse was sleeping on his side, curled around someone too small to be a brother judging by how his arm was draped around the other person.

Rex walked up to them. If Jesse had brought a girl, he had to know and kick her out. They were allowed to go home with girls, but taking a girl back to the barracks wasn't allowed. Especially since this meant he'd had sex with this girl in either a storage closet or in front of the others. Or maybe the others had joined in. Either way, it was something he could get into a lot of trouble over but he could let Jesse get off with a slap on the wrist if he was the one who caught them.

He pulled off the blankets and revealed the girl.

It was Ahsoka.

Fast asleep in Jesse's arms. One of his arms was around her, cupping her breast in his sleep. 

He took a deep breath to keep himself calm. _Ahsoka is free to do what she wants, she doesn't even know how I feel about this... stuff_ he told himself. _Getting angry doesn't solve anything._

But he still felt the anger rise up in his stomach, so he walked away. If he was going to be angry, he was going to do what he usually did. Be angry somewhere alone. And after his breakdown, he was gonna pretend like last night didn't happen and then everything would be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... lemme know what you think if the plot twist ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Ahsoka's emotional outburst, the clones decide to wingman for her. 
> 
> Rex is still upset about what he thinks happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've had some personal issues that made focussing on this fic a bit harder.
> 
>  **chapter tags:** everyone is salty, very brief descriptions of group sex that doesn't really happen

"You wanted to talk to me?" Fives asked as he met Jesse in an abandoned corridor, shortly after breakfast.

"Yes," Jesse said. "About what Commander Tano said last night?"

"About how she wanted to bone Rex?" Fives asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," Jesse said "I think she should get him if she wants him."

Fives raised an eyebrow. "Does Rex agree with that?"

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to ask."

"Says the guy who immediately offered himself up," Fives scoffed. 

"At least I didn't kiss her without asking," Jesse snapped.

"She didn't mind, why would you?" Fives argued.

Jesse just sighed. "You're right. She deserves to get some action too, and if Rex is the one she wants we should at least see if he'd be up for it."

"I could try to talk about it with him," Fives said "I kissed her, so I can just tell him she enjoyed it and I didn't and ask him to be my replacement. I could at least see his reaction, and that could help us find out what to do next."

"I'll try to get Kix to help us out," Jesse said. "He might know what to do, since he's a medic and Rex might listen to him. And he's used to awkward sex talks."

"Roger that," Fives said. "Meet me back here during lunch to report what he says, trooper."

"Don't talk to me like you're my CO!" Jesse said, but Fives was already gone.

* * *

Ahsoka knocked on the door of the medbay. "Kix? Are you there?"

Kix opened the door, and let her in. "Is this about last night?"

"SHHH!" she shushed him, and hurried inside the medbay. It was empty now, good.

"Yes. How bad was it?" she asked "My memory is... foggy"

"Well, you were pretty drunk," he said. "And you kinda asked us to set you up with Rex. But you didn't say anything that implied you already slept with him."

"And what happened with Jesse?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure nothing had happened. She had to know for sure she hadn't kissed him or something.

"He just kept you warm. Nothing sexual. Trust me, I was there," the medic said.

Ahsoka sighed in relief.

"Rex seems to be upset though" Kix said "Dunno why, considering where he spent the night."

"Yeah, I bet he's had a much better night then I had," she scoffed.

"With two Twi'leks? Yeah, probably," Kix joked.

Ahsoka just stared at him.

"Oh," Kix said. "You're jealous."

"No!" she retorted.

Kix gave her an unconvinced look.

"Maybe," she admitted. "A little. He got two girls."

"You can easily get more than that," Kix said. "I mean, Jesse already offered himself. And I know he doesn't mind sharing, and I'm sure you could find another one of my brothers to-"

She held up her hand to shut him up. "I know. I could probably have this whole army at once if I wanted to, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" he asked.

"I don't think I can measure up with them," she admitted. "There's only one of me."

"I don't think he'll stop wanting you if that's what you're worried about," Kix said. "He probably won't see them again anyway."

"I know, but still," she said.

"He's loyal to you first. Trust me," Kix said.

Ahsoka just sighed. "But I can't ask him to not sleep with anyone else. That'd be unfair."

"Why would you want to?" Kix asked.

"Less competition," she admitted. "And it's safer for me. If the condom slips off, I'll get it too."

"It's not a competition," Kix said. "And I'd know, I've been around."

"And you don't have favourites?" she asked.

"Well, I do have some memories that are fonder than others. Some were terrible. The worst one wasn't moving at all, so I had to check for a pulse for my own sanity."

Ahsoka laughed at that.

"But for real, it's not like there's anything to win here. It's not like I had the intention of marrying the best one," Kix joked.

"Okay, good point," Ahsoka said. "It's not like this changes anything. And he'll still want me, even if it's just because I'm always available." 

"It's probably more than that," Kix said. "He told me a few things that I assume were about you, and he's happy with you."

"All of them were probably with me," she admitted. "This is the first time he's been with someone else."

"What?" Kix asked "He's never had another girl?"

"Nope," Ahsoka said "Anakin thinks he and I are a couple, so he didn't wanna risk _cheating_ on me and facing my master's wrath."

"Oh damn," Kix said "I'll keep that quiet then. And I'll inform my brothers to hush it up."

"Don't," Ahsoka warned. "That'll only make them talk even more."

"Good point," Kix said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry commander, I'll have to kick you out. This might actually be a patient."

"Of course," Ahsoka said.

As she opened the door to leave, she was greeted by a healthy looking Jesse. She nodded at him as she left the medbay.

As she walked back to her quarters, she considered what Kix had said about not having any intention to marry any of the girls he slept with. Of course he wouldn't marry them. He couldn't even, he was a soldier, and a commitment like that would never work. He couldn't afford the attachment, so he didn't have any. Well, aside from his brothers, but that was different.

Maybe she shouldn't be comparing Rex to Kix's casual encounters. Kix barely knew them, she had seem him introduce himself to girls all the time, and he never seemed to get particularly close to them. But she and Rex were close, and they fought together, unlike Kix and those girls. So it was normal to get attached to him, just like how Kix was attached to Jesse

Except that Kix and Jesse were brothers. That's different than her and Rex, she realized. It made sense for her not to think about Rex like a brother like she did with most clones. 

She was definitely getting attached to Rex though, she realized. But that was okay, she was capable of keeping her attachment to him in the bedroom and off the field.

She hoped.

Maybe it was better to give him some space now.

Both to collect her thought and to let him deal with whatever upset him.

* * *

"Kix, I need your help," Jesse asked as he closed the door behind him.

Kix sighed. "Is this about the commander?"

"Yes," Jesse said.

"If she's taking you up on the offer you made last night, I'm not helping you with that," Kix said, even though he knew she didn't. 

"You wouldn't?" Jesse asked, seemingly surprised. 

"No. I see her as my little sister. I don't want to... do any of that," he said. "I would get you supplies, but that's it."

"That's fair," Jesse said "And I wouldn't want your help with it anyway if she said yes. But she didn't. I wanted to ask you to talk to Rex about it."

"Rex?" Kix asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "She made it obvious she wants him, and you're the guy to sit a vod down for an awkward conversation."

"No," Kix said sternly.

"Why not?" Jesse asked. "She should be allowed to get her rocks off, and if she wants Rex, the least we should do is ask him."

"If she wants Rex, she should ask him herself. It's not like she can't get him a drink or something to make her intentions clear."

"You know he won't take her buying him a drink as an invitation," Jesse argued. "We get her drinks all the time with no intention to... you know."

"True, but if she's old enough to have sex, she's old enough to ask him herself," Kix said.

"Kriff, I hadn't considered her age," Jesse said. "Do you think he'll get in trouble?"

"She's almost seventeen," Kix said. "The age of consent is 16. And technically, Rex isn't even 13 yet. But I'm pretty sure it's legal."

"Okay, fair point," Jesse said. "But are you sure you don't want to help her as a wingman?"

"No," Kix said. "That's inappropriate for a medic. And I don't want Rex to end up feeling pressured into it. And it's his private business. I doubt he'd want us to meddle in his sex life like that. Especially if he does end up banging our Commander. Do you have any idea how dead he'd be if something goes wrong with that?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"She could get the entire 501st to kill any guy who hurt her, even if she doesn't give us an order. And even if he doesn't hurt her, Rex could get executed for this kind of fraternization," Kix said.

Jesse sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll tone it down and tell Fives this was a bad idea."

"Fives is involved?" Kix asked.

"Yeah," Jesse admitted sheepishly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kix growned.

* * *

Rex entered the mess hall for lunch, and immediately spotted Ahsoka sitting with the same group they had gone to 79's. The men who had taken her back to the barracks last night.

He glared at then and decided to see if there was another group he could sit with, but Fives waved him over. He considered refusing, but decided against it. He didn't want them to know that he knew what they did, and deep down he knew his anger was unjustified and that she had every right to have a gang bang with her friends.

He banished the mental image he had of her, lying on one of the cots on her back, while all his brothers took turns on her, probably all filling her up with-

"No, she'd never be that irresponsible," he reminded himself. "And my brothers would never treat her like that," he mentally added.

That gave him a new unwanted mental image, this one of her riding his brothers one by one while the others worshiped her. Somehow that upset him even more. Worshiping her like that was his job, not theirs. Why the thought of his commander being respected and even loved upset him more than it just being a physical relief thing, he didn't know. He didn't really have time to think about it either, he had waited long enough.

He pushed his feelings down and walked over to their table. He was gonna act normally around his brothers, and especially Ahsoka.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to Fives. "Had a good night?"

"Not as good as you," Fives said, smacking him on the shoulder.

Rex froze, and so did Ahsoka. Then, he remembered none of them knew he knew about what they did with Ahsoka last night.

"I had a lot of fun. Did you guys have a good night as well?" he asked.

"Well, we kind of had to stop playing truth or dare after you left and we went back to the barracks pretty quickly," Tup said, and Rex couldn't repress a glare.

"Are you still upset about what happened with the Commander?" Fives asked.

"Yes," Rex snapped "Do you have any clue how much trouble you could be in now?"

"She's not mad about it," Fives said.

"Are you?" Rex said, turning to Ahsoka.

"I'm fine Rex. It wasn't a big deal," she said. "And you'll be the first to know if I need someone beaten up."

"Alright," Rex said, still angry. 

He ate the rest of his lunch in silence, listening to Ahsoka talking to his brothers like nothing happened. 

When he was almost finished, Fives nudged him.

"Vod. We need to talk in private" he whispered.

"What is it, Fives?" Rex asked.

Fives gestured to follow him. Rex just ate his last bite and followed him. 

"So uhm... about last night..." Fives said.

"Yeah, about that," Rex said angrily.

"So uhm... I think Ahsoka liked that kiss a lot more than I did." Fives admitted.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"The way she kissed back," Fives lied. "But it made me realize she's basically my sister. But she's into me. Or, us."

"Get to the point Fives."

"Right," Fives said "I think she wants me, but I don't feel the same way. I was wondering if you could be a replacement." 

"What?" he asked, appalled at being called a "replacement".

"Well, you know... if she's in need. Please take care of her where I can't," Fives stammered.

"I can't believe this!" Rex exclaimed.

"Well, you saw how she kissed me back and-"

"She's my Commanding officer, Fives!" Rex went on. "I can't do that with her! And she doesn't need you to get people into her bed, let her deal with that herself. And just reject her if you don't want to do it with her."

"But she outranks me," Fives argued. "So I can't say no."

"Commander Tano would never abuse her rank like that," Rex snapped.

"Alright," Fives said "You're right. She'd never do that. I'm just nervous. And I want her taken care off."

"She can get someone to take care of her if she wants too," Rex said. "Now, leave me alone. I have paperwork to do." 

"Yes sir," Fives said, and Rex marched off angrily to actually do paperwork to get his mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka goes into heat and decides to work things out with Rex
> 
> Rex decides he should start asking his friends for advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope 2021 is going to be a better year because this year was terrible
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Mating cycles/in heat, more awkward sex talk, Rex doesn’t really understand how Togruta’s work, some awkwardness regarding age, force choking, texting

Ahsoka's fists hit the cushion Fives was holding in rapid succession, hard enough to make Fives flinch.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wiping the sweat off her face.

"I'm fine, I just hadn't expected you to be this aggressive. Are you still mad at me about that kiss last week?"

She sighed. "No, I don't mind that. It was a bit awkward, but not too bad."

"Is it because Rex isn't talking to you anymore?" Fives asked.

"How did you- Never mind... It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Yep," Fives said. "You'd think he's jealous."

Ahsoka let out a dry and humorless laugh. If only Fives knew.

She knew it was a bit hypocritical of her, but she was pretty jealous of him too. She had only kissed Fives, and he had gotten a threesome with two twi'lek women. It was every man's wet dream, and there was no way she could measure up to that.

She hadn't talked much to him, she'd been kinda nervous around him again. He was avoiding her too, though she didn't know why. Maybe because she did kiss one of his brothers, but he never said he had a problem with it. And he wasn't her boyfriend, he had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't make out with.

Then again, he was allowed to hook up with other women too...

But that was different. He had done something that she could never measure up with, since there was only one of her, and she had only had one kiss that honestly didn't even feel as good as kissing Rex (even though she couldn't exactly tell why. Fives had been really skilled, but kissing him still didn't feel as intense.)

"Do you really think that?" she asked Fives.

"Well... Not gonna lie, some of my brothers are," Fives admitted. "You are pretty, and you're a Jedi Commander. It would definitely have turned into more on my part if it didn't feel like kissing a vod."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her lekku darkening a lot.

"Well, I would've been up for more before I realized it felt like kissing Echo. I did have a small crush on you for a while, but like I said, I got over that pretty quickly. But some of my brothers are still kinda interested."

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Are you interested in any of them?" he asked awkwardly.

"No," she lied., "Not really."

"Okay." He said "Not gonna lie, I thought you said you were into Rex last week."

"I was just upset because he was leaving," she lied again, her lekku still dark and sweaty.

"Okay," Fives said, lifting the cushion again "Do you want to go again?"

"No," she said, as she shivered. "I suddenly feel really cold and tired."

"Yeah, I noticed you were getting a bit sweaty," he said. "Maybe you should go to Kix to have your temperature taken. You might have a fever."

"Maybe I should," she said. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course, vod'ika," Fives said.

* * *

Ahsoka sat on the examination table nervously, still in her gym clothes, as Kix checked the thermometer that had been under her armpit.

"37 degrees," Kix said. "I know the thermometer says it's normal, but that's because it's normal for humans. It's almost a fever for Togruta. Are you going into heat?"

Ahsoka started fidgeting. "Maybe? I don't know, I've never been in heat before."

"Well, you're a little on the young side, but it's not unheard of for a sixteen year old," Kix said.

"I'm almost seventeen," she said. "And great, heat." She really wasn't looking forward to the awkward wetness, high libido and the possibility of pregnancy.

"Yeah, I heard it sucks," Kix said. "Though it's not as bad as what human women have."

"I heard about that..." Ahsoka said. "Glad I won't get that."

"So..." Kix asked awkwardly "What are you going to do about it?"

"I... I could ask Rex for some help," she awkwardly admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd appreciate that," Kix said "But please be careful. I'll give you some more condoms, since I don't want to find out how often you had sex because you ran out before your heat is over."

"I know. Thank you," she said as Kix rummaged through the cabinets.

Kix sighed. "For real though, just be careful. I know the chances are low, but please still be extremely careful. Babies are cute, but I don't know if accelerated aging is hereditary and what happens during normal pregnancy if the baby grows twice as fast."

"Me neither," she chuckled. "We actually talked about it a while back, and agreed it would be a terrible idea."

"Oh, you're talking about having kids now?" Kix asked "When's the wedding?"

Ahsoka laughed. "It's not like that. We're still just friends."

Kix just gave a non-committal hum in response, but said nothing.

"So... Are you gonna let me go?" she asked.

"Almost. But remember that you can get pregnant if you have sex _before_ you go into heat too, so be careful."

"I know, I'll be careful. Is that what you needed to hear?"

"Yes. And I need a urine sample to test if you're actually in heat," he said "And I want another one two weeks after your heat ends."

"What's the second one for?" she asked.

"Pregnancy test for my own peace of mind," he said bluntly.

"Oh... okay," she said as Kix handed her the cup.

* * *

"Rex?" she asked, knocking on his door. "I need your help."

"With what?" he asked as he opened the door to his office.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He let her in, but he stayed silent until he closed the door behind her

"I'm going into heat," she admitted. "And I need your help dealing with it."

"What does that mean?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Kix never had that talk with you?" she asked.

"No," he said "We only covered humans in depth and we were warned to use a condom with any other species."

"We Togruta go into heat. Which is basically just your hormones going haywire for a few days or until you make a baby. And that's where you come in."

"Sir?" he asked, switching back to GAR jargon out of nervousness

"Well, we're gonna make my body think it worked," she said, before pulling out the new box of condoms. "If you want to, at least."

"Ah, okay. Yes, I'll help you out," Rex said. "What did you do before you had me?"

"This is my first heat," she admitted.

"But you're sixteen?" he asked "Shouldn't you've had more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't this supposed to start at 12 or 13?"

She shook her head. "You're thinking of human periods. I'm a Togruta. It's different."

"Okay then," he said. "So... I just need to help you out physically?"

"Yes. If you want to," she said, closing in on him, pushing him against the wall. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said as he kissed her. It felt amazing to be back with him. She kissed him back passionately, and he lifted up his leg, pressing his thigh against her core, and she started rubbing up against it.

"Remember when you tried to choke me?" Rex said between kisses.

"Yes. Do you want to do that again?" she offered.

"Yes," he said. "I've been thinking about that since the General caught us, but he's on a trip to Kamino now so we can finally do it safely."

"Nice," she said, feeling the heat build up inside of her. "Why do you bring this up now though?"

"I need to have you back in charge. I need to feel like someone I trust is in charge again." he said, before swallowing "I'm still not entirely over what happened on Umbara. This might help me uhm… feel safe with a Jedi in charge again," he said with an awkward half smile.

"Okay. Just tell me when it becomes too much."

"This is why I love it when you're in charge," he said, taking off his armour already. "You always treat me like with respect, and don't make me do anything I don't feel comfortable with."

"Well, of course," she said, helping him with getting the plates off. "You're my friend."

"Yeah," he said, lifting his head to let her latch onto his throat. She did, kissing the skin. Then, she sucked on the skin near his collarbone, biting him gently as she kept pulling off plates. Rex groaned in appreciation, probably unaware that she had left a mark on him.

With the plates removed, she could now feel his erection through his blacks, so she started stroking him. "But today you're gonna be my obedient..." She trailed off, unsure of what he wanted her to call him.

"Trooper," he finished for her.

"Yes. Such a good soldier," she purred. "Now help me take my clothes off."

"Yes sir," he said. He pulled her sports bra off, and felt up her back muscles, making her shiver.

His hands moved down to her hips, pulling her pants down. When her pants were on her ankles, she stepped out of them and he ran his hands over her hips and inner thighs.

"You're so wet," he said.

"I know," she said. "It's because of the heat."

"Can I taste it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, walking up to his desk. She pushed his datapad to the side and sat on his desk, and pushed his chair out of the way with the force. She sat with her legs wide apart and gestured for him to come over. He knelt before her and looked up for permission. She nodded. He immediately dove in, licking her clit like he was trying to drown himself between her legs. She immediately felt the pressure build inside of her.

"You're doing great," she moaned. "I've missed this so much."

Rex just kept at it, but she could feel him smile against her.

She reached down and patted his head. "Do you want me to choke you now?"

He nodded against her and she grabbed him by the throat with the force. He swallowed but kept going. She felt herself getting closer, much faster than expected.

"That's enough," she said, using her grip on his neck to push him back. He tried to keep his mouth on her, but she pushed him backwards. He went to the floor willingly and she slid off his desk, leaving a bit of slick on it. He was bending backwards now, turning a little red from the choking but still conscious and not protesting, but looking up at her expectantly.

"Lie down," she ordered as she forced him down. He went all the way down this time, and laid down on his back willingly.

"Good, good," she mused as she knelt next to him and started to work his blacks open.

Rex decided to feel up his throat while she was undoing his pants.

"Are you okay?" she asked, loosening her grip a little.

"I'm fine," he said "It just feels weird. Like one of those pressure cuffs the medics use to get blood pressure, except there's no cuff. And it's weird to feel the pressure on my skin while I can just touch it."

"Okay," she said "Are you okay if I put the pressure back on?" she asked.

"Yes. Please take me." he said. "I'm yours."

"Good" she said, as she pulled his dick out of his underwear and gave him a quick lick from shaft to tip. He shuddered at the sensation.

"Stay quiet," she ordered as she stroked him and licked the head. She could feel his leg tense under her in response, but he stayed quiet.

Then, she pulled out a condom and put it on him. She then swung her leg over him, so she was straddling him. She used his head to tease her own opening, coating it in her juices.

"Beg for it," she told him, tightening her grip on his throat just a little more for just a second.

"Ahsoka, please," he begged. "Take me."

She sank down on him, shuddering as he entered her. She immediately started riding him, pushing him down a bit more.

He started slapping the ground rapidly, like he was tapping out. She immediately let go of his throat.

"Sorry," he said as he sat up, gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. "That was just a bit too much. I was getting a bit dizzy."

"It's fine," she said, stroking his cheek "I didn't want to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I’m fine," he said, putting his hands on her hips. "Can I just do you the normal way."

"Yes," she said, as he had already started to move her up and down with his hands and sat up to kiss her under her lekku. She started moving along with him, slowly letting his cock slide in and out of her. She started upping her tempo, bouncing on his dick as roughly as she dared, and grabbed his neck with her hands, choking him a little again. He looked up at her, practically begging to come.

"It's okay," she said. "You can cum if you want to."

"Are you sure?" he asked "I haven't gotten you off yet"

"Yes." she told him. "You're wearing a condom and I want to feel you twitch inside of me as you spill all of it inside of me."

At that, Rex upped his pace and came inside of her after only a few thrusts, throbbing inside of her, filling her. That sent her over the edge immediately. She yelped out in surprise as her orgasm washed over her and her walls clamped down on him.

They sat there for a few moments, his cock still buried inside of her, still throbbing inside her gently as they both came down from their high.

"I think that worked," she panted.

"Good," he said. "What exactly?"

"I needed to make my body think I got some action." she said, rubbing her cheek against his. "It has to do with how heat works."

"How does it work?" Rex asked "Like I said, not covered in sex ed."

"Basically, my body is ready to make a kid, but it's holding out on the actual ovulation until after I had sex, so the egg can be released at the right time."

"Ah okay," he said. "So the sooner you get laid, the sooner it's over?"

"Yes," she said. "Though it's going to be back in a few months."

"So you'll need me again then?" he said, smiling up at her.

"Yes," she said "Though I'll probably want you sooner."

"I’d be happy to help," he said. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she said.

"Then why did you ignore me?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. You seemed angry."

"I was," he admitted. "Fives got all the bragging rights for kissing you, and he got a lot of praise for it behind your back."

"Yeah, that night was a lot of drama," she said. "We should probably not talk about that too much," she said, recalling how much of a mess she had been and how she had practically admitted to wanting to sleep with him to his brothers. "But why did he get praise for that? It was a drunken, awkward mistake."

"He broke the regs and lived," he said. "Plus a lot of the shinies have crushes on you."

"Well, you're still knotted inside of me and you're getting away with it," she smiled. "They don't even know."

"True," Rex said "Though they've been pushing for me to make a move on you. I stayed distant to not confirm anything."

"To be honest, I thought you didn't want me anymore after you had better," she admitted.

"What?" he asked. "No, of course not. You're the best I ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She didn't want to ask any more details about the threesome, but she could tell he was sincere, so she just smiled.

"So are you," she said, even though she knew it wouldn't mean much.

Rex chuckled "That's... nice," he said, more to himself than to her.

He tried to gently push her off, but she clamped down on him involuntarily.

"Sorry," she said. "I think I'll be stuck here for a little while."

"That's okay," he said. "There are worse people to get stuck with."

She smiled at him. "It's gonna be a bit longer than usual though."

"That's okay," Rex said. "I'd help you out with anything."

Ahsoka leaned down and tapped her forehead to his.

"Thank you," she said "For everything"

"Of course, cyare," Rex said.

They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each others' presence.

Then, Rex's comm beeped, signaling he got a message.

"I should probably get that," he said. "Sadly, the Republic has to come first."

Ahsoka got off of him, letting his flaccid dick flop out of her.

"Alright," she said. "Even though I definitely came before them this time. I'll be back when I need to go again. Or if I want to."

"Let's hope I'll be able to keep up," he joked as they put on their clothes.

"You better," she teased as she left.

As she closed the door behind her, she smiled to herself. Reuniting with Rex had been amazing, and hearing she'd been the best he ever had was a nice ego boost.

With her hormones calmed down, she could finally start the meditation she still had to do.

* * *

Rex put on the last piece of armour and grabbed his comm. He noticed it was from an unknown frequency, and a civilian comm. Odd. He opened the message anyway, hoping it wasn't some idiot telling him he had a virus and that he had to give them access to his datapad and send them 500 credits for "repairs".
    
    
    Hey Rex :) How are you? Did you figure out how you feel about
    that girl yet??? If so, did you tell her already? Please keep
    me and Kora updated.
    - Yami

Rex sighed, but opened the messenger to start typing a message back. He thanked the force the GAR wasn't allowed to keep a record of communications to a civilian comm.
    
    
    Hello Yami. I think you were right. But I found out she slept
    with some of my brothers too. I still love her. I don't know
    how to tell her. I don't wanna make it awkward. Any advice?
    - Rex

He waited for a few minutes, trying to continue his paperwork in the meantime. Then, his comm pinged again.
    
    
    Damn... Well, it's not like she cheated if you guys weren't a
    couple. You should still tell her how you feel tho. The worst
    that could happen is that she rejects you and you can work on
    moving on without any doubts about the situation. 

He sighed.
    
    
    No, the worst case scenario is that I get executed. Though I
    know she'd never let that happen. It's still gonna be pretty
    awkward to serve under her after she rejects me.

He got back to his work until he got the next message.
    
    
    I guess. But it's awkward already, isn't it? You should talk
    about it with someone who knows the GAR better than I do. One
    of your brothers maybe? One that you trust and who won't just
    tell you what you want to hear.

Rex thought for a second, but he already knew who he had to talk too.
    
    
    You're right. I'll ask Cody for advice. He's my batchmate, so
    I can trust him. Thank you, I'll report back when I know more
    about how I'm going to deal with this drama. How are you and
    Kora doing? (sorry for being awkward, you're the first civvie
    friends I ever had)

This time, he didn't put his comm down. He opened the chat with Cody.
    
    
    Hey Codes, I have something personal I wanna talk about. Get
    back to me as soon as you can. It's about a girl
    - Rex 

He got a new message from Yami.
    
    
    That's okay, we don't know much about the GAR either. We can
    tell you whatever details you want to know about civvie life,
    if you can tell us everything you can about the GAR. We're a
    bit curious to be honest, so we'd love to hear more about how
    the army works.

Rex smiled to himself. He was glad he had some new friends outside of the GAR. And he knew where they lived. If he ever had to flee the GAR, he could flee to their place to start a new life. But hopefully, he could get some good advice from Cody and it'd never get that far.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tries to figure out what to about the chips  
> Rex tries to figure out what to do about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took a while, real life is rather busy again. School and all that.
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Mostly just talk, realization of feelings, mentions of order 66

The rain poured down as Anakin walked to the now familiar glass doors of Tipoca City. 

Taun We greeted him at the door.

"General Skywalker. It's good to see you," she said.

"It's good to be here," Anakin said. "I need to talk to a behaviour specialist for advice on something one of my clones did."

"Of course," Taun We said. "Follow me." 

Anakin followed her through the cloning facility. He tried to look like the intimidating Jedi he knew the Kaminoans would respond best too, but he couldn't help but glance at the clones just floating in their incubators. Some were kicking, others appeared to be sleeping. But it was hard to tell since they were still fetuses.

He was being led to a large office. "Dr. Wo is ready to talk to you," Taun We said, as she opened the door.

"Thank you," Anakin said, and he went inside the office.

"General Skywalker," Dr. Wo greeted him. The almost elderly Kaminoan had a large mohawk and yellow eyes.

"Dr. Wo," he replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Let's get right to business. You had concerns about one of the clones in your battalion?"

"Yes," Anakin told him.

"Can I see the clone himself?"

"He's dead, and I found out about it after the body had already been incinerated," Anakin lied. As much as he wanted answers, he didn't want to risk Rex getting in trouble for what happened.

"Can you tell me everything that you know?" Wo asked.

Anakin told him the whole story, but left out any details that could identify Rex, making it seem like he had heard this story from a clone that had been killed on the next mission.

After he was done, the Kaminoan didn't seem nearly as surprised as Anakin had assumed he would be.

"You don't seem to be as surprised as I would assume," Anakin said.

"Yes I... Had expected this to be honest. It's a bit unexpected for it to happen spontaneously, but it was a planned reaction," the Kaminoan said. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Sir, he killed a Jedi. We need to know," Anakin insisted.

"Alright," the old scientist said. "But you should not tell the other Jedi, to prevent any other potential traitor from getting away."

"Alright," Anakin said.

"We implanted control chips with pre-programmed orders in them. Orders that they might not do because they potentially conflict with their usual programming."

"Like killing their General?" Anakin asked.

"Only if they commit treason," Wo assured him. "There are other orders too. you have to understand, the clones are loyal to the Republic, it's citizens and the Jedi. If any of the loyalties conflict, it's important they react in a predictable and controllable way."

"So those other orders are..?" Anakin asked.

"They are made for exceptional situations, like having to fight Jedi or civilians. Or, in the worst case, the Republic if the Chancellor turns out to be a traitor, so not orders that would usually be triggered," the Kaminoan said “ Except in very… exceptional scenarios apparantly. They were supposed come from a natural born superior officer.”

"And who's idea was it?" Anakin asked "Sifo-Dyas?"

"Tyranus."

"That name doesn't ring a bell" he admitted

"The Jedi who took over the main communications with us after Sifo-Dyaz died?" Wo said. "He worked with us until General Ti took over."

"Oh, right," Anakin said. "Him. Got it."

"Was that all?" Wo asked.

"Yes, thank you." 

"You're welcome," the doctor said.

Anakin nodded politely, and left the room.

As the door closed behind him, Anakin had already made up his mind. The chips had to go. He knew Tyranus wasn't a Jedi, but he would ask Obi-Wan about it. And he had to get his hand on one of those chips.

He should probably ask Rex first. 

Rex would understand.

* * *

The barracks were quiet when Rex walked in, followed by Cody. Jesse and Kix were the only ones still awake, studying on the bean bags General Skywalker considered "essential hallway equipment". Cody gave the two men a respectful nod, which was a universal sign between clones that they were here as brothers, not as a fellow soldier, and that rank could be ignored for now.

"Good news," Rex said, as he held up the bottles. "I was allowed to order booze. We can drink in here." 

"And you're saying that now?" Jesse said. "After the others went to bed?" 

"Figured you guys needed it," Rex said. "What are you studying?" 

"The usual," Kix said, showing Rex the cover of a medical journal.

"I was trying to figure out how I could get promoted to ARC Trooper," Jesse admitted.

"I could recommend you," Rex said as he plopped down next to Kix. "But tonight I just wanna hang out with my brothers."

Cody sat down on the beanbag near Jesse, and Rex glanced over to read Kix's journal. 

"Pregnancy in Togruta?" Rex asked

"Yes," Kix said coolly. "I was curious. And I wanted to expand my knowledge on deliveries, and I don't want to be caught off guard by some montrals." 

"You're an Army Medic, not a midwife," Jesse said.

"I know. So I have to be prepared for anything," Kix argued.

"Yeah, sure," Cody said. "I'll ask Rex to let us borrow you if we ever need to wipe out droids from a maternity ward on Shili." 

Rex and Jesse laughed, but Kix shot Rex a dirty look, which Rex didn't notice.

"Are Togruta that different?" Jesse asked. "I mean, I know there's some differences down there. But they’re still very similar"

"Yes," Kix said. "Well, overall they're similar enough that hybrids are possible. But yeah, there are some differences. They're born without montrals though."

"So when do the montrals grow in?" Jesse asked "During puberty?"

"No," Kix said, rolling his eyes. "They develop in the first three months. Before that they are deaf." 

"So what happens during puberty?" Rex asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kix asked. 

"Because Ahsoka's montrals have grown a lot," Rex lied. 

"Togruta first go through the same puberty as humans at first, minus the whole period thing. And their lekku and montrals grow faster."

"Don't they have their own version of periods?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Kix said. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing," Rex said. "What are you implying?" 

"Nothing. Just a uhm... recent experience with a Togruta. I was curious what was normal." 

"If she was old enough to drink at 79's, she was legal," Cody said, taking a sip from the bottle.

"Yeah but like... She told me it was her first heat," Rex said. "I dunno. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid"

"Yes," Kix said, slamming his journal shut. "You are." 

Jesse and Cody looked at him, but Kix just grabbed his book and got up. "You are a paranoid mess, and now you think her age is a problem? You're an overgrown twelve year old who can't legally say no, and you're worried you're taking advantage of her? Even though she outranks you. You're ridiculous. Get a grip!"

And with that, Kix stomped off with his book under his arm 

"What's gotten into him?" Cody asked 

Rex shrugged, pretending like he didn't know what Kix was upset about.

"I'm gonna see what's up with him," Jesse said as he got up as well.

"You do that," Rex said. 

"Rex and I can finish here alone" Cody said, as he sagged down even further.

Rex did the same and Cody passed him the bottle.

"So what happened?" Cody asked.

"I hooked up with a girl who told me she was on her first heat and wanted me to help out."

"Really?" Cody asked "That's odd."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, it's weird that she trusted you with that. Since she barely knew you."

"I mean, I assume she had needs she needed filled" Rex said "And why would she not let me meet those needs?"

"Because going through a new bodily function is probably scary. Besides, the first heat should happen between the ages of 16 and 20 so she must've been young. So I'm pretty sure she was just making dumb, teenage hormone driven decisions."

"Why do you know so much about biology?"

"I'm a Clone Commander, and that makes me smart enough to look at your medic's journal and remember things like that. We're simply better than you CT units," Cody teased.

Rex scoffed "You only beat me by a hair."

"Multiple hairs," Cody corrected, running his hand through his dark curly hair.

"Yours is defective too," Rex scoffed.

"Our template had curly hair." 

"Yeah, and it apparently looked gross after wearing a helmet all day. Which is why the longnecks changed it"

"It doesn't look that different if I just keep it short. Unlike yours."

"Mine looks fabulous and unique."

"Okay true," Cody said. "Maybe that's what attracted that Togruta to you, and the whole first heat thing was just an excuse to convince you to sleep with her"

"I doubt it," Rex said. "She seemed to genuinely want me to help her out, and I'm pretty sure she genuinely trusted me with it."

"Now why would she trust a random stranger with it?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well," Rex said, considering just lying about it for a brief moment, but then remembering that this was the whole reason Cody was here. "We weren’t strangers."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, sitting up curiously.

"It was Ahsoka"

"WHAT???" Cody exclaimed.

Rex just stayed quiet.

Cody shook his head, and then sighed. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I should've remembered some nats share the same name, and that you're probably talking about a different Ahsoka. Not Commander Tano."

"No, I was," Rex admitted. "She's amazing."

Cody just stared at him.

"You." Cody said "Her. Fucking."

"Yes," Rex said. "Though I don't really wanna call it that."

"Oh, so what do you wanna call it? Working your way up the chain of command?" Cody said. "Private debriefing?"

"It's more of a team building exercise if that makes sense."

"Rex, you can't use your CO for your personal pleasure like that," Cody groaned.

"It's the other way around usually," Rex said. "She initiates it most of the time, and usually does more uhm... work anyway."

"Rex... What if Skywalker finds out?" Cody asked. "He'll kriffing kill you."

"Yeah, about that. He knows."

"How did you survive?"

"He assumed we were in a serious relationship, and didn't wanna kill her _boyfriend_ because that would upset her" Rex explained, leaving out the part where Ahsoka had gotten in trouble.

"Rex... what have you gotten yourself into?" Cody groaned.

"I don't know. But I was thinking about getting into this a little deeper"

"Getting your dick deeper in her?" Cody said.

"No, she already had all of it," Rex said, earning another glare from Cody . "But no, I want to make it official. And you know, be exclusive and such."

"Why would you want that? I mean, why would you give up other women if you can have everything?"

"I'm not really interested in them. And it somehow feels wrong."

"Yeah but you'd be impairing on her freedom too."

"Yeah, I kind of want to do that," Rex said. "I don't know why, but I don't want her to sleep with other people."

"Getting possessive?"

"Maybe. I just want her to be mine, and I want to be sure I am the only one. If she wants to, that is. It can’t hurt to tell her what I want and ask if she feels the same, right?"

"Wait, you're in love?" 

Rex stopped to think for a moment, but he decided to say the first thing that came up to him. "Yeah, I think so."

Cody put his face in his hands.

"I know," Rex said. "Yeah. I'm an idiot for falling for her. But I should probably tell her."

"NO!" Cody practically yelled. "Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's even more against the regs."

"I already broke the regs."

"But what about her? She'd have to break both the regs and the Jedi code."

"Well, she has a ch-"

"No, she doesn't have a choice. If she says yes, she's playing favourites among her subordinates. And I shouldn't have to explain how it's against the Jedi code."

Rex sighed. "You have a point, but she can't get in more trouble for that."

"Alright but still. Do you really wanna be an idiot, and ruin the chain of command for your own selfish feelings?"

~~"Yes," Rex wanted to say. But he knew it was the wrong thing to say.~~

"No," Rex said "That would be a bad idea."

"Exactly. You should stop sleeping with her too," Cody said.

"I know, but I don't want to," he said.

"Because you're thinking with your dick?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Fair point," Cody said. "I won't turn you in for it. but please, be careful."

"I will be, Cody." Rex said. "Thank you."

Rex sighed again, but he realized Cody was probably right.

It'd be stupid to act on those inappropriate feelings  


* * *

After Cody had left, Rex stumbled to the sleeping halls. He had managed to stay sober enough to not get upset about Ahsoka again, but it had been hard. Now, Cody was gone and Rex was finally ready to get some sleep. He was almost there.

"Rex!" he heard someone yell out from behind him. It was the General. Kriff.

"General Skywalker," Rex said, turning around and trying to appear sober.

"At ease," he said, walking up to Rex. "This is personal."

"Oh no," he blurted out.

"This isn't about Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Though, come to think of it, how are you two doing? She seemed a little off last week."

"We uhm... had an argument," Rex lied. "The men suspect us, and we had a disagreement on how to deal with it."

"Ah okay. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, we're talking it out."

"Well, if you want them to shut up you could always tell them I'd kill you," he chuckled. "They'd believe that."

"Yeah, I can't believe you're okay with it either," Rex admitted.

"Well, I can feel her force signature light up every time she sees you," he said. "You make her happy, and she can make her own choices. I'll just be there as back up if she needs me."

"Yeah, I'd have done the same if I were in your situation" he told him. "Anyone who hurts her would have to deal with the whole 501st"

The General chuckled. "I'd bust you guys out of jail if justifying it to the council doesn't work."

"Thank you sir," Rex said. "Can I consider myself dismissed?"

"No, actually I wanted to ask you about what happened on Umbara."

Rex's heart sank "I uhm... right."

"I found out why you knew what to do. I went to Kamino and asked them about it, without mentioning it was you of course."

"How would they know about it? It went against all my programming." 

"Well, it turns out the Kaminoans made a control chip for special cases where loyalties conflict," Skywalker explained.

"Like when one of the Jedi betrayed the Republic," Rex said.

"Yes. And the chip triggered, and had preprogrammed orders."

"And I followed them. When I failed to act appropriately."

"No," Skywalker said "You eventually made the right choice."

"I think the chip did," Rex said.

"No, I can tell you don't regret it," the General said. "You would have if you didn't want to do the right thing."

"Still. The chip helped me make the right decision," Rex said.

"You'd have done it either way." 

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to see how these chips work. I have a bad feeling about them. The Kaminoans said the chips shouldn't have activated spontaneously."

"Then when were they supposed to trigger?" Rex asked.

"After the right order was given," he said. "Rex, I need to make sure they won't trigger again when it's me or Ahsoka."

Rex considered it for a moment. "But what if there's another traitor?"

"Then you'll know what to do, chips or not," the general said, putting his hand on Rex's shoulder. "Please, Rex."

"Alright sir," he said. "I'll do it." 

“Thank you,” Skywalker said “I’ll ask Kix to schedule a removal at your next checkup.”

“Alright Sir. Am I dismissed now?”

“You really want me gone then” his General joked

“I’m just tired and I was on my way to my bunk” Rex said

“Yes, of course. Sleep well”

“You too, Sir” Rex said.

When he entered the sleeping hall, he immediately walked pas Jesse and Kix (who had fallen asleep together. Again.) and went straight to his own bunk. He didn’t even bother removing his armour as he climbed into bed. He was used to it anyway.

Rex fell asleep quickly, hoping those feelings would eventually disappear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets interrupted while he's inspecting the barracks, and then they get interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter :)
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Oral sex (both ways), C-word, Rough sex, dominant Rex, knotting (as usual), threesome mention

Rex grumbled to himself as he searched through the mobile barracks. They were on leave, but he still had a job to do. And today, that job was inspecting the mobile barracks they slept in while on remote bases.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind him said. Rex looked up from the footlocker he was inspecting.

"Commander," He said. "I was just inspecting the barracks."

"I know," she said. "I just heard rummaging and I wanted to check it out. But I have other things to do, so 'll leave you to it."

"Wait!" he said, and she turned back around. Rex made his way to the entrance of the barracks and closed them, trapping her inside.

She raised an eye marking at him, and he smirked at her.

"Why are you locking me in here?" she asked.

"I think you know what I want," Rex said, closing in on her.

"Aren't these barracks a little... You know," she protested.

"Oh yeah, they could hear what's going on if they pass by. Which is why I'm going to keep you quiet," Rex said, keeping his voice low.

She nodded and a second later she was glued to his lips and had her arms around his neck. Rex wasted no time sliding his hands down to her butt, grabbing her firmly.

He gave her a quick push upwards to let her know his intentions before he hoisted her up for real. She immediately wrapped her legs around his armoured waist, holding onto him tightly.

Rex carried her to one of the beds with ease. These were the mobile barracks they used on the battlefield, so the bed wasn't like the personal bunks the troopers had at their base. So Rex had absolutely no qualms about putting her on the top bunk so he could eat her out more easily.

"Where are you taking me," she whispered.

"Top bunk," he said "I want you on the edge, ready to be eaten out."

"Nice," she said as he pushed her against the ladder, letting her know they were at the bunk. She easily climbed up backwards, and laid down with her bottom on the edge of the top bunk. Rex immediately took off her boots and ran his hands up her thighs, and quickly found the edges of her leggings and panties and pulled them off, throwing them on the foot end of the bottom bunk, along with her boots.

He immediately dove in, lapping up the wetness that was already forming between her folds.

"Yes," she said, as she undid the zipper of her dress and slipped the top part off. Rex immediately stopped what he was doing to help her pull the dress down all the way. As soon as it slipped off her ankles, he put it with her other clothes and went back to work.

Ahsoka laid back as he found the clit, breathing heavily. Rex gave her a gentle suck, and she moaned.

"Keep quiet, commander" Rex ordered.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"I kinda like it though," Rex said, stopping for a second, "I don’t know why, but it's fun to call you Commander when I'm in charge."

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "I'll give you the C-word pass for this once."

"Thank you, Clanker,” he said with a smirk.

She giggled. “You know what I meant.”

“Yes, Commander," he said, "Now stay quiet."

He continued eating her out, and she tried to keep quiet, which was getting harder every second. By now Rex knew exactly how she liked it, and he enjoyed abusing that knowledge to make her squirm beneath him immensely.

"Rex, stop," she said. "And go sit on the bottom bunk."

"Alright," he said and did as she said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as she slid down the ladder and kneeled in front of him.

"Return the favour before I let you take me from behind," she said as she started undoing his codpiece.

"Sounds good," Rex said as he removed his codpiece for her. She had her hand wrapped around his dick right away and started licking his head eagerly.

Rex groaned and put his hand on her head appreciatively, stroking the top of her back lek tenderly.

Ahsoka took him deeper right away, coating his dick in her spit.

"So good," he muttered. "Keep doing that."

"Don't you wanna take me?" She asked as he let him go.

"Yes, I do," he said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and got up, forcing her to her feet.

"Hold on to the ladder," he ordered, as he pushed her towards the ladder of the bunk.

"Yes sir," she said jokingly, but she grabbed onto the ladder and arched her back so he could put it in easily.

Rex positioned himself behind her and spent a few seconds rubbing the outside with the tip to make sure she was wet enough. Then, he pushed himself into her, and she moaned softly.

"Stay quiet cyare," Rex said.

"I'll try," she said. "Maybe you should help me with that?"

"Alright," he said, and he stood closer to her, forcing her to stand upright and he wrapped his hand around her mouth. "Like this?"

"Mhhmm," she said, but she stayed calm so he took it as a confirmation.

"Alright," he said as he started thrusting into her slowly. "I'm going to take it slow at first, but I'll keep going faster."

Ahsoka nodded and Rex could feel her starting to breathe heavily. "I know you like this," he said. "So I'm going to keep doing this until you're squirming on my cock, and have to bite my hand to keep quiet."

Rex upped his tempo a bit more. He was already going fast, but he knew his armour would prevent the slapping sound that usually happened, so he knew he'd be fine.

Ahsoka was still making muffled noises into his hand, but she sounded happy. "Are you gonna cum for me?" he asked.

She nodded, and he set the fast tempo he knew she enjoyed, and tried to mentally recount as many regulations as he could because he didn't want to come before her, and her moaning became more frantic.

Suddenly, Rex felt a sharp pain in his hand, and he yanked it away. A second later, Ahsoka let out a loud moan as she came, her walls gripping him tightly and pulling him over the edge with her.

They were both panting heavily, Ahsoka leaning on the bed and Rex on her.

Then, Ahsoka's head shot up. "Fives!" she yelled. "Cover me."

Rex immediately drew his blasters and aimed them at the door.

"No, with the blanket you idiot!" she snarled.

Rex holstered his blasters again and immediately pulled the blanket from the top bunk, covering her from montrals to butt with it, hiding her. She wasn't exactly hidden, but at least she was covered enough to be both unrecognizable and not naked. He thought. He still wasn't sure what parts nats weren't okay with having out in the open, But the only thing that was visible were her lower legs.

It didn't matter, Fives was already bursting through the door.

Rex looked at his brother like a Tooka in the headlights, and the ARC trooper froze.

"I thought I heard a girl in here, but catching you in the act like this?" Fives commented, gesturing at Ahsoka hidden under the blanket

"Shut up Fives," Rex growled. "Let us have some privacy."

"You've covered her with a blanket," Fives said, walking over and leaning against the bunk next to them. "She can't be that ugly."

"She's not ugly. I just wanted to prevent you from seeing her naked," Rex snarled.

"Uh huh. How do you feel about me joining in?" Fives asked.

"What? No!" Rex snapped.

"I was asking her," Fives said, as he bent down to make eye contact.

"Fives, don't!" Rex told his brother, but Fives already lifted the blanket.

"Commander Tano!?!?!?" Fives gasped.

"Hi Fives," Ahsoka said, slipping the blanket off her head and wrapping it around her body and standing a little more upright.

"You got laid," he said, smirking widely.

"Yes," she confessed.

"Up high," Fives said, and Ahsoka gave him an awkward high five, trying not to lift the blanket too much.

Rex was not happy with this. "Fives, just get out," he ordered. "You know what's going on now, just leave."

"Oh yeah, I caught you balls deep in our Commander," Fives said "How does it feel?"

"Leave." Rex ordered.

"Oh, you're scared, aren't you?" Fives teased.

"Well, I'm balls deep inside my General's padawan," Rex said "He might kill me for this."

"Will it be worth it though?" Fives smirked.

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"He’s pissing himself from fear," Fives joked to Ahsoka.

"He's not..." She said softly "I'd know."

"Oh... Right." Fives said "He's still inside you"

"Yes,” Rex said. “And I'm stuck, but as soon as she lets me go I'll fucking kill you."

"So, Ahsoka," Fives said, turning to her "How did you get this stuffy Captain to stuff himself into you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Ahsoka said "Could you just let us be?"

"Yeah, of course," Fives said. "Details later?"

"Alright," Ahsoka agreed. "Just don't tell my master about this. For both his and Rex’s sake."

"Yes, of course Commander," Fives said. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you, Fives," she said, and Fives nodded before walking out of the barracks a little too fast.

As soon as the door closed, and they heard the lock click, they both sighed.

"Let's sit down," Ahsoka said. Rex nodded and sat down, pulling Ahsoka into his lap.

"That was... something," Ahsoka sighed.

"Yeah," Rex said, pulling her closer to his chest. "I was ready to kill him."

"I could tell," Ahsoka said. "You were pretty upset."

"Yeah, I don't know how I’d feel about threesomes," Rex lied. "How do you feel about them?"

"I dunno," she said "Maybe, if everyone is into it... I could see some physical benefits but that's about it. I wouldn't know, I never had a threesome."

"Neither have I," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You went home with those two twi'leks."

Rex furrowed his brow in confusion, and then he remembered. "Oh, right. Kora and Yami. Nothing happened."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They just needed me to be their bodyguard. I did my duty. But they're nice people, we're friends now."

"Then why did you sleep over?" she asked

"Missed curfew," he shrugged. "Though I was wondering... When I came back, you were sleeping in the barracks. I kinda assumed you and Fives had already... You know."

"Oh no, we didn't," Ahsoka said. "It stayed with that one kiss. Fives realized he thought of me as a sister because of that kiss."

"Huh. That explains the awkward congratulatory act," Rex chuckled.

“And why he suddenly didn’t want a threesome,” she agreed.

"Yeah," Rex said. "Well, they'll know what happened in here barracks now. No way Fives kept his mouth shut."

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't think they mind. They were very supportive that night I slept over."

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he softly petted her stomach.

"Well, that night at 79's. The one where you went home with your new friends and I went back with my men. I got really upset that you went with them, mostly because of the alcohol. So I kinda told them I wanted you. And they offered me some help."

"They tried to make a move on you?" he asked, appalled.

"No," she said. "Well, yes, but I turned them down. They had too much obedience in their force signatures if that makes sense."

"It does," Rex said. "That's what I appreciate about you. You always care about our feelings. You're the best Commander I could've asked for."

He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck, pressing his face against her back and left lekku.

"So, we're okay with Fives telling the others?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rex said. "As long as they don't kill me."

"They won't if they know I'm happy with you," she purred. "I think I can let you go now."

"Yeah, about time" he said. "Are you still in heat?"

"It's ending," she said as she lifted herself off "But yeah, that's why I was stuck for so long."

Rex shuddered as he felt his cum drip back on his overstimulated cock.

Then, he realized.

"Ahsoka," he said, and she turned around. "We forgot the condom."

* * *

As soon as Fives stepped out of the barrack, he grabbed his comm and opened the group chat with his closest brothers to get Ahsoka laid.
    
    
    Guess what I walked in on just now in the field barracks???
    - Fives
    

Fives smirked to himself, they would never guess what he just saw.
    
    
    Hm... Our Captain buried balls deep inside of our Commander?
    - Kix
    

Fives frowned. He really hadn’t expected Kix out of all people to jokingly suggest this.
    
    
    Then, Fives comm blew up with messages and he smiled to himself. They could confront Rex about this the next morning at breakfast. But for now, they could just enjoy this victory.


End file.
